You Don't Know Me
by Introverted-Stringer
Summary: "I'm not mad" I laughed "I'm f@cking thrilled" I added sarcastically "I know you Rich" Leah began say "No Leah" I cut her off "You don't" It felt like my whole entire world had just came down crashing all around me. She was marrying Sam. "You don't know me at all." She was my best friend and didn't even know my best-kept secret; I was hopelessly in love with her. Leah/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**You Don't Know Me (Leah OC Story) is a companion piece to If You're Not One: Embry and Sam's father Joshua Uley returned to La Push an extremely wealthy man when Embry was 11 and Sam was 15, however the two grew up always knowing they were brothers and seemingly got along, so when Embry phased, it didn't shock the Elders or the other pack members. **

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason. There are discussions of drug abuse and other mature matters.**

**Pictures of characters and places are up on my profile, Under If You're Not The One and You Don't Know Me**

**Current Ages: **

Sam, Leah, Emily and Rachel are 23.

Bella is 21.

Embry, Jacob, Quil, Jared, Kim and Paul are 19.

Seth and Claire are 17.

Brady and Collin are 15.

**Current AU Imprint: **

Collin - Bree Biers: Formerly Known as Bree Tanner adopted by Riley Bier's parents.

(Newborn army was never created; thus keeping Riley and Bree human)

****Beta'd by the awesome and talented Sparkling-Iris and oh-so-very amazing Aretee!****

**Chapter 1: Big News**

**Leah POV **

We were having our weekly meeting as usual at Embry and Sam's dad's house. His father designed the perfect entertainment room. Price was no object when it came to Joshua Uley's sons. He had the place furnished with two pool tables, a wet bar, flat screen TV's, surround sound, and three of the most comfortable chocolate suede sofa sectionals I had ever sat on. I personally had the pleasure of crashing on them several times in my lifetime.

After Jake graduated, Sam rightfully gave up Alpha. Which had me happy as hell. I mean who wants to take orders from their ex? I sure as hell didn't. Jake was a much better Alpha anyway. For a while, Sam took on the role of beta, but once his construction business got too big, he passed it on to Embry. No one really bitched about it. Paul, Jared, and Quil knew that being beta meant less time with their imprints. It was a no-brainer.

When I arrived and noticed surprisingly that only Jake and Embry were there, I should've known something was up. Jake was all about us '_maintaining our strict schedules'_. If we were up to fifteen minutes late and if there weren't any reasonable explanations behind _our tardiness_, we automatically would have more time tacked on to our patrolling schedule.

"Hey, Leah, what's up?" Jake asked, handing me a beer. He was being way too nice, and I noticed Embry looking a bit nervous as he circled the pool table.

"I don't know," I took a swig, "you tell me." I looked around suspiciously. "I thought the pack meeting started at 7."

"Actually, it starts at 7:30. We asked you to come early," Embry spoke up, finally making his way over to Jake and me. "There's something we have to tell you - before the rest of the pack gets here. We felt you should hear it first, considering the _circumstances_."

"Circumstances?" I repeated. Jake gave me a quick nod, as Embry leaned his pool stick against a nearby wall.

Embry's eyes shifted from mine, then back at Jake before returning. I didn't like the way they were both looking at me. It was that look of uncertainty and apprehension. They always gave me this stare when they had something fucked up to tell me and they were concerned about how I would react. No, scratch that. Not concerned, but scared shitless as to who would feel my rage.

"What the hell's going on?" I demanded, glaring at them.

"It's about Sam and Emily," Embry spoke up finally, turning his lips down.

Ah, Sam and Emily, my ex fiancé and cousin. Emily and Sam became the camouflage to my true heartache: my true pain. I just couldn't let my pack know the true reason behind why I was so angry. They already felt enough pity for me when it came to Sam and Emily. Only the Great Spirits would know how they'd treat me if they knew I was twice heartbroken. More so broken the second time around, because that love was real. It could've lasted forever, had it not been for the supernatural cluster fuck, I called life.

Richard was my true love and heartache. I lost him the day I phased. It was that stupid phone call from Emily asking me to be her maid of honor that got me so pissed, it triggered my first phase, and the death of my own father, who saw me change before his very eyes. It was too much for him to witness; his weakened heart just couldn't take it. So on top of losing the possibility of the greatest love of my life, I had to live with the fact that I killed my father, too.

Richard. A flash of his forest green eyes invaded my mind. They were so animated and striking. I could never forget Rich's eyes. Damn it, Leah! I hated myself when thoughts of him attacked me. I was so careful to keep that mental vault locked and hidden in the deep dark corner of my mind, away from even the prying minds of my pack brothers. The heartache was too deep. Deeper than the heartache I felt when I lost Sam. I shook my head and mentally slammed the vault shut again.

"Lee, you alright?" I felt Embry's hand rest on my shoulder. I totally forgot where I was and whom the hell I was with. I felt that familiar pang in my heart, and absentmindedly began rubbing my chest. Yeah, that's how intense his memory was. It brought me physical pain, yet I never understood why.

"I'm fine." I shook Embry's hand off of me. "So what's the deal?"

"Sam is leaving the pack," Jake revealed. I laughed; actually laughed. Embry and Jake shifted a bit and stared at one another. Their expressions were priceless. Utter confusion was edged across their faces. I guess they weren't expecting this type of reaction.

"Okay," I continued smirking. That's the best news I've heard in over three years!

I felt free. Liberated! I would never have to witness another lust-filled lovey-dovey thought of Emily again. I stopped loving Sam a long time ago, but that didn't mean I wanted to be privy to his dirty thoughts of my cousin who was once like a sister to me.

"Because Emily's pregnant," Embry grimaced as if he was waiting for me to punch him in the face.

I immediately stopped laughing. Those three words echoed in my head over and over again. I stood there, unable to speak. The ache in my chest returned with a vengeance.

Children. The elders weren't sure if I was capable of having them. They thought perhaps the reason I phased wasn't just because of my bloodline, but because something was wrong with me reproductive-wise. And now here I was being told that my cousin was a better fit for Sam, so fitting that she became his imprint, later on; his wife, and now the mother of his first child.

Ain't life fucking grand?

"Leah, we just felt it was best to let you know. I didn't feel right about springing some shit like this on you around the rest of the pack," Embry replied slowly. He was my closest friend out of everyone. We became tight throughout the years before phasing. He was Sam's younger brother and was a third wheel on our many dates. But a third wheel I welcomed with open arms, and even sided with me when Sam dumped me for Emily.

"It is what it is," I huffed loudly, taking a seat. I looked up to see Jake and Embry eyeing me carefully. Did they think I was gonna flip out? Break some shit? Even worse, cry? A part of me wanted to, but what good would that shit do? In the end Emily would still be pregnant and I'd still not be. "It's okay, guys." I assured them. "Women have babies every day," I mumbled, taking another swig.

I said nothing else.

The rest of the pack started to arrive, and soon went on a whole spiel about Lauren's slutty tendencies and how she was after Embry now…which I guess made sense, considering the fact that he was the richest single guy in our crew. Throw in good looks and you've got your ideal dream guy.

Brady felt a little offended and went on a rant about the fact that he was still single and so was my little brother. My little brother wouldn't fuck Lauren if she paid him to, however Brady was down to do whatever, whenever. I think I threw up a little in mouth at the very thought. I had enough. It was time to make an exit, and what better way than to throw out some great insults and make everyone totally uncomfortable?

Brady was just a pup, his balls hadn't even dropped yet. I cleared my throat and finally added my two cents. "Yeah, but you aren't legal," I cackled callously. "Lauren may be a slut, but she's no pedophile. Not to mention, Collin should consider himself single as well, given the fact that his imprint considers him jailbait."

Collin imprinted on nineteen-year-old Bree Biers, formerly known as Bree Tanner. I took me awhile to warm up to her, but after I heard about what she went through, my heart softened a little for her.

Bree had lived in Idaho for most of her life and thought her mom had left her abusive father when she was four. He then packed Bree up and moved them to Idaho. Because of the abuse, Bree felt like a total freak around kids her age. She was a quiet, withdrawn girl. No one ever noticed the signs of her abusive home life, despite some physical evidence. Finally, Bree couldn't stand his abuse and ran away from home a few weeks before her sixteenth birthday. She had enough money for a bus ride to Seattle, but nothing more than that. She tried unsuccessfully to get a job, and began stealing in order to eat. She slept in parks and alleys - any place where she felt a little bit safe. But her biggest fear was that the police would catch her and send her home to her father. Bree was a survivor, that's what reeled me in.

She'd been on the run for less than three weeks when Riley Biers, a Forks local, found her behind a restaurant looking through trash for food. His heart instantly broke for her. He offered her some food and then drove her back to Forks to his parent's house. It was Chief Swan who discovered - through some investigative work - that Bree's mother had been murdered and buried in their backyard by her own dad before they had moved to Idaho. After the cops found the bones, they assumed Bree's dad killed her, as well. He was serving time for both their murders. Once Bree had been reinstated as alive, Riley's parents legally adopted her. Collin imprinted on Bree about a year ago when she started working for Rachel on the rez.

Unfortunately, at the time Collin was only fourteen and Bree was eighteen. Poor kid couldn't even get busy with his imprint. He's turning sixteen in six months, and luckily that was the age of consent here in Washington. The kid was literally counting down the days.

"Fuck you, Leah!" Collin snarled. Oh, did I strike a nerve with little Collin? I think I did. Let's push this further.

"No thanks, sweetie. I'm no pedophile, either, not to mention - I've seen you naked." I looked him up and down disapprovingly. "And unfortunately, Collin, I gotta tell ya, man…I'm not impressed." I sniggered.

"Gross, Leah," Seth groaned. "You just had to go there." I shrugged indifferently, finished my beer, and then stood up.

"I'm heading home," I announced astringently sweet, grabbing my keys. As if they'd really wanna spend more time with me after that. "Hey, Call?" I got Embry's attention. "Tell 'Daddy Rich Bucks' I said thanks for the free beer. Later."

"Wait, Lee, we still have pack business to attend to," Jake spoke up. If he thought I was gonna sit here and listen to a repeat of my defects as a woman, he was totally mistaken.

"Is that an order, oh almighty alpha?" I sneered angrily.

"Leah-" Jake began.

"I can't, Jake," I snapped my eyes shut for a moment trying to get my emotions in check. "I've been better these past few years; I've done what you guys have asked of me. I've been less hostile towards them. Shit, I even went to their fucking wedding, but I can't stay." I shook my head. "Not for this." For just one second, I gave Embry a pleading look. Instantly, he understood.

"Give her a break, Jake," Embry finally cut in. He always had my back.

"Go ahead, Leah," Jake sighed. He didn't have to tell me twice. I was out of there.

**~XOXOXOXOXOX**~

Although Seth and I lived in the same house, we had plenty of privacy. The first floor was his. The second floor was mine. It had been renovated into a studio-like loft, equipped with its own kitchen and bathroom.

I took a long deep breath as I set my keys on the table, plopped down on my bed, and closed my eyes. It was easy to keep memories of him away while awake, but sleep was another story. Even though it was seven years ago, it always felt like yesterday in my dreams…

_I was sixteen and working at J &amp; P's, a grocery, hardware, and clothing store all in one. Mom and dad wanted to teach me a little something about gaining my independence. I wasn't quite sure how ringing up annoying customers and answering stupid questions would help 'mold me,' but I did it anyway. After about three weeks of working there, I made friends with Morgan Stanley. She had an annoying little sister named Jessica who drove her insane, so working at J &amp; P's was a way to escape. She was a spunky, Goth chick, who constantly wore dark eye shadow and spikes on her clothes, but I liked her nonetheless. Especially since I didn't dress traditionally girly myself._

_"He's here again today," Morgan whispered loudly as I worked the register and she quickly bagged Mrs. Newton's groceries._

_The he in question was a handsome older guy with the most amazing green eyes. So I heard._

_I'd never seen them up close. The mystery guy always kept his distance from me. But even from far away, I could understand why all the girls were crazy over him. Still, with all of those great looks, I had Sam, and no one could compete with the guy who had my heart._

_"Alright, Mrs. Newton, that'll be $82.48." I handed over her change and waved goodbye. She was a nice lady. Too bad her son Mike was a __perv__ in training, I mean, the kid hadn't even hit puberty yet and I always caught him staring at my chest. I was so glad she didn't bring him along today._

_Working a nine hour shift would exhaust anyone and I closed my eyes just for a moment to rest them only to be greeted by the most intense green eyes I ever had seen when I opened them again._

_Muted, gentle, medium green, containing a few flecks of brown in the irises - but not enough to look hazel - stared back at me. I couldn't help but notice how they absorbed light rather than reflect it, causing them to shimmer slightly. I felt my heart speed up slightly as his lips curled up; forming into the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. He reminded me of a younger, hotter version of James Dean, but much better dressed._

_I felt star struck in his presence and he wasn't even famous! Unable to speak, an overwhelming feeling took over me as I continued staring at the gorgeous guy standing before me._

_"Hello, Leah." His hypnotizing voice had a hint of mischief in it. Get it together, Leah! You have a boyfriend! Remember? Sam…Sam…Sam…what the hell was his last name again? Wait! How'd he know my name?_

_"I just realized I'm due for a break," Morgan cut in. I whipped my head in her direction as she sped off without another word. What the hell? I'm so __gonna__ kill her later._

_"How did you know my name?" I finally found my voice again._

_"Name tag." He lifted his chin towards the piece of plastic on my shirt. Well, duh Leah, he's already hot, being psychic would have been too much. "But I must admit I'm a little surprised. I expected it to be something a little more exotic, like __Siran__ or __Zeina__, both meaning beautiful, of course."_

_He thought I was beautiful? Was I hearing this guy right?_

_"I'm Rich by the way," he grinned._

_"Yeah, you definitely are," I muttered scornfully. I looked through enough GQ magazines to see that._

_"No," he laughed, shaking his head. "My name is Rich…Faust, actually."_

_Faust? That name rang a bell. "As in Judge Faust?" I watched Rich blink a few times with surprise._

_"Yeah, they're relatives of mine," he explained. "Listen, Leah, I've been here all week trying to think of how to approach you, and what to say."_

_"The __Siran__ 'line' worked real well," I chided playfully._

_"I meant it," he replied confidently. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."_

_"Rich," I cut him off, "I'm flattered and all, but I have a boyfriend." A boyfriend whose last name I totally forgot few a minutes ago, but remembered now._

_"Of course you do," he chuckled, seeming unfazed. "But what's wrong with having a friend?"_

A loud banging jolted me awake. "Leah, open up!" I heard my brother yelling from outside my door.

"I'm coming," I groaned, still feeling shaken by the dream I just had. Again.

"Hurry up, Lee, it's really important!" he continued yelling, and I quickly made my way to my door. I swung it open, shocked to see Seth still wearing what he had on last night at the pack meeting. "It happened, Leah!" He rushed passed me before turning around. "I imprinted!" he exclaimed happily.

Fuck my life.

**A/N: What do you all think so far? Please review, and add this story to your alerts/favorites. Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be Ricky's POV, want a sneak? Review this chapter and one will be sitting in your inbox on Sunday * to my vet readers, yes Sneak Peak Sunday is back ***

**Story Recommendation(s)**: Torn In Two by IAmPhoenix; and not because she's my sister, or because she loves my crazy, but it's really worth the read! For those of you who like AH stories, check out AH Twilight Writers: MarinaNamaste &amp; Aretee. Totally worth the read!


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta'd by the breathtaking and artistic Sparkling-Iris and the oh-so-very remarkable and very awe-inspiring Aretee!**

**Many thanks to those who added YDKM to their alerts/favorites**

**A multiple wave of gratitude to those who reviewed and I hope you enjoyed the sneak peak I sent your way. Same rule applies for this chapter. Review, and a sneak of Chapter 3 will be in your inbox by Sunday. **

**Pics of original characters and places are on my profile under You Don't Know Me and If You're Not the One. **

**Chapter 2: Not That Simple...**

**Rich POV**

The music from downstairs blared at an abnormal volume, causing my temples to throb.

_Bands a make her dance, bands a make her dance_  
_All these chicks popping __pu__$$y, I'm just popping bands_  
_Bands a make her dance, bands a make her dance_  
_These chicks __clappin__', and they __ain't__ using hands (x2)_

"Twerk, twerk, twerk!" I heard someone yell, followed by, "Ohhh, shit!" along with some annoying hooting and hollering.

_Short hair like Nia Long, loose one she don't need it loan_  
_She start twerking when she hear a song, the stripper pole her income_  
_We get trippy and then some, so nasty when she rolling_  
_She put that ass off in my hands, I remote control it_  
_She give me dome when the roof gone, at the K. O. D. she live with me_  
_She got friends bring three, I got drugs, I got drinks…._

"This was such a bad idea," I groaned with frustration. _How the hell did I end up volunteering my house as the spot for Donte's bachelor party?_ I removed my glasses and started rubbing my eyes. Being best man was starting to take its toll on me. The next six chapters of my latest true crime novel were due in two weeks to my publishing agent and they were nowhere near complete.

_Bend it over, Juicy J gone poke it like wet paint_  
_You say no to ratchet __pu__$$y, Juicy J can't_  
_Racks everywhere, they're showing racks, I'm throwing racks_  
_In the VIP rubber on I'm stretching it…._

I slammed my laptop shut. "This shit is pointless." I moaned out loud, the words just wouldn't come.

_Bands a make her dance, bands a make her dance_  
_All these chicks popping __pu__$$y, I'm just popping bands_  
_Bands a make her dance, bands a make her dance_  
_These chicks __clappin__', and they __ain't__ using hands._

"I have to get out of here," I muttered to myself, glancing out my window. Who would've thought that at twenty-six, I'd be sneaking out of my own house? Certainly not me. Donte would understand. We'd been friends for so long. He knew sometimes I just had to get away in order to collect my thoughts.

Truthfully, the loud music and the half-naked strippers downstairs weren't causing my writer's block. It was her.

Leah.

I tried my hardest to let her memory die, but I just couldn't, and she had been on my mind a lot lately. More than usual. No matter how hard I tried to focus on other things, memories of Leah taunted me relentlessly.

My life with Leah had been filled with daily adventure, laughter, and fun. She made me embrace each moment to the fullest.

She and I just fit. Like hands to a glove. Like, two peas in a pod. One body housing two souls. I thought we'd be together forever - as friends, if not lovers. So when she left without any explanation, I just didn't understand. The next two years without her had been filled with fear, uncertainty, boredom, and aimlessness. However, I tried to play it off well. But by year three I merely existed. I hadn't really lived in a long time.

Pretending to be something I'm not came easily to me since I had been pretending my entire life. I pretended to be the biological son of Daniel and Caroline Desmond, because my birth mother didn't want me and my real father was a serial-killing monster. Only Matt and Donte actually knew the truth about who I was.

Had it not been for Matt, Donte, therapy, and their meddling girlfriends, I honestly don't think I would have survived Leah's abandonment. The two were polar opposites in their way of helping me get over her. Matt thought I needed to pray the heartache away, while Donte thought I should sleep with as many women as possible.

I did neither, but met them halfway. Meditation along with casual dating. Still every girl I ever dated only reinforced my belief that Leah was irreplaceable. I should have been used to it by now. Thanks to my mom, I was all too familiar with the term abandonment. I guess that's why I always steered clear of love. If I couldn't get my own mother to love me, how in the hell could I get anyone else to?

I took a seat on the hood of my car, and inhaled the hot summer air. Underneath the moon's beam, as I watched the stars flicker in the clear dark sky, I found myself honing in on the brightest one of all. It reminded me of Leah; that's how I saw her. She stood out from all the other women that ever crossed my path. She was everything I always wanted. Too bad she already belonged to someone else...

_The friend-zone; it's a shitty little place to be in. To have a platonic relationship with someone when all the hell you want to do is have him or her in a romantic way, but unfortunately, they just don't see that in you. Being in a position like that could take a toll on a guy's ego; and it did._

_Leah was attracted to me. That, I was certain of, but it didn't change the fact that she was in love with Sam. Leah wasn't that type of girl. She didn't cheat. That amazing quality about her, only made me want Leah more. I was in love with her from the moment I saw her, and I only continued to fall deeper as I got to know her._

_She was tough as a lion, but gentle as a lamb. How she managed to be that way was beyond me. She wasn't like any girl I met back home, or the college girls I encountered in my freshman year. Women I meet always lack substance. Perhaps that's another reason why I also avoided romantic relationships altogether. It was like Leah had been made just for me and there wasn't another girl who fit._

_But our friendship had its hurdles. For starters, I could never visit her in La Push. Sam was way too jealous, and would most likely forbid Leah from being friends with me. So the best way to continue our friendship was in secret. Meaning, I couldn't meet her other friends or family because, although they wouldn't tell Sam about me, she didn't want her family to have to lie. I hated being her secret, but I was desperate to have Leah any way I could. I accepted her in any way I could have her. Even if that just meant as friends, no matter how much it hurt to be near her, unable to truly express my feelings._

_In another two weeks, I was heading back to Stanford to start my sophomore year. Nonna and Gramps finally agreed to rent a place for me off campus with Donte and Matt, under the condition that I maintain my GPA._

_Matt's girlfriend, Sonya, was moving in, also, while her younger cousin, Consuela, who was starting her freshman year, would use the last spare bedroom. I'd never met her before, but Matt vouched for her, and that was all I needed._

_Most guys my age would be itching to get to college and celebrate their newfound freedom in a huge four-bedroom house, but I wasn't. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to Leah. She made me feel alive again. We'd managed to hang out with one another every other day and our bond had only strengthened. We promised we'd keep in touch and I would be back for Thanksgiving, But I wasn't sure if I could handle not seeing Leah every day for the next four months._

_Leah truly made me happy. I hadn't felt this good since I found Essie and Abby, but that happiness was so short lived. But, I had to put my feelings aside. Especially today; it was Leah's seventeenth birthday and she managed to get away for a bit so I could give her __her__ present. I was in the middle of packing when my door swung open._

_"Look who's here!" __Nonna__ happily exclaimed, ushering Leah inside my room. "I just love your shirt, hinny," she laughed, kissing Leah's cheek._

_"Thanks, __Nonna__." As I walked towards Leah and finally started reading her shirt, I immediately smirked. She was wearing a dark black t-shirt with white font in all caps that read: **EVERYONE IS ENTITLED TO BE STUPID…BUT YOU ARE ABUSING THE PRIVILEGE.**_

_"That's awesome," I chuckled, hugging her._

_"Thought you'd like it," she quipped before letting go and plopping down on my bed as __Nonna__ walked out. "I see you're packing," Leah observed as she sifted through my suitcase a bit. I could have sworn I heard a little sadness in her voice, but I wasn't going to call her out on it, I had to admit it made me happy knowing she would miss me. But the fact that I was leaving her made it all too bittersweet. _

_"You don't have any dirty magazines in here, do you?" She always used humor to camouflage her sadness. "Don't __wanna__ have to disinfect my hands later."_

_"Not in this bag," I joked back, trying to keep the mood light. "Those are in my carry-on. The articles are so enlightening."_

_"Pervert," Leah grinned._

_"What do you have there?" I asked her, finally noticing that she was holding something in her hands as I zipped my bag._

_"I got you a little something," she replied, giving me a mischievous smirk._

_"It's your birthday, Leah." As if I had to remind her, she had been excited about this all week and wouldn't stop rambling about it. "Why are you getting me something?" I added, a little confused as she rose from my bed._

_"It's a going-away gift." She handed me the bag. I gave her a curious look before opening it. It was large gray t-shirt with black font: **BEST FRIENDS ARE THOSE WHO, WHEN YOU SHOW UP AT THEIR DOOR WITH A DEAD BODY, SAY NOTHING, GRAB A SHOVEL, AND FOLLOW YOU.**_

_I couldn't stop laughing. "This is the best gift anyone has ever given me." I pulled Leah in for another hug. "I'm really going to miss you." I held on a lot longer than I should've, but I couldn't help it. It felt so right and she smelled so damn good._

_"Text me every day?" she murmured against my chest._

_"Every day," I whispered back, finally letting go. It was written all over Leah's face. I knew she cared for me, maybe deeper than she should, since she had Sam, but she'd never admit it, and I wouldn't force her to, either._

_I had fallen in love over one summer with an unavailable woman._

_Could my life get any crueler than it had already been? I mustered up my best fake smile._

_"Enough with the sappy shit." I playfully jabbed her in the shoulder before walking over to my desk and grabbing Leah's gift. It was in a purple and black bag with 'Happy Birthday' scribbled in fancy handwriting on both sides. "Happy Birthday, Leah Clearwater."_

_Leah's eyes immediately lit up as she pulled out the converse shoebox. "You didn't." She shook her head with disbelief as she lifted the lid._

_"I did," I laughed. Leah had been eyeing the classic all-black Converse Chuck Taylor's for weeks. They had a black stripe mid-sole and All Star heel branding, finished with metal eyelets and a rubber toecap._

_I watched Leah's fingertips trace the heel branding, just as her smile slowly faded and a forlorn look appeared across her face._

_"Oh, shit. Did I get the wrong size? I thought I heard you telling Morgan you wore a 7.5." I could've sworn on it!_

_"It's the right size. This is perfect," Leah exhaled loudly. "It's just that Sam got me shoes, too." Instead of sounding happy about it, she sounded pissed. "High heels." High heels? Seriously? What the fuck! Leah didn't wear high heels. "Sam thinks I don't dress girly enough."_

_"What the hell does that even mean, Leah?" Dressing girly? "So you don't wear skirts every single day, who gives a shit? It doesn't make you any less girly than the next woman. You're perfect, Leah, whether you're wearing high heels or Chuck Taylor's." Or nothing at all for that matter._

_"I prefer Chuck Taylor's." Leah finally smiled._

_"Then wear them." I grinned back._

**~XOXOXOXOXO~**

"Oh, shit, you're doing it again," I heard Donte huff, taking a seat beside me on the hood of my car. "You're thinking about _her_."

"No, I'm not," I lied defiantly.

"You can't bullshit me, bro," Donte smirked, playfully shoving me. "You always get this weird constipated look on your face when she crosses your mind."

"Shouldn't you be inside stuffing dollar bills down someone's G-string?" I glared at my best friend.

A horrified look came across Donte's face. "Hell naw!" he exclaimed. "My soon-to-be wife said, and I quote, 'If I find out you even touched one of those skanky, nasty strippers: _Voy a cortarte en pedacitos minúsculos_!'"

I threw my head back and laughed; after taking Spanish for years, I understood Gi-Gi loud and clear.

"Now, I'm not fluent in the Latino language, but somewhere in there, I know she said something about cuttin' a brotha." He shivered. "And I ain't cool with that. I'm way too pretty to be getting _this _face cut up." He added ironing his goatee and eyebrows with his fingers.

Gotta love Gi-Gi.

"But all jokes aside," Donte's tone sobered up, "you alright, man?"

"You're right." I rubbed my hand across my face before continuing. "I was thinking about _her_," I admitted. "I'm starting to even dream about _her_." Damn, I sounded so fucking pathetic. "I try not to, but I can't help it." What's the use in pretending anymore? Might as well just keep it real. "I need answers, D. I need to know what I did wrong,"

"Don't start that shit again, man," he cut me off. "_She_ stopped talking to you. _You_ did nothing wrong." He sounded just like my shrink.

"Maybe something happened to her." There just had to be something more to this; a piece of the puzzle I was missing.

"It's been over three years, Ricky. She would have at least tried to contact you. Your grandparents claim they still see her around, right?" My best friend placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed hard. "She did a number on you, man. Don't go backwards," he urged me. "You gotta let her go."

If only it was that simple.

*****BIG ANNOUNCEMENT (S)*****

**YDKM has been added to the When Gravity Moves community.**

**Many thanks to europ92; the awesome founder.**

**Review this chapter and a sneak peak of the next chapter will be in your inbox on Sunday. **

**Thanks again for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beta'd by the breathtaking and artistic Sparkling-Iris and the oh-so-very remarkable and very awe-inspiring Aretee!**

**A million thanks to those who added YDKM to their alerts/favorites**

**To my wonderful reviewers, I hope you enjoyed the sneak peak I sent your way. **

**Pictures of original characters/imprints and places are on my profile under:**

**_You Don't Know Me_**** and ****_If You're Not the One_**

**Chapter 3: Pinch Me; I Must Be Dreaming**

**Leah POV**

Seth was going a million miles per second. He went from talking about the pack meeting I missed last night, to stalled vehicles, food poisoning, and then imprinting.

"Seth!" I was able to finally cut in.

He stopped pacing in my living space and looked up at me oddly, like something was wrong with me for not putting together all the missing pieces.

"Don't say another word." Seth started to open his mouth, but I shot up my hand, signaling him to stop. "Take a long deep breath." I watched my brother inhale deeply and then breathe out slowly. "Good," I smiled victoriously. "Now I want you to start from the beginning and try not to leave anything out this time, okay?"

"Okay." Seth nodded. "Mother Moonflower, you remember her, huh?" My brother asked, taking a seat on the edge of my bed.

"Of course." How could I not? "She was like a second grandmother to us." She was so much more than just that. A much honored member among our people, a spiritual counselor, and a caretaker to all of the grade school children of the tribe. She never met a person who disliked her. She had an aura about her. Anybody that had the pleasure to be in her presence could feel it; sense it, even. It was a great sadness to us all when we lost her ten years ago.

Although Mother Moonflower was known as a great nurturer among our tribe, she didn't have the same luck with her own kids. Her son, Tim ran off many years ago after his twin sister, Florence committed suicide. No one knew why she did it and a suicide note was never found.

"What does this have to do with you imprinting?" I had no clue where Seth was going with this. I took a seat beside him.

"Last night, Embry got a phone call from his mom. She told him that there was a stalled car a few miles from the rez. Guess who was in the stalled vehicle?" I shook my head, threw up my hands, and waited for his answer. "Mother Moonflower's long lost granddaughters!" Seth all but shouted. "Tim's kids."

"No shit?" Tim had kids? I had no idea.

"Yeah, I know." Seth laughed. "Anyway, it turns out that one of the girls was pretty sick." I watched my brother tense up a bit. The sick one must have been his imprint, given the sudden change in his demeanor. "I mean, what are the odds, Lee? Out of all the people that could have stopped to help them, it was our mom and Tiff?" Our mom is the rez doctor and Tiff is her nursing assistant. "It's like – like divine intervention or something," he mused. "Anyway, Ester. She's seventeen."

"She was named after Mother Moonflower?" I was a little dumbfounded. That sort of shocked me, given the fact that the gossip was, that son and mother parted on bitter terms.

"Apparently." Seth shrugged as he continued on. "And even though I never saw Florence in the flesh – I've just seen her in pictures like the rest of us – Ester looks like her mirror image. Just a little paler, if you ask me."

So this Ester Moonflower must be gorgeous. The Moonflower women were said to be some of the most stunning women among our tribe. I saw photos of them because they were kin to Billy and Jake. They had a lot of albums with the Moonflowers. Even in Mother Moonflower's old age, she was a nice-looking lady.

"The sick one," Seth swallowed hard and took another deep breath, "is Abigail. She's fifteen. She's my imprint." He shut his eyes for a moment. "And I love her, Leah." He sounded so sure of himself.

"Of course you do," I snorted. That's what imprinting did. Made you fall in love within seconds of meeting someone. I felt and saw it through my pack brothers' eyes.

Seth went on talking as if he didn't hear me, but I know he did. "Abigail has food poisoning. Mom got her started on some antibiotics," he exhaled. "She's so beautiful, Leah. She has the most incredible set of eyes. They're brown, but they look almost golden," he smiled at me. "Mom referred to them as brandy-colored."

I watched the faraway look spread across his face as he went on to describe his mate.

"Light auburn hair; she has the fairest, softest-looking skin." There was so much love in his voice. I felt jealous for just a brief moment. Not because Seth found his mate, but because I wasn't sure if I would ever feel that way about someone or have someone feel that way about me. I had that with Rich. But phasing took it all away.

Suddenly, something caught my attention in his description of Abigail. "Did you just say she had fair skin?" Seth nodded. "Like white?"

"Yeah," he replied quickly, getting up and walking into my kitchen. I got up and followed him, still stunned by what I heard. "It's obvious their mom wasn't Native American. Abigail must have taken after their mom, while Ester looks more like the Moonflowers. Honestly, they look nothing alike." I guess that makes sense, I really didn't care if the chick had polka dots all over her body, as long as she treated my brother right. "I need to borrow your crock pot. I wanted to make Abigail some of mom's famous homemade soup." He started rummaging through my cabinets.

"Bottom left," I commented. "So I guess this means I won't get a chance to see Abigail for a bit," I added, trying not to sound too disappointed. Apparently, our wolves really went into territorial mode when our mates were sick and we didn't want other wolves around them. It's our job to take care of them and no one else's. Everyone was a threat.

"I don't think the same rule applies to you, Leah. I don't see you as a threat. You're my sister," Seth replied, clutching the pot. I nodded in understanding. "There's one more thing I need to tell you about Ester," Seth said, agonizingly slow. There goes that damn look again! "Embry; he imprinted – on Ester."

"This shit just keeps getting better," I mumbled, walking towards my closet. I needed to be at Jake's shop in the next hour.

"Leah, please don't be like that," Seth groaned, following me. "This is a good thing. Imprinting only makes our pack stronger. We have something more worth fighting for." My brother was right and no matter how much imprinting got on my nerves, it did strengthen our pack. "Just give them both a chance." Seth was standing in front me, giving me his best puppy brown eyes. "Please?" I could never say no to the puppy eyes.

My little brother had a way with me. I always felt a need to protect him because next to my mom, Seth was all I had left. "Fine," I conceded.

"Thanks, Lee!" My brother hugged me tightly.

"I just hope they aren't too timid." I can't stand timid bitches.

"Trust me, they aren't. Abigail spent most of the night trying to make me laugh in between puking her guts out, and Ester – I don't think she likes me very much." I pulled back and stared at my brother peculiarly. "She threatened me already over Abigail." She did what now? No one threatens my little brother. "Called me a wolf in sheep's clothing, too." I would think her choice of words was funny, had it not been my brother she was threatening. "She said Abigail didn't need any distractions like boys. She said she would be watching me." Oh, is that right? Well, I will just have to let this Ester chick know I'd be watching Abigail, too. "I should really get going. I have to still make the soup, then shower and head back."

"Okay. I gotta get myself ready and head to the shop." Seth gave me a quick nod and headed towards the door. "Hey, Seth." He whipped around. "Congratulations. I'm really happy for you." And I truly meant it.

"Thanks, Lee." Seth's face was filled with so much relief and I couldn't help but smile.

**~XOXOXOXOXOX~**

**Rich POV**

_"Are you sure you're ready to do this, son?"_ I could hear the unsettled tone in my grandfather's voice on the other end. "_Coming back to Forks? Sometimes it's just best to leave things in the past. It took so long to get you back on track. Do you think reopening healed wounds –?_"

"See, that's where you're wrong, Gramps," I cut him off. "The wounds never healed. I've just gotten better at hiding my pain." I heard a long sigh on the other end of the phone. "How can I possibly move on when I haven't had the chance to get the closure I need from the person who caused it all in the first place?"

There was a long silence before Gramps spoke again.

"_And you think confronting Leah is going to make everything alright?_" I wasn't really sure, but I had to see her. How could Leah tell me she was falling for me one night, and then never speak to me again only a few months later? "_I mean, I get it, son. She didn't just walk away from you; she walked away from us, too._" The hurt was so evident in his voice. "_We loved Leah like she was our own. We miss her, also._"

"I know, Gramps." I exhaled sadly. "Which means you, of all people, should understand why I must do this. I need to come back to Forks and track down Leah. I deserve an explanation." The familiar pangs in my chest began to lessen already. Something in me screamed that this was what I needed to do.

"_This is what you want?_" Gramps asked once more.

"It's what I need," I told him.

"_Alright, fine. We'll support you in this. As you know, your grandmother and I are out of town. You still have the spare key?_"

"Of course I do," I replied, looking down at my key chain.

"_Call us when you land safely_."

"Yes, sir." Just as I hung up, I noticed Matt and Sonya standing in my doorway. Matt had an apprehensive look on his face, while Sonya looked utterly pissed. She wasn't a Leah fan. She got a front row seat to my self-destruction after things ended so badly between us.

"The front door was unlocked," Matt explained. "Besides, it's almost like a second nature to waltz in." This was the same house my grandparents rented for me when I was in college. After graduating and renewing my publishing contract, I used my sign-on bonus to buy the place.

Yes my grandparents were very well off, and so were my adoptive parents. They could have easily bought the house for me, but I wanted to do it for myself.

"We came to help clean up," Sonya added as she continued glaring at me, folding her arms across her chest.

I slowly rose from my desk. "I know what you're thinking, Sony, –" I used her nickname hoping to get a little bit of leniency.

"Oh, you don't wanna know what I'm thinking, _chico_," she huffed, marching into the living room. Her accent always got thicker when she was pissed. "How many times huh? _Cuantos_?" she hissed. "How many times did Gi-Gi, Matt, Donte and I have to literally pick you up off the damn floor, drunk off your ass, reeling over what that _la __bruja_ did to you?"

"Don't insult her!" I spat. Sonya knew I drew the line when it came to bashing Leah. Yes, she hurt me badly, but I wouldn't allow any of them to disrespect her.

"Well, technically it wasn't an insult," Matt spoke up. "_La __bruja_ means sorceress and it's obvious to us all that Leah somehow bewitched you a long time ago, because here you are, still under her spell," he mused sadly, shaking his head. "You never get involved with serious relationships," he pointed out. I never stayed with one girl long enough for any of them to meet my friends or family. "They were never good enough."

"They were never _Leah Clearwater_," Sonya mumbled as she started gathering empty beer cans and tossing them in a large trash bag.

"But," did I hear a _'but'_ come out of Matt's mouth? "I think this is a good idea."

"Are you serious right now?" Sonya glowered at her husband.

Matt held up his hands defensively. "Just hear me out, babe!" Sonya raised one brow and waited impatiently for her husband to plead his case. He walked up to his wife and placed his hand on her barely visible baby bump. "We love one another," he stroked her cheek and instantly her face softened, "and if all of a sudden, you just disappeared on me with no explanation, I'd want answers, too." My friend turned his attention to me. "Go to Forks. Find your girl."

"What about you, Sony?" I stared at Matt's wife. She pivoted her weight on one foot before looking me directly in the eyes. "Are you okay with this?" I could tell she was internally struggling with her answer.

"No, I'm not," Sonya, answered honestly. Of course she wasn't. I didn't blame her, either. "But," another '_but'_ this sounds promising, "I understand, and if or when she hurts you, I will be here. _We will all be here_. Just make sure you're back in time for Donte's wedding." It was still four weeks away.

"I'm the best man. Of course I'll be there," I grinned.

Leah first. Wedding second.

**Flashback **

_"Come on, Leah! Give it back!" I chased her around the table._

_"Hell, no!" she cackled as she dashed into the living room. "I'm keeping this picture." She dangled my future blackmail in her hand. "You look so adorable with your little hat," she cooed._

_"It's a __Yamaka__!" I tried to snatch the picture out of her hand, but she was too fast and she ducked and slid between my legs. "Come on, Leah. It was my Bar Mitzvah." I went running after her as she raced upstairs._

_"Bar what? How old were you back then, ten?" She made it to my room and tried to slam the door shut, but I slid my foot out just in time._

_"Thirteen," I corrected her, pushing the door open. "It's a Jewish religious ritual and family celebration where a boy is deemed personally responsible for fulfilling all the commandments," I added, playfully snatching the photo from her grasp._

_She gave me a mischievous pout, only making her that much more sexy. This was our second summer as friends and we were closer than ever. But I messed up. I told Leah I didn't see her romantically anymore. I told her my crush had died._

_I lied. I was deeper in love with her now than I was before. I just didn't want any awkwardness. I felt that by telling her I just saw her as a friend, our friendship would be easier. I also convinced myself that if I told her I didn't see her that way anymore, maybe someday I wouldn't. Shit wasn't working._

_"Do you really want to keep this picture, Leah?" I walked over to where she was standing by my bed looking out the window, obviously pretending like she really didn't care. "Just say yes and it's all yours," I teased, waving it in front of her._

_"I don't know," she stared down at her nails, "doesn't really matter."_

_"Doesn't matter?" I repeated. "Well, I guess I can just toss this in the trash." I started walking towards the wastebasket. Within seconds, I felt Leah jump on my back._

_"You better not, Richard Faust! I swear I'll kick your ass! Give me my damn picture back!" She tried to reach for the photograph, but I had my hand extended farther away from her._

_"Your picture?!" I laughed hysterically._

_"Yes, mine!" She laughed back. I flung her on the bed and did a belly flop beside her._

_I couldn't stop marveling at her – how strikingly beautiful Leah was. Her skin was a flawless shade of copper; she had the longest eyelashes I had ever seen, and behind those eyelashes were the most amazing set of smoky black eyes. I loved watching them dance and dart whenever she was experiencing a higher level of emotion. She had sexy curves in all the right places and she already stood at almost 5'7" now. If I were to take her back to California with me, she'd be mistaken as a model or be offered a contract right on the spot._

_After finally shaking my head out of my Leah-induced haze, I tugged at her long, jet-black hair and then handed her the photo. "It's yours, Leah."_

_"Thanks, Rich." She smiled at me and held the photo to her chest._

_I wasn't even talking about that damn picture anymore; I was referring to my heart__._

**PLEASE REVIEW &amp; A SNEAK PEAK OF CHAPTER 4 WILL BE IN YOUR INBOX SUNDAY**

**Thanks once again for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Beta'd by the magnificent and creative Sparkling-Iris and the oh-so-very extraordinary and very tremendous Aretee!**

**A million thanks to those who added YDKM to their alerts/favorites**

**To my wonderful reviewers, I cannot thank you enough, I hope you enjoyed the sneak peak I sent your way. **

**Pictures of original characters/imprints and places are on my profile under:**

_You Don't Know Me_ **and **_If You're Not the One_

**Chapter 4: Spirit Warriors and Shamrocks**

**Leah POV**

_"He died in prison." I sat there, stunned by Rich's admission about his birth father. I was sitting with my legs crossed on the floor; Rich was sitting across from me in the same way. I asked him to tell me one fact about his real parents, but I never__expected__him to reveal something so shocking. I was utterly speechless._

_"What did he do?" I whispered, finally finding my voice._

_"Very. Bad. Things," he exhaled, his lips trembling. "Unspeakable acts." Rich lifted his head to look up at me. His eyes were glistening. "I finally got the courage to track down my birth mother when I was eighteen."_

_"Gramps and Nonna's daughter?"_

_He nodded._

_"She wants nothing to do with me," his voice cracked._

_"Why?" Rich was amazing. How could she not want him?_

_"Because she sees my father in me," he replied sadly, dropping his head. I grabbed a hold of my best friend's face and lifted it. He appeared so lost and shattered. It broke my heart. _

_"Listen to me, Rich." I looked into his eyes. "You are not your father."_

_"We share the same DNA, Lee," he murmured dejectedly. "Maybe I'm just like him."_

_"No," I shook my head rebelliously, "you are not! You're good, Rich."_

_"How do you know, Leah?" He spoke desperately, staring at me. "How do you know I'm good?" His gaze was so penetrating it almost made me weak. I had to close my eyes for just a brief moment to get my emotions in check. _

_"Because," I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, "you're good to me Rich. You're good to me." I repeated once more. And I really didn't deserve it._

_I was taking more from this friendship than I was giving back. Rich let me into his life, shared his secrets with me, and introduced me to his family, and here I was unable to do the same out of fear of how others would react; specifically Sam. Yes, I truly didn't deserve Rich, but there was no way I could possibly let him go now. He was starting to become the most important person in my life, and that revelation alone scared the shit outta me. _

**Rich POV**

_She thought I was good. She had no idea who my father was – what he did. The terror he caused, the lives he took. The easy part was telling Leah my biological father died in prison. The hard part – the part I would never tell her – was that he died by lethal injection for being the most infamous serial killer known to date. _

_Aden West. His name alone still sent frightful shivers down people's spines to this very day. _

_The easy part was telling Leah my mother didn't want me. The hard part – the part I would never reveal – was that my mom was Aden's only surviving victim and I was the outcome of her tortuous captivity._

_"I have two little sisters," I managed to say._

_"What are their names?" Leah eyes piqued with interest._

_"I can't, Leah," I croaked, shaking my head. I hadn't spoken Essie or Abby's names out loud since the last time I saw them. Since the last time my real mom told me she didn't trust me around my own little sisters because of who my real father was._

_How could she possibly think I would ever hurt them the way Aden West hurt her? The thought alone made me nauseous._

_"I think," I could taste the salty saliva increasing in my mouth, "I'm gonna be sick." I stumbled to my feet, ran into the restroom and slammed the door shut._

_"Rich! Shit!" I heard Leah curse. I made it to the toilet just in time. If my real mom had taken the time to__get to__know me, she'd know I had a really weak stomach. I wasn't even built to do the vile things my real father had been capable of doing. "Rich, I'm so sorry!" She sounded so remorseful and it wasn't even her fault I reacted this way. "I won't push you anymore. I won't ask you any more questions."_

_"Go away, Leah," I groaned. I didn't want her to see me like this. "Leave me alone." I couldn't face her. I didn't want her pity. I was lying down with my head planted against the cold tile. It helped abate the throbbing headache that was starting to form. Everything was quiet__for a moment. I thought for sure she left, but I was wrong. The door slowly creaked open. I heard the faucet turn on,__and then__suddenly, I felt a warm wet compress against my right temple._

_"I'll never leave you alone," Leah whispered. "Especially not like this." _

_It felt like this soft gentle side of the woman I loved so deeply was shown rarely. That knowledge alone made me feel good. Like a part of her would always belong to just me and no one else. "What can I do, Rich? How can I make you feel better?" So many thoughts ran through my mind with that one request. _

_Leave Sam, love me and when you're ready marry me and have MY babies._

_"Just keep talking to me, Leah," I responded softly instead. I lifted my head slightly and placed it in her lap. She didn't object to my actions. Was this crossing the line? Were my actions causing that divide to blur from friendship into the unknown? At that very moment, frankly, I didn't give a damn. I needed her more than I needed anyone else. She was my air._

_"I don't know what to say," she shakily replied._

_"Tell me a story," I murmured._

"_Fresh out of nursery rhymes," she laughed sadly, running her hand through my hair. This was heaven. "I know Quileute legends though." her pinky playfully grazed my ear and sent shivers down my entire spine. Damn, this woman! She had no idea how something so innocent to her could feel so sensual to me. Leah just didn't realize she possessed my entire being. _

_"Tell me one." I squeezed her legs._

_"Not really supposed to tell anyone," Leah sighed. "It's a tribe thing."_

_"No one knows I exist, Leah." Who could I possibly tell? She wouldn't even tell me her brother's name. "They'll never know." It still hurt to say it, even though I knew it was true._

_Leah seemed hesitant for a moment, but finally gave__in. "Okay," she exhaled noisily. "Well, there's this old legend among our tribe that claims we actually descended from wolves." I could tell by Leah's tone that she didn't believe a word of what she was saying, but I found it intriguing nonetheless. "See, the__Quileutes – my people – are a pretty small tribe,__but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood.__The ability to change from human form to wolves."_

_"You mean like shape-shifting?" I didn't mean to interrupt, but this was way better than any story I ever heard growing up. I had the listen to Mother Goose and Leah got to hear about turning into wolves? That's badass._

_"That's right," Leah confirmed with a laugh._

_"So according to this legend, members of your tribe can turn into wolves, like, anytime they__want?"_

_"Not exactly," Leah answered slowly. "The wolf gene; it has to be triggered by our enemy." I heard Leah let out a hearty laugh. "Can you believe that shit? I mean, come on! There's no way this stuff could possibly be true."_

_"Get back to the legend, Leah." She was getting off topic._

_"Right. Anyway, at some point during the early 20th century, this family moved to Forks near our rez. This caused the wolf to be triggered."_

_"Wait a minute, Leah." I sat up and looked at her. "Who's the enemy?" Leah shook her head and laughed again._

_"Cold ones," she smirked. "Beings that look like men, but are hard as stone and cold as ice." Leah tried to sound as ominous as possible, but it wasn't working. "They feed on the blood of humans." The wheels in my head began to spin. Beings that are cold as ice, and feed on the blood of humans…my eyes grew wide with shock._

_"Vampires!" I exclaimed. My headache had all but disappeared._

_"Hush!" Leah warned loudly. "Or I won't tell you the rest of the story." I pretended to zip my mouth shut and throw away the key. _

_"Okay, now where was I?" Leah tapped her chin. "Oh, yeah. This family moved to Forks near our rez. This caused the wolf__to__be triggered in three members of the Quileute tribe, who phased into wolves and prepared to attack these cold ones to defend the humans in the area. However, the coven leader was able to pacify the wolves by telling them that they only fed on the blood of animals." Leah took a deep breath before continuing. "A treaty was agreed upon between the two groups: This clan of cold ones were not to bite humans or trespass on the Quileutes' land, and the Quileutes would not reveal the vampires' existence to the humans."_

_"Wow," I muttered after a long silence. "Thank you, Leah. You always know how to make me feel better."_

_"Don't mention it, that's what friends are for." Leah elbowed me. I was really starting__to loathe that damn word._

_I shook my head and rose. After brushing my teeth, I extended my hand out to Leah. She was still sitting on the bathroom floor. She took it without hesitation. "You know I'm only one eighth Jewish, right?"_

_"Yes, I remember, you telling me that." Leah nodded, following me out of the bathroom. "You're one eighth from Nonna's father." She sat down on my bed. I walked over to my closet and pulled out my old shoebox. It had several little trinkets inside. Things I collected over the years; ones that may appear seemingly insignificant to others, but were extremely important to me._

_"Both of Gramps parents are from Ireland," I explained, sitting down beside her._

_"I know, you spent two weeks there with some cousins before coming here," Leah grumbled. "The beginning of summer really sucked without you" She had no idea how much I__'__d__missed her, too._

_"I brought you a souvenir." I wanted to wait until the end of summer, but after Leah shared something so sacred with me, I felt compelled to share something sacred with her. "Here." I handed__her the three-leaf clover._

_Leah's lips curled up slowly. "A shamrock."_

_"It's one of the best known symbols of Ireland," I began to say._

_"It__'__s also a marshmallow in Lucky Charms," Leah replied, twirling the plant in her hand. "I love that cereal." I couldn't help but laugh. This is why I love this woman._

_"The shamrock," I finally recovered, "is believed to possess magical properties, and in ancient times they were used by Druids to ward off evil spirits. I want you to have it."_

_"Rich, this is better than the Chuck Taylor's." Leah grinned at me, and as if it were a second nature, she rested her head on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, and for the next twenty minutes while we sat in silence, I pretended Leah was mine_.

**Leah POV**

By the time I made it to the shop, Quil was almost done fixing Ester's car. After putting my food away in the break room, I headed towards my office, only to hear that my cousin and Collin were already inside…talking about me. The nerve!

"So how did she take the news?" Collin asked.

"Seth says she handled it better than expected," I heard Brady answer back. "Even after he told her about Embry, she seemed alright." Didn't these two jackasses have anything better to do than talk about me? I flung open the door just in time to see Brady nearly falling out of my chair. Collin was leaning against the wall.

"Hey, Leah!" They both greeted me with excitement.

"What the hell are you two doing in here?" I flung my keys on my desk.

"Can't I just check and see how my cousin is doing?" Brady replied innocently as he stood up. "How are you?"

"I'm doing just peachy," I retorted sarcastically, glaring at Brady before cutting my eyes in Collin's direction. The excitement was gone and a look of nervousness spread across his face as he stared back at me. "And you're here because…?"

"I…um…" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I'm with Brady."

"You're with Brady?" I repeated. Collin nodded his head. "Well, shit," I laughed. "You should let Bree know. Don't want the poor girl waiting around if you two are playing hide the salami with one another." Collin's mouth dropped open, just as his eyes widened. "Perhaps Riley and Diego could give you two some pointers." I winked at him. Bree's adoptive brother had been dating Diego for years now.

"Damn it, Leah!" He trembled. "Why do you have to be so, so…"

I could tell he was struggling for the words to convey how awesome I am, so I decided to help him.

"So amazingly beautiful and magnificent?" I grinned sweetly. "So in-tune with my feminine side its unbelievable?" I added, batting my eyes.

"So fucking mean!" he snarled back. "That's the last time I'll ever spend my time worrying about you." He marched past me.

"That's fine by me!" I yelled after him. "Why don't you spend your time worrying about turning sixteen so you can have a better hobby – like screwing your nineteen year-old girlfriend?!" I whipped my head around to see Brady's stunned expression.

"Get out!" I growled at my cousin. He started to open his mouth. "Not another word, just leave me alone." After Brady quickly made a mad dash out of my office, I finally took a seat and exhaled. I should not have come in today.

Just when I thought I could get some peace, I heard my name coming from a female voice I'd never heard before.

"That's Sue's daughter, right?" There her voice goes again. In most instances any stranger I overheard talking about me would annoy me, and upon meeting them I'd be a total bitch, but there was something in this young girl's voice that made me pause.

Pain. No matter how hard she tried to camouflage it, I could still _hear_ it, _feel_ it, and that alone made me feel kindred to her already.

"Ah-huh. She works in the back office. Lee handles the books, work orders, and our employee schedules." That was Embry. "She used to work the front desk, but Bells does now. She and a customer had a slight _misunderstanding_."

"Misunderstanding?" The girl repeated just as they finally appeared in front of me.

"I kneed a pervy client in the balls for trying to grab my ass," I explained, making my way over from around my desk. "So, you're Ester Moonflower." I tilted my head to the side and folded my arms across my chest. Just like I expected, she was very beautiful, but I wasn't gonna let on I thought so. "Seth said your sister looks nothing like you." Ester moved closer towards me and folded her arms across her chest.

"Abby takes after our mom and I'm surprised you've spoken to your little bro at all," she snorted menacingly, "considering the fact that he's practically moved into Tiffany's house," she added. Girl's got some guts; I'll give her that.

"Actually, he came by the house to shower and change before heading back over there." That's when I noticed the work order to Ester's car in Embry's hand. I took it from him. "He also told me you threatened him. Just so you know, the same rules apply to your little sis." I cut my eyes at her.

"If you touch my sister, I will fuck you up!" Ester snarled, getting directly in my face. Well, damn, this chick was pretty tough. I was impressed and couldn't help but smile at the protective sister standing in front of me.

"You know, I think I might grow to like, instead of just tolerating, your ass." I moved back over to my desk. "I hate spineless bitches. You're definitely not one. If your sister acts anything like you, I may even grow to love her." Considering the fact that she'll be my sister in law someday.

"She's worse," Ester remarked, placing her hand on her hip.

"Even better," I smirked. "Can't wait to meet her."

I watched Embry heave a long sigh of relief. I couldn't really understand why, but for some reason, I genuinely believed I could like Ester. I just had a good feeling about her.

The next few hours flew by quickly, but I was having trouble concentrating. Pretty much the entire pack was spoken for. Imprinted. Dating. Engaged. Suddenly, I found myself thinking back to my own engagement. Not when it happened, but when I had to tell Rich the news…

**PLEASE REVIEW &amp; A SNEAK PEAK OF CHAPTER 5 WILL BE IN YOUR INBOX SUNDAY**

**Thanks once again for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Beta'd by the magnificent and creative Sparkling-Iris and the oh-so-very extraordinary and very tremendous Aretee!**

**A million thanks to those who added YDKM to their alerts/favorites**

**To my wonderful reviewers, I cannot thank you enough, you give me inspiration and keep my creative juices flowing. Many stories to come. **

**Pictures of original characters/imprints and places are on my profile under:**

_You Don't Know Me_ **and** _If You're Not the One_

**Chapter 5: Congratulations**

**Leah** **POV**

_"Rich, please say something."_

_I just told Rich I was marrying Sam and since then, there had been nothing but an eerie, uncomfortable silence radiating from the other end of the phone._

_"Congratulations," he finally spat bitterly. "Where are you guys registered? __Gotta__ get the happy couple the perfect wedding gift." By the fake chipper tone in his voice, I could tell he wasn't happy. "When will I get my invite in the mail? Have I been crowned the maid of honor or the best man?" Ouch, that hurt._

_"Why are you so damn mad, Rich?" I couldn't figure out why, but hearing his resentment caused a slight pang in my chest. Almost like heartburn, but worse._

_What the hell was that?_

_"Mad?" Rich hooted furiously on the other end. "I'm not mad, Leah; I'm fucking thrilled!" he added sarcastically._

_"I know you, Rich-"_

_"No Leah," He cut me off, "You don't." Rich's voice was barely a whisper now. "You don't know me. Not at all."_

_You. Don't. Know. Me. Those four words felt like a kick in the gut._

_"How could you possibly say that?" I managed to say after getting over the initial pain of his hurtful words. I did know Rich. I knew he was adopted and the Faust's had not been just his relatives, but were his actual biological grandparents. His real father died in prison. His birth mother wanted nothing to do with him and he had siblings he missed and loved immensely._

_"Just because I shared a few things about my past doesn't mean shit, Lee!" he yelled. "And right now, my past doesn't even matter. What I'm going through right now does!"_

_"What are you going through? Talk to me, Rich…" I was at my wit's end. I just couldn't understand why he was so angry. Did he think my getting married would end our friendship? I could never walk away from Rich. _

_"This isn't going to change shit! We'll still be friends. Everything will still be the same." The sudden thought of losing Rich sent me into frenzy. I had never been this scared before. "Rich?" my voice cracked. I really hated the fact that this man had such a tremendous effect on me. Not even Sam could bring me so close to tears. But Rich could._

_"Leah," Rich exhaled. His voice softened. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. You're right. Nothing will change between us. Nothing will ever change. We'll always be just friends."_

_What was that tone? Disappointment? Why?_

_"Congratulations." He sounded a lot more sincere this time, but I knew better. He was still lying. "Sam really is a lucky guy. I have to get back to studying, I have an exam tomorrow morning, and you have school. You should get some rest." He sounded so broken. The burn in my chest returned. "I was just worried about losing you."_

_"Okay," I murmured, feeling defeated by this whole conversation. "We're still friends, right?"_

_"Of course, Leah. Always."_

_Sam and I were going to spend the rest of our lives together. This was supposed to be the happiest day of my life, so why the hell did I feel so bad?_

**Rich POV**

_Sam won and I lost. He asked Leah to marry him, and she said yes. I took another gulp of New Amsterdam. My second bottle was already halfway gone and so was I. I allowed the raspy classic tone of Ray Charles to sing my sorrows while I wallowed in my own self-pity over the woman I never had._

_You give your hand to me_

_And then you say hello_

_And I can hardly speak_

_My heart is beating so_

_And anyone can tell_

_You think you know me well_

_But you don't know me (no, you don't know me)_

_No you don't know the one_

_Who dreams of you at night_

_And longs to kiss your lips_

_Longs to hold you tight_

_Oh, I am just a friend_

_That's all I've ever been_

_'Cause you don't know me (no, you don't know me)_

_It was my fault. I should have told her how I felt. No, I should've walked away from her the moment she told me she had a boyfriend. I would have saved myself the embarrassment and heartache._

_I never knew the art of making love_

_No, my heart aches with love for you_

_Afraid and shy, I let my chance go by_

_The chance that you might love me, too (love me, too)_

_Sam. He didn't know her like I did. He always tried to tie Leah down, change and mold her into something she wasn't. In my eyes, she was already perfect._

_You give your hand to me_

_And then you say goodbye_

_I watch you walk away beside the lucky guy_

_Oh, you will never know_

_The one who loves you so_

_Well, you don't know me_

_I never knew the art of making love_

_No, my heart aches with love for you_

_Afraid and shy, I let my chance go by_

_The chance that you might love me, too (love me, too)_

_"How did I become the wrong side of the love song?" I slurred to myself, taking another __gulp. My eyes started going blurry just as my bedroom door flung open._

_"He's in here!" __Gi-Gi's__ tone was filled with relief, and she ran over to me. She cupped my face and studied me carefully. "Are you alright, Rich?"_

_"__Gi-Gi__, aren't you a sore for sight eyes," I mumbled, trying to take another sip. She yanked the bottle from me, and tried to lift me off the floor without success. _

_"Matt! Donte! Help! He's too flipping heavy!" __Gi-Gi__ never cursed; it was an endearing, yet pretty entertaining trait. Too bad I wasn't in a laughing mood._

_"Consuela Nina Francisca Maria De La Fuentes?" I drawled with a heavy Spanish accent. "Where the hell did the nickname __Gi-Gi__ come from?"_

_"You ask a question like that at a time like this?" __Gi-Gi__ grumbled, sliding down on the floor beside me after giving up on trying to lift me. "Because," she huffed, "Sony couldn't say Cee-Cee right when we were little. It came out sounding like __Gi-Gi__, and it just sort of stuck."_

_The first time I ever met Consuela, who preferred to be called __Gi-Gi__, was when she joined us sophomore year in college after moving in with me, Donte, Matt, and Sonya. She was Sony's little cousin, but they were more like sisters._

_Matt and Sony tried to set us up, and the idea seemed pretty tempting at first, because __Gi-Gi__ reminded me of Leah, appearance-wise. Pretty sad, huh? She had similar cooper skin, and those amazing exotic features. But after one date with her, I realized __Gi-Gi__ was nothing like my Leah, and __Gi-Gi__ made it pretty clear that she did not find me attractive at all. She already had eyes for someone else._

_"How did I end up here __Gi-Gi__?" I sighed heavily._

_"You fell in love with the right person at the wrong time," she exhaled back sadly. __Gi-Gi__ understood me better than everyone else. She knew what it was like to love someone who didn't love her back. Donte was just too dumb to see it. She, too had been stuck in the shitty little friend zone._

_"We got you, bro." Donte lifted me effortlessly off the floor and onto my bed._

_"Here, drink this." Matt shoved bottled water in my hand._

_"I don't want this." I shoved it back. "I want my vodka back," I demanded like a petulant child._

_"Bar's closed," Sonya interjected. "Water is all you're getting, __chico__."_

_"What the hell are ya'll doing here anyway?!" I didn't want them around. I wanted to be by myself. I wanted to be angry. I wanted to throw shit and even shed a few tears if need be. I couldn't do that shit with them around._

_"We live here," __Gi-Gi__ responded forlornly._

_"And number 2: You've been blowing up my cell with some utterly depressing shit about losing Leah," Donte added with frustration. "Thought we were __gonna__ find your ass sitting outside your window ready to jump!"_

_"And last, but definitely not least," Matt kneeled in front of me, "You cannot lose someone you never had, my friend." I could tell it hurt him to give me the honest truth, but he was right._

_But all he did was piss me off. "Why does she get to have my heart, but I can't have hers?"_

_"No one told your dumb ass to give it away!" Donte yelled back. "You did this shit to yourself, man. Now man the fuck up and get over it!" I stumbled out of bed and shoved Donte against the wall._

_He shoved me back. "I know you're drunk, Rich, but I will beat your ass! Don't take your shit out on me!"_

_"Guys, please don't fight," Matt pleaded._

_"Stay out of this, Matt!" Donte and I both barked at him._

_"I don't know what the hell's your problem, bro," Donte spat. "Have you taken a look in the mirror?" he demanded. "With your pretty boy looks and book smarts, you can have any chick you want. There are more stars out there in the sky…"_

_"And for me, Leah's star shines the brightest!" I interrupted him. "Can't you see that, D? I didn't choose to fall in love with her. It just happened, I didn't have a choice. Did you think I would have picked this fucked up situation?" I demanded, glaring at my friend of fifteen years. "But what do you know, when you just screw any female who comes within a three foot radius of you and ignore the only woman meant for you?" It was time D realized he had someone amazing in his corner. Someone he was totally ignoring._

_"What the hell are you talking about, Rich?" D bellowed. I immediately pointed my finger in __Gi-Gi's__ direction._

_"You see that amazing woman over there?"_

_"Rich, please don't!" I watched __Gi-Gi's__ lips tremble. She had a pleading look in her eyes, but I continued anyway._

_"She'd walk over hot coals for you. But you're so distracted by these other girls, you can't even see what's standing in front of you."_

_D's eyes blinked several times as he stared at __Gi-Gi__ with utter astonishment. She remained tight-lipped. "I had no idea…" his tone softened with hurt by the revelation._

_"Of course you didn't," I scoffed. "__Gi-Gi__ didn't mean to give her heart away either, and you were just too dumb to notice – just like me with Leah, __Gi-Gi__ was too stubborn to say shit!" I wasn't going to let them make the same mistakes I did. They were meant to be. Destined for one another._

_"Still, even though you shatter __Gi-Gi's__ heart day after day with all your bullshit, she loves you to pieces, and that's what I will continue to do with Leah. I just hope you're smart enough to wake the fuck up and love __Gi-Gi__ back." I grabbed my jacket and stumbled out of my bedroom. "I'm going for a walk. No one follow me."_

_I didn't regret what I told Donte that night. Had I not said anything, he and Consuela may have never started dating. A drunken man tells the sober truth and because I said what I did, my two friends fell in love and Donte stopped being a man whore._

_Shit, I really was the best man. Leah and I patched things up the next day and I started preparing to really let her go. It was hard, but I knew it was for the best. Leah promised things wouldn't change, but I knew things would. I wasn't a fan of Sam's, but I wouldn't be the third wheel to their marriage. I would have to truly love Leah from a distance once she was married. I just couldn't take a front row seat to her eternally belonging to someone else, watch her have his kids and live happily ever after. That would be walking down a path to insanity. I had lost so much already. First, Essie and Abby. Now, Leah. I should be used to losing by now. But I wasn't._

**~XOXOXOXO~**

After pulling into the driveway of my grandparents' house, I just couldn't bring myself to get out of my car. I took a long deep breath. "You can do this." I gripped the steering wheel. What the hell was I thinking? Could I really confront Leah? Could I really tell her what she put me through? Or would I take one look into those beautiful dark eyes of hers and fall to pieces? Would I fall under her spell again, like Sony and Matt so eloquently put it?

There was only one way to find out. I pulled my keys out of the ignition and opened my car door. It was now or never.

**Leah POV**

By the time my night came, I was utterly exhausted. I took a quick shower and climbed into bed. Not more than five seconds passed before my phone started ringing. It was Embry.

_"What the hell do you want, Call?" _I snarled._ "I had an eight hour shift at the shop followed by two hours of fucking patrol right after that. Unless someone is bleeding from vital fucking organs…"_

_"_Seth almost phased in my mom's house after hearing some shit about Abby and Ester's past_," _he cut me off.

_"Shit," _I hissed, hopping out of bed. I was already rummaging through my drawers, trying to find something to put on_._

"I have to go check on him. Paul's on patrol and the only thing he'll do is make him angrier."

_"No shit," _I agreed.

_"I need a favor."_

_"I'll be there in ten minutes." _I hung up. I would do anything for my little brother and pack. Yeah, they drove me insane, but they were my family and I loved them even if I didn't want to admit it. Shit, they knew I did. I didn't take long for me to get to Tiff's house. I banged on the door.

"Open up, damn it!" I yelled. "Or I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house in!" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Did she just quote The Three Little Pigs?" I heard a soft voice whisper loudly. "Who does she think she is, the big bad wolf or something?" That must have been Abigail.

"Nah, she's just...Leah. Come on." I heard Ester mutter nonchalantly. These girls had no idea.

**PLEASE REVIEW &amp; A SNEAK PEAK OF CHAPTER 6 WILL BE IN YOUR INBOX SUNDAY**

**Thanks once again for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Beta'd by the magnificent and creative Sparkling-Iris and the oh-so-very extraordinary and very tremendous Aretee!**

**A million thanks to those who added YDKM to their alerts/favorites**

**To my wonderful reviewers, I cannot thank you enough, you give me inspiration and keep my creative juices flowing. Many stories to come. **

**Pictures of original characters/imprints and places are on my profile under:**

**_You Don't Know Me_**** and ****_If You're Not the One_**

**Chapter 6: Special to Me**?

**Leah POV**

"Hurry up!" I banged once again.

"Hold on!" The door finally swung open.

"'Bout damn time. Took you long enough, Moonflower." I waltzed in.

"So sorry, Clearwater. I didn't mean to keep you waiting so long," Ester pouted sarcastically. Damn, I really liked this chick.

"I'll let it slide this one time," I sassed back, all the while still slightly grinning as my eyes focused in on who could only be none other than Abigail Moonflower, my brother's mate. He described her to the tee. "Well, shit, girl." My eyes flickered from Ester and then back at Abigail. They were total opposites in appearance, but both very beautiful.. "Seth was right," I smirked, "y'all look nothing alike."

"You and Seth aren't exactly twins, either," Abigail retorted, folding her arms across her chest. Oh yeah, I think I like this one too.

"Thank the great spirits for that," I grunted, walking over to the living room and sitting down on the sofa. "I mean, come on, could you picture my little brother in a dress?" I nearly gagged.

"I don't think I can picture you in a dress, Leah," Ester laughed, sitting down beside me, Abigail joined us moments later.

"Fair enough," I shrugged indifferently, yanking off my black hoodie and revealing the black t-shirt I wore underneath. In large white capital letters it read: _**DO NOT READ THE NEXT SENTENCE, **_followed by:_** You little rebel. I like you.**_ I watched Ester's lip curl up as she read the words. She said nothing but I could tell she approved. "So Abby, Seth tells me you write funny ass stories."

"That's right," Abigail confirmed confidently, sizing me up in the process.

"Can I hear one?" I grinned mischievously. Abigail glanced and raised one brow at Ester, she her little sis a reassuring nod and a humorous grin. That was all she needed to know I could be trusted.

"I'll be right back." My brother's mate shot up and returned seconds later with a composition book.

Abigail flicked through a few pages. "I'm not sure which one…"

"Read her Three Wishes," Ester quickly told her, winking at me.

"That's a good one," Abigail laughed, flicking through a couple more pages until she found it. "Okay, here goes.

_"A despondent woman was walking along the beach when she saw a bottle on the sand. She picked it up and pulled out the cork. Whoosh! A big puff of smoke appeared._

_"'You have released me from my prison,' the genie told her. 'To show my thanks, I will grant you three wishes. But be cautious, for with each one of your wishes, your mate will receive double of whatever you request.' _

Talk about a tough break. To hell with the three wishes, I can do bad all by my damn self!

_"'Why?' the woman asked.'That bum left me for another woman.'_

_"'That is how it is written,' replied the genie._

_"The woman shrugged and then asked for a million dollars. There was a flash of light, and a million dollars appeared at her feet. At the same instant, in a far-off place, her wayward husband looked down to see twice that amount at his feet." _

What the hell was with this woman? How could she possibly wish for that knowing he would get twice as much?

_"'…and your second wish?'_

_"'Genie, I want the world's most expensive diamond necklace.' Another flash of light, and the woman was holding the precious treasure. And, in that distant place, her husband was looking for a gem broker to buy his latest bonanza. _

Okay I get it now; the woman has to be mentally ill or just plain stupid, because only a crazy person would make a wish like that.

_"'Genie, is it really true that my husband has two million dollars and more jewels than I do, and that he gets double of whatever I wish for?'"_

_"The genie said it was indeed true._

_"'Okay, genie, I'm ready for my last wish,' the woman said. 'Scare me half to death.'" _

It only took me two seconds to get the ending. I keeled over laughing. I take it back, this woman is a lucid genius.

"Fucking love it!" Just then, my phone chimed. It was a text from Embry.

**Seth and I are ****gonna**** crash at Josh's place. Abby and Ester got invited to the beach with us tomorrow; give 'em a ride. Thanks.**

"Looks like Call and my brother are staying the night at Josh's mansion. You two are stuck with me. We can drive to the beach together in the morning. Until then…" I reached into my bag and pulled out two DVD's that always made me feel better: Magic Mike and The Lucky One.

"Tatum or Efron?" I waved them both in front of them. We stared at one another for three seconds before replying all at once.

"Tatum first! Efron second."

"Oh yes, I think I'm gonna have a lot of fun with you bitches!" Yeah, it was official. Abby and Ester weren't bad at all.

**~XOXOXOXOXOXOX~**

Thirty minutes into watching Magic Mike, Abby and I were immersed in one of the most important debates of my entire life.

Who was better looking; Mike or Adam?

"Are you high?" I exclaimed, staring at Abigail, totally dumbfounded. "Tatum is way hotter than Pettyfer." I whipped my head in Ester's direction. "Help me out, Moonflower."

"I think both of you are wrong," Ester laughed, tossing popcorn in her mouth. "Matt Bomer is way sexier than either one of them!" Suddenly, Ester seemed lost in her thoughts. I wondered who she was thinking of. Matt or Embry. A small grin spread across her face. Oh yeah, Embry – hands down.

"What?" Abigail and I yelled at the same time, bringing Ester out of her naughty little thoughts.

"You need to get your eyes checked, Essie!" Abigail proceeded to steal some of her sister's popcorn. We were so lost in our dispute that we didn't even hear Tiffany come in.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What's with all the commotion?" An amused expression danced across her face.

"I'm glad you're here, Tiff." I stood up and placed my hands on my hips. "I need you to tell these poor misguided chicks that Tatum is way hotter than Matt Bomer and Alex Pettyfer."

"Sorry, Leah," Tiff sighed apologetically, "but I can't." She placed her purse on the table.

"And why the hell not? You don't think Bomer or Pettyfer looks better than Tatum, do you?" I stared at Tiffany in utter disbelief.

"No, of course not, Lee." Tiffany smiled and took a seat beside Ester before slipping off her shoes.

"So it must be Matthew McConaughey, then?" Abigail pressed.

"No." Embry's mom shook her head.

"Then who the heck is it?" Ester demanded, smiling all the while.

"Adam Rodriguez," she exhaled admiringly.

"Tito!" All three of us shrieked at the same time.

"Oh…yes!" Tiff hooted. "I have been in love with that man since he played Detective Eric Delko on CSI Miami. I was so damn disappointed when that show got cancelled," she noted unhappily.

"Well, that explains why you have all ten seasons of it on DVD," Ester observed, pointing at her collection.

"Damn right," Tiff confirmed just as her phone went off.

_I don't __wanna__ be without you babe; _  
_I don't want a broken heart._  
_Don't __wanna__ take a breath without you babe;_  
_I don't __wanna__ play that part,_  
_I know that I love you,_  
_But let me just say;_  
_I don't want to love you in no kind of way,_  
_No…No!_  
_I don't want a broken heart; _  
_And I don't __wanna__ play the broken-hearted girl_

_No...No!_  
_No broken-hearted girl,_  
_I'm no broken-hearted girl_

I was all too familiar with Joshua Uley's ring-tone.

"I have to take this." Embry's mom stood up. "Excuse me," she added, before leaving the room. Ester looked over at me as I shook my head disapprovingly and took a sip of my soda.

"She's still in love with Embry's dad?" Ester whispered, staring at me.

"Yup," I spat. "I guess you can say the heart wants what the heart wants." Even if the heart can't have it anymore.

"I guess," Ester mumbled while rolling her eyes. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"You don't believe in love?" I asked, carefully scanning her face, searching for something - anything that could unlock the inner mystery of Ester Moonflower.

"I believe it exists, but I only choose to acknowledge it in a kinship sort of way.'" She gestured towards Abigail, who was still lost in the movie.

Wow, Embry had his work cut out for him. An imprint that didn't believe in love. But I understood where she was coming from perfectly. It was obvious. Ester had been let down by love, too.

"Maybe if I initially had the same outlook on love as you do, I wouldn't be the way I am now," I stated bitterly, leaning forward. "It's funny, you know?" I smirked, shaking my head. "We make all these plans as kids or teenagers and we never think for one second that it won't turn out that way." Ester nodded in agreement as I continued speaking. "Then one day – in the blink of eye – something happens, totally changing and destroying everything you ever believed in." Ester and I shared the same pain, maybe in a different way, but we understood one another.

"What was his name?" Ester finally asked me after a few tense moments.

Richard Faust. He was everything I never knew I wanted until it was too late.

"Doesn't matter," I replied instead, shrugging indifferently. "It's over now," I added. I would never see him again. What was the point of talking about him now?

I could tell that Ester wanted me to elaborate. "Leah?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"What?" I answered, not taking my eyes off the screen.

"Do you think you'll ever allow yourself to let anyone in again, you know, romantically?" No fucking way in hell would I ever allow my heart to open to anyone else – unless I imprinted. I would have no choice in the matter.

"Only against my own will," I gritted out through my teeth. It would happen sooner or later. Seth and Embry were living proof of that. "We're dropping like fucking flies," I muttered to myself.

"What does that even mean?" Ester asked, sounding confused. Shit. I was really hoping she didn't hear me.

"Essie," Abigail groaned, slightly annoyed. "Can we just watch the damn movie? Can't you tell that Leah doesn't want to talk about this?" She tilted her head in my direction. I must have looked like I wanted to punch something or someone, because Ester finally dropped the subject.

I was going through a lot. There was a time when I didn't dare think of Rich, but suddenly every amazing, difficult, happy memory I shared with him was surfacing. It was becoming more and more difficult to block him out. Yet the pain of his absence didn't hurt as badly as it used to. Was I finally getting over him? Or had my heart officially turned into stone?

"You alright, Essie?" Abigail's sudden concern for her sister put my thoughts to a halt.

"No," she replied. "I have a headache. I'm going to see if Tiff has some Advil or Tylenol and then I'm heading to bed." She stood up and gave her sis a kiss on the forehead. As she passed me, I did my best to look as relaxed as possible. I didn't want her worrying about me. "Night, Clearwater."

"Night, Moonflower." I playfully kicked her. "You better not be all emo tomorrow. I don't want to have to drown your ass."

"You gotta catch me first, bitch," she sniggered, flicking me off and causing me to laugh as well.

"I'm sorry about Essie," Abigail apologized, shaking her head. "She's pretty much lost her faith in humanity," she exhaled. "It died with our father." Suddenly, I felt even more kindred to my brother's mate. We had something in common: the loss of our fathers.

"Do you share the same belief as your dear old sis, Abigail?" I really hoped she didn't. I wasn't sure how Seth could handle something like that.

"No," Abigail replied. "Humanity seems to be reinforcing my faith these days," She blushed slightly. She didn't talk like most fifteen year old girls I'd been around. I could hear a higher level of intelligence as she spoke. It impressed me. "And please call me Abby." I was pleasantly taken aback by her request. It seemed only Ester had been given that honor. I couldn't help but smile at my brother's mate.

"So," I exhaled, "Does my brother have anything to do with your _sudden reinforced faith_?" Abby's blush only deepened by my question.

"Perhaps," she grinned. "He's pretty great." There was something about this girl's smile that put me at ease.

"That he is," I agreed.

"Throw in Tiff's generosity – she's letting us stay here until Mother Moonflower's house is done being renovated." Jake already told me earlier at the shop. Sam's guys were already drawing up new blueprints to modernize the place. "And your mom – she got me well again." She smiled brightly. "Our father used to tell us that this place was magical, Leah." Did Tim also tell Ester and Abby the legends of our tribe? "It feels like it's healing me, what's broken." Her beautiful brandy eyes glistened a little. "I believe it will fix Ester—with Embry's help, of course." She then reached for my hand and shockingly, I didn't jerk away. "I believe La Push will fix you too, Leah."

Who was this kid? Abby sounded like a real life walking-talking teenaged Buddha. There was something about the Moonflower sisters. Something I couldn't place. Something I couldn't understand. I felt a strange familiarity around them. Like I had known them for years. Like somehow the three of us were connected.

Was it the imprint? No, it couldn't be. I mean, I was protective of Bree, Claire, Kim, Rachel, Bella, and hell, even Emily. It was the wolf in me.

However, for Abby and Ester, I felt more compelled to do so. I felt like I would lay my life on the line for them within a millisecond. Why? What made them so different? What made these two girls so damn special to me?

**PLEASE REVIEW &amp; A SNEAK PEAK OF CHAPTER 7 WILL BE IN YOUR INBOX SUNDAY**

**Thanks once again for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Beta'd by the magnificent and creative Sparkling-Iris and the oh-so-very extraordinary and very tremendous Aretee!**

**A million thanks to those who added YDKM to their alerts/favorites**

**To my wonderful reviewers, I cannot thank you enough, you give me inspiration and keep my creative juices flowing. Many stories to come. **

**Pictures of original characters/imprints and places are on my profile under:**

_You Don't Know Me_** and **_If You're Not the One_

**Chapt****er 7: Beach Fun &amp; Bad Tidal Waves**

We made it to the beach just in time to catch Embry, Jake, Sam, and Paul in a huge puppy pile.

"Aww, isn't this just a Kodak moment? Where's a damn camera when you need one?" I cooed sarcastically with mocked disappointment as we approached them. "Oh, fuck it – my cell phone will just have to do." Even though it came out a little bitchy, I meant every word. I cared about these guys a great deal. Maybe not Sam so much but definitely Embry, Jake, and Paul.

My feelings towards Embry were the exact same as Seth, he truly was a little brother to me. Jake was my Alpha. Strong and firm but devoted. And Paul, he was male equivalent. How could I not love the male version of myself?

After finally breaking free, Embry whipped around – most likely to make some silly little remark back – but stopped dead in his tracks once his eyes landed on Ester. His face was priceless as his eyes raked over his mate from head to toe and back up again.

"Shit," he breathed out loudly. I guess he approved of Ester's black bikini top and light denim daisy dukes.

Abby ended up wearing a blue one-piece, black shorts, and a black long sleeved crochet beach cover-up. I guess Abby wasn't as confident as her dear old sis, when it came to exposing skin, and I really didn't see nothing wrong with that.

"Well, at least his ass isn't tongue tied anymore," I whispered in Ester's ear.

"That he isn't," she agreed, all the while still smiling at Embry. "And I must admit, I like this Embry a whole lot better."

"Hey, Embry!" Abby happily greeted him. "Where's Seth?" She looked around the beach anxiously. Her excitement in seeing my little brother actually made me smile. Just a little bit.

"He had something he needed to take care of, but he'll be here a little later," Jake cut in. I knew my little brother was on patrol. "It's nice to finally meet you, Abigail."

"You're Jacob?" My brother's imprint grinned happily.

"That's right," he confirmed with a weird smile. "How'd you know?"

"Well, Seth has a lot of pics in his phone of all of you. He sort of showed them to me a few times, told me a couple things about you all so I wouldn't forget your names or faces," she replied.

"Oh, really?" Paul tilted his head, staring at my brother's mate. "What exactly did he say?"

"Well, you're Paul, Rachel's fiancé," she began, "and a total dick." We all started laughing, including the girls off in the distance. "But a good guy all the same," Abby added, smirking.

"That's about right," Paul agreed with a nod, and then turned his attention to Embry's imprint. "What's up, Ester? We didn't get a chance to meet yesterday."

"Hey," Ester replied with amusement. She must've still been thinking about what her little sis said earlier. I know I was.

"And just so you know, being an asshole is not a bad thing," Paul added. "Just ask our girl, Leah, here." Oh no, he didn't!

"I'm not an asshole," I countered with a menacing look, staring back at Paul. "I'm a grade 'A' bitch, and that's Queen B to you."

"Oh! Please forgive me, Queen B." Paul fell to his knees and began to grovel at my feet. He then desperately grabbed my hands and started planting kisses all over them. Disgusting!

"Rach! Please come get your man, he's being gross again!" I hollered, pushing Paul away from me and throwing him, off-balanced, into the sand.

"Looks like you got things covered from where I'm sitting!" Rachel yelled back humorously.

"What did Seth say about me?" Brady cut in anxiously.

"You're Brady: Seth's cousin," she said quickly. "Who's next?" Abby asked, looking around at our group.

"That's it? No smart remarks? No grand personality trait?" Brady seemed a little ticked off. I could tell Abby was holding back what Seth told her about his cousin, as her lips formed into a tight line. She looked back at Embry for what appeared to be guidance.

"Go ahead, Abby. We have no secrets," Embry urged her with a grin on his face.

"He said you were a really good singer," Abby murmured shyly.

"Well, everybody knows that," Brady bragged.

It was true. Brady really sounded a hell of a lot like Bruno Mars with a touch of Usher mixed in, but my cousin tended be a cocky little show off when it came to his voice. In all honesty, I sometimes just wanted to punch him in the face when he got that way. There's nothing wrong with showcasing your talent, but dude, have some humility about it! Just saying.

"Yeah, but he also said you like singing Rhianna and Katy Perry songs at the top of your lungs in the shower when you think no one is around," she finally divulged with a grin that cut through his cocky smile. Brady's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Hell yes, Abby! It's official. I love this kid!

"Oh, man!" Collin keeled over laughing. "How the hell did we not know that shit?! I can't wait to tell all the chicks at school..."

"I think that would be a really shitty thing to do, Collin, especially considering the fact that you still sleep with a teddy bear named Dr. Bo-Bo." With that, Collin immediately stopped laughing while all of us burst into a fit of hysterics.

"No!" Collin shook his head frantically. "That's not true! I don't sleep with him at night anymore! He just sits on my bed for decoration."

"That doesn't make that shit any better, man!" Quil gasped in between laughs. "You're such a pansy, dude!"

"Don't call him a pansy, I think it's sweet!" Abby defended Jake's cousin. "Besides, it's not like he used to dress up in his mom's clothes and high heels when he was twelve and sing I Feel Like a Woman by Shania Twain, Quil Ateara," she added. "Not that I think anything is wrong with that. I think a man being in touch with his feminine side is a good thing." Abby was gonna fit in with all of us just fine.

By this time, Jared was in tears, trying to catch his breath as he hung on to Paul. Sam tried to remain stoic, but by the look on his face, he was about to burst any minute. Jake quickly turned around and tried to hide his face, but everyone heard his guffaws loud and clear.

Holding Quil down and forcing his ass into his mom's clothes were some good times. I'm gonna have to pull those memories out of my mental archive the next time we all have patrol.

"That shit does not count! Leah, Rach, and Becca used to tie me down and make me do it! Tell her, Leah!" Quil pleaded desperately with me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Quil," I lied effortlessly. "You told us you loved your mom's dresses." I pinched his cheeks. "We just simply helped you try them on – at least that's how I remembered it," I sniggered.

"This is some bullshit, man!" Quil threw his hands up and stormed off.

I watched Claire jump up from our group of wolf girls and go after him, yelling, "Babe, it's okay. All kids dress up in their parents clothes!" Yeah right, Claire, keep telling your man that.

"Does anyone else want to know how I remembered their names?" Abby asked, looking around with the most evil grin on her face. Ester was standing beside her sister, looking upon her with pride and a hint of amusement.

Jared, Sam, and Jake immediately stopped laughing.

"Hell, no!" They all exclaimed at once.

"Let's just stick to normal introductions." Sam stepped forward. "Hello, Ester and Abigail, I'm Sam." God, I hated how polite he sounded. Why couldn't he just be an asshole so it could be easier for me to hate him?

"Embry's brother," Ester replied, looking from Embry and then back at Sam. "You two look a lot alike."

"Strong Uley genes," Sam replied, shaking Ester and Abby's hands. "We'll find out soon enough whose genes are stronger between my wife and me; we're having a baby."

Why the fuck did he have to go there? I'm right here, damn it!

"Wow! Embry didn't tell me." Ester stared at Embry inquisitively, however, Embry's eyes immediately shifted towards me instead. He had the most concerned look on his face. He was worried about me. I could tell. I didn't give a shit about Sam. But I longed for what I could have had with Rich. Children.

No! I yelled to myself. I'm not going to let Sam break me. "Come on, Abby." I tugged her arm. "I'll introduce you to the girls, and Ester, you haven't met Emily yet, Sam's wife."

I glared at my ex one last time with a look that said, Fuck you, Sam Uley, before storming off with Ester and Abby in toe, thinking all the while that those four words would be perfect for my next t-shirt.

The other wolf girls loved Abby almost instantly. It seemed effortless for her, and I could tell Ester was doing her best to loosen up, but she was still very guarded. Considering the fact that she loved Abby so fiercely, I knew she was capable of caring for others, well, eventually. Not everybody is the same. Bonding with others may take a little time with Ester in contrast to her little sis.

Abby and Ester didn't cringe or stare at the scars on Emily's face like most people did when meeting her for the first time. It was as if Abby and Ester didn't see them or just saw past them.

Ester sat down on a large beach towel next to Embry brought by the rest of the wolf girls, and started watching the pack and Riley toss the football around. They were sitting a few feet away. I guess to get a little privacy.

Abby, Diego, the other imprints, and I decided to listen to a little bit of music and just veg out and enjoy the warm summer day.

"Wow, Leah, I really love your tattoo." At first I thought she was talking about the wolf brand on my arm, but instead, she pointed to the other one. The one I got with Rich. The one I got a lot of flak for after I phased, since no one knew about it or could possibly understand why the hell I'd get something like that.

My tribal styled three-leaf shamrock tattoo that rested just above my pelvic bone. "Why a three-leaf clover, though?" she asked curiously.

Whenever I found myself about to slip and think of Rich in the pack mind, I used the tattoo as a distracting focal point. After Rich and I finally got together, we wanted to get something that represented our love for one another. Since we were way too chicken shit to get one another's names, we decided to get something inspired by each other's heritage. Rich wanted to go all out and get a wolf tattoo, but I told him that was way too extreme, so instead, he got two eagle feathers on his arm. I went with the shamrock inspired by his Irish heritage.

Usually, I would just lie, but I just couldn't with Seth's mate, so I kept it short and simple. "It's a long story," I muttered. Even though thinking about Rich didn't hurt as much anymore, I wasn't ready to share my heartache with an audience present.

"I'm sure it is," Abby sighed, looking over at her sister sadly. Embry was running his finger along the inside of Ester's wrist, tracing what looked to be a tattoo as well, but I couldn't make it out. "Most tattoos have very significant meanings to those who have them." A gloomy smile graced Abby's face. "Essie has a cone snail."

Why the hell would anyone get a cone snail permanently inked on them? One drop of venom from this tiny son of a bitch is enough to end twenty human lives. Older folks refer to it as the cigarette snail. It has been said that when this nasty little fucker stings you, you'll have just about enough time to smoke a cigarette before you stop breathing. It's not like it matters anyway, though…there is no anti-venom.

"Do you have any?" I was almost afraid to ask. Abby eyes widened slightly by my question. Then she gripped her arms protectively and shook her head.

"I don't need any," she whispered lowly. "I have something else that tells my fucked up story." My eyes then focused in on her arms underneath the crochet cover up. I finally saw what she was trying to hide.

Pattern burns.

My body began to shake with fury. Why the hell did she do this herself? What had gone on in Abby and Ester's life that would have been so terrible that one of them would be driven to self-harm and the other against love? Was this what made Seth so angry yesterday that he nearly phased in Tiffany's living room? Just as I started to open my mouth and demand some answers, Diego interrupted me.

"¡Dios mio!" he gasped. I whipped my head in his direction just in time to see Embry and Ester in a full-blown make out session. They were damn near dry humping. Did they forget this was a public beach? "I don't wanna see that, chica!" His tone was filled with humor.

Ester pulled away from Embry only to playfully sass back, "¡Entonces deje de mirar!"

We'd found out earlier that Ester became damn near fluent in Spanish after working at some distribution center back where she and Abby used to live, because some of her co-workers spoke very little English and felt more comfortable speaking in their native tongue.

"So I guess this means you won't be delivering my lips to my mom." Embry smirked. I don't even want to know what the hell he's referring to. Ester playfully tried to smack Embry's arm, but he caught it instead and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Get a room," I muttered to myself, trying to fight back a smile. Even though I was in total agreement with Diego, I was happy for my pack bro. Ester was starting to let her walls down with Embry. Maybe the imprints and the rest of the pack would be next. Just as things started to calm down and I allowed myself to focus back on Abby, things went from good to bad.

"Shit!" Claire cursed loudly. "It's the Shadow sisters!"

"Who are they?" Ester asked Embry as the two sisters approached us.

"Topaz and Opal Shadow," Embry replied angrily.

"And their last name fit them perfectly because all those bitches do is throw shade," I added, sounding just as pissed.

"Not Topaz. She just follows behind her sister with her head down like a lost puppy, not even bothering to look anyone in the face." Rachel actually sounded like she felt a little bad for the kid.

Seventeen-year-old Opal Shadow was the biggest pain in La Push's ass. She was a bully

There was not much I could say about her fifteen year old sister Topaz, considering the fact that she rarely spoke and never looked anyone in the eye. Opal was a very pretty, but her attitude was so ugly, it made her unattractive.

Like Rachel, I felt bad for Topaz. To be so fragile and delicate, I couldn't help but wonder what the poor kid went through in her very short life to be that way. She had Opal as her sister and no self-worth.

Ester stood up and dusted the sand off her, while Embry did the same. Within seconds, the rest of us girls were on our feet and the guys stopped tossing the football around. They joined us.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Opal tapped her chin. "It looks like there are some new additions to your little clique," she said bitterly, smiling all the while at Ester and Abby. Topaz jut fidgeted with her hands and looked anywhere but at us. "Ester and Abigail Moonflower, I presume?"

"How do you know that?" Ester glared at Opal.

"News travels fast around these parts," she replied nonchalantly. "I guess it's a good thing. Now the Moonflower name shall live on." Opal's eyes shifted from Ester then back to Abby. "It's funny though. You," she pointed at my brother's mate, "look nothing like the Moonflowers, while Ester here is a spitting image of them." She stepped forward towards Abby.

The only reason I hadn't grabbed that dumb skank by her hair was because she wasn't violating Abby's personal space. Yet. "If you ask me, it looks like your mommy had an affair with the milk man...the white milk man."

Okay, now I was gonna kick her ass, but before I could, my brother's mate leapt forward.

"Fuck you!" she snarled, but Ester already had her sister by the waist, preventing her from going after Opal.

It took everything in me not to grab Opal by the throat and beat her ass right there on the spot. How dare she disrespect my brother's mate? Jacob must have known what I was thinking, because I could feel my Alpha's wolf radiating through me, telling mine to step down. Jake's wolf was that strong, a mere glare could send us into submission even while we weren't in wolf form. Damn him! He never let me have any fun! And believe me, re-arranging Opal's face would have been very enjoyable.

"Opal, get the hell outta here. No one wants to deal with your shit today," Jacob growled.

I leaned over and whispered in Embry's ear, "I'm gonna go get Seth."

Opal had been after my brother for years, but he never showed her or any other girl much interest. The fact that Seth had been spending so much time with Abby had already gotten around La Push. Opal must not have liked that too much. Yeah, shit just got real!

**PLEASE REVIEW &amp; A SNEAK PEAK OF CHAPTER 8 WILL BE IN YOUR INBOX SUNDAY**

**RICH POV IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**Thanks once again for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Beta'd by the magnificent and creative Sparkling-Iris and the oh-so-very extraordinary and very tremendous Aretee!**

**A million thanks to those who added YDKM to their alerts/favorites**

**To my wonderful reviewers, I cannot thank you enough, you give me inspiration and keep my creative juices flowing. Many stories to come. **

**Pictures of original characters/imprints and places are on my profile under:**

**_You Don't Know Me_**** and ****_If You're Not the One_**

**Chapter 8: Confessions**

**Rich POV**

The room I used to stay in hadn't changed one bit. Everywhere I looked I saw Leah. Memories came back full force, and even her familiar mouth-watering fragrance started flooding my room…

_She told me to stay at school, but I just couldn't. I'd already failed her once, after that asshole she called a fiancé disappeared for two weeks. Now even worse, her cousin – the woman she valued even more than a sister – had betrayed her in the worst way._

_Their wedding was off and Leah had already given Sam back his ring. Technically, she threw it at him and it landed right between his eyes. Wish I could have been there to see that. The woman I loved was now single. I should've been thrilled, but I wasn't. Because Leah was devastated and her happiness meant more to me than what I wanted._

_Before I could even pull out my keys and unlock the front door, Gramps let me in._

_"__Nonna's__ with her. She's in pretty bad shape, son." I dropped my bag and raced upstairs. I reluctantly reached for my door and twisted the knob. Leah was passed out, her head resting comfortably in __Nonna's__ lap._

_"She just fell asleep," __Nonna__ whispered, stroking Leah's hair. "Showed up about six hours ago," she huffed. "Poor dear cried herself to sleep."_

_I made a vow right then and there. If I ever cross paths with Sam __Uley__, I will fuck him up on sight._

_"How could he do something like this to her?" __Nonna's__ lips quivered, her eyes moistened, and suddenly I felt even more pissed. Not only had this coward broken the heart of the woman I loved, but he upset my grandmother as well. Yeah. He's going down._

_"Rich?" Leah rasped, lifting her head. Her eyes had become red and swollen from crying, and her face flushed. Leah was the strongest person I had ever met in my entire life; to see her so frail and broken almost made me break down. Leah appeared so defeated, her confidence all but gone. No matter how much this sight of Leah tore me apart I knew I had to be strong for her. She needed me now more than ever and I had to be to her what she has always been to me. Love. Support. Comfort._

_Nonna__ hugged Leah tightly and planted a kiss on her forehead, "He'll regret the day he ever hurt you, hinny." She gave Leah a brave smile before rising from my bed. Right before __Nonna__ exited my room and shut the door behind her, she gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and whispered in my ear, "Let her know she is loved."_

_When have I not? I always do._

_"I told you to stay at school." Leah scolded me, as she fought back tears. How could I possibly do that? I rushed to the woman I loved and pulled her onto my lap just as she went limp in my arms. Her whole entire body shook with mournful sobs._

_"I'll kick that son of a bitch's ass, Leah," I promised, holding her tightly. "Just tell me where he is." I wanted him to hurt as bad physically as Leah was hurting emotionally right now._

_"That's very sweet of you, but you don't have to do that." She sniffled. "__'Cause__ I already slashed his tires and bashed in his car windows."_

_"Good girl," I whispered._

_"I'm so fucking mad, Rich." Her body trembled in my arms. "How could he do this shit to me?"_

_"I have no clue." It was the honest truth. I couldn't fathom ever cheating on Leah. I saw no one. I only saw her._

_"It makes sense, you know," Leah laughed bitterly. "Emily is everything he ever wanted. Everything I couldn't be. Softer, nicer, wears fucking heels,"_

_"Stop that shit, Leah!" There was no way I was going to let her talk down on herself. "You are perfect in every single fucking way. There's not a damn thing wrong with you. Any man who can't see you doesn't deserve you." Leah's red-rimmed eyes met mine. "He didn't see what I see every time I look at you,"_

_"What do you see?" Leah asked, staring back at me. How could I convey in just a few words the kind of impact this woman had on my life? On me. How she made me feel alive. How my life ended and started with her. Was she even ready or prepared to hear something like this after just breaking up with Sam?_

_"Please Rich," tears streamed down her face, "tell me what you see." The pleading look in Leah's eyes made me come undone. The floodgates opened and I couldn't stop myself._

_"Leah," I exhaled loudly, "The first time I saw you I thought you were a dream."_

_"A dream?" she repeated, her eyes filling with wonder and curiosity._

_"Yeah, because one look into those beautiful dark eyes of yours," I stroked her cheek, "made all of my nightmares go away."_

_Finally! I saw that amazing smile I love so much spread across Leah's beautiful face._

_"You, Leah Clearwater, brought light into my life when I lived in darkness for so long. You have become the reason behind my smile," I grinned at her. "I was never whole until I found you." I leaned forward and brushed my lips lightly against Leah's._

_"I thought," Leah's voice hitched, "you said you didn't see me that way anymore."_

_"The only way my feelings have changed, Leah, is that they're deeper than they were before," I confessed. Leah's eyes widened with surprise._

_Leah slowly climbed out of my lap and took a seat beside me. Her face was unreadable; I couldn't tell what on earth she was thinking. Was she pissed at me for being dishonest all these years? Had I ruined our friendship by professing my true feelings?_

_"Guilty," Leah whispered. What the hell does that mean?_

_"I used to feel guilty sometimes when I was around you because I felt this connection, this pull towards you. One I never felt towards Sam," she added, running her hands through her long hair. "I tried to convince myself it was just the newness of being around a different guy that wasn't Sam. I thought that in time it would fade, but this pull – this connection I feel – has only gotten stronger," she confessed, finally looking at me. "And whenever you leave me and go back to college, it hurts literally," Leah placed her hand over her chest, "right here."_

_"Like heartburn, but worse," I found myself saying out loud without thinking._

_"Exactly," Leah laughed, throwing her hands up, "what the hell is that shit?"_

_"Beats the hell outta me," I chuckled back. At least I knew I wasn't crazy. It wasn't just me who felt the burn. She felt it too._

_"I was sitting with __Nonna__, crying over what that asshole did to me, and pissed about that bitch betraying me, then all of a sudden, I started to wonder if I ever felt this afraid or sad before, and I never had," she admitted, shaking her head. "Then I wondered: what could possibly hurt me more?" Leah slid closer and placed her hand in mine. "Before I knew it, I was crying even harder than I ever had in my entire life because I figured out that there was something that could bring upon ten times more pain than what that asshole and skank caused."_

_"What could hurt worse, Leah?" I shakily asked. _

_"Losing you." Before I could even blink, Leah's lips were pressed against mine. So much love, passion, and desperation could be felt behind that kiss and I was loving every moment of it._

_Her lips were better than I ever imagined. So soft and gentle. The way her tongue twirled around mine sent shivers throughout my body. My hands found their way under Leah's shirt, my hands grazed her nipples, and in response the sexiest moan escaped her lips sending me into a lust-filled haze. I wanted more of this, more of Leah. I felt myself leaning back against my pillow with Leah's body lying perfectly flushed against mine._

_Leah didn't cry herself to sleep over Sam and Emily violating her trust. She cried herself to sleep over the mere thought of losing me. It wasn't all in my head. The feelings I have for Leah had not been one sided. I did a mental victory dance. Finally! I got the girl._

_My heart was racing. I couldn't believe this shit was happening! As bad as I wanted this, I realized everything was moving way too fast. Just this morning, Leah had been promised to another man, engaged! And tonight she was in my bed, ready to give me everything she had to offer._

_"Leah, I want you, but-" I breathlessly murmured against her lips, just as she bucked against my hardness. "Fuck," I cursed. This was going to be more difficult than I imagined. "Your emotions are all messed up right now and I don't want you to do something that you'll regret in the morning. I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of you at the most vulnerable moment in your life."_

_"I want you, Rich. I've always wanted you." She kissed me once more and I felt my will power wavering, but I knew that if Leah wanted me as much as I wanted her, it wouldn't change. Waiting was best._

_"Leah," I groaned, reluctantly breaking our kiss, "if you still want me, if you still want this – us – in the morning, then we'll take that step. Let's just sleep on things tonight." As if I could after a kiss like that._

_Leah seemed hesitant for a moment, but finally nodded in agreement. Her body seemed to melt into mine and I was in heaven. The only thing that could be more perfect than this was giving Leah the most precious gift I had to offer. Since she already had my heart and soul, all that was left to give away was myself._

**Leah POV**

There was no time to phase. I grabbed a pair of shorts for Seth and raced through the woods. "Seth," I called, "get your ass out here!"

Within seconds, Seth slowly trotted over to me. I tossed his shorts in front of him. "Phase back, we got an emergency on our hands." Seth tilted his head at me curiously. "Two words: Opal Shadow." Seth's form blurred just as I turned around to give him a little privacy.

By the time Seth and I made it back to the beach, there was no sign of the pack or the imprints. No Opal or Topaz Shadow either. All of our beach equipment was still there. "Where the hell did they go?" I huffed, looking around.

"Leah!" Seth was on his knees in front of blood stained sand. My heart began to pound. What the hell went on here? "It's not Abby's." Seth was right, and it didn't smell like any of the pack or imprints.

"That little snowflake of yours should try out for the football team this year." We looked up to see Luke Cedarwood, a high school senior. "'Cause she sure knows how to take a chick down."

"Her name is Abigail," Seth growled angrily.

"My bad, man." He held up his hands defensively.

"And what the hell are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Your girl, Abigail," he emphasized, "kicked Opal's ass," he chuckled.

Sweet little Abby beat up Opal Shadow? Was I hearing this guy right? "The last thing I saw was your girl being carried away by Embry Call," he added before walking away.

Seth was already halfway to my car before speaking again. "We gotta get to Tiff's house, and fast!"

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

Seth came storming through the front door with me following closely behind him. He didn't even bother saying anything to anyone; he was making a beeline straight for the guest room.

How every single person managed to fit in Tiff's house was beyond me. All of the imprints, every pack member, along with Diego and Riley, were present. The room was filled with so much emotion. Concern. Fear. Curiosity. Sadness. I guess I missed one hell of a fight.

"Seth, wait!" Jake's voice halted him instantly. "Outside. Now. I need to show you what happened." Seth stared at Ester for a moment before doing an about face and heading back outside. "You too, Leah." I hated when Jake used his Alpha tone. It made me obediently follow him outside like a lost puppy. Since he didn't do it unless it was a big deal, I realized that this had to be pretty bad. Once we made it into the woods, we all undressed and phased…

_"You think I give a damn about this pale-faced bitch?" Opal flicked her hair back. "What the hell did you do to get Seth's attention anyway?" She glared at Abby. "Don't even answer that." She threw up her hand. "I know how you white girls are..."_

_"Damn it, Opal! That's enough!" Embry trembled. He was so close to phasing._

_"Insult my sister one more time and..." Ester began, but was cut off._

_"And what? You think I'm scared of you or your sister?" Opal sniggered back at Ester. "Please." She rolled her eyes._

_"You should be," Ester countered. "Ever seen a lion attack a gazelle? Let's just say I'm the fucking lion!" Ester stepped forward, balling up her fists, but Bree pulled her back. Rach kept hold of Abby, who looked as though she was about to lose it._

_"No one is attacking anybody!" Bella spoke up, trying to be the voice of reason as always. "Get out of here, Opal." As if on cue, Topaz grabbed her sister by the arm and tried to pull her away._

_"Let go!" Opal barked at her. Topaz dropped her hand immediately. "I'll go when I'm good and damn ready."_

_"Oh, you're ready," Embry told her. She was pissing off his imprint and he didn't like it one bit._

_"You know what," Ester cocked her head at Opal, "you __ain't__ even worth it." She laughed, taking her sister from Rach and slowly leading her towards her car. I could hear Ester whispering in Abby's ear, "Don't lose it, don't let her piss you off, we're almost out of here." Ester kept repeating that mantra over and over again quietly to her sister. Abby's hands were clenched tightly into fists and it was obvious that she was shaking like a leaf as she continued taking very deep breaths._

_"Yeah, that's right," Opal hooted, "walk away, skank!"_

_"Oh no, you didn't!" Claire snarled in disbelief. She leapt forward, trying to get a hold of Opal, but __Quil__ held her back. We expected this from his mate. Claire had a temper like no other so everyone was rallied around Claire trying to calm her down. Everyone except Embry. His eyes were on Ester and Abby, just when Abby stopped dead in her tracks._

_"Shit!" Ester exclaimed as Abby whipped around and ran full speed back towards Opal, tackling her like a defensive lineman in the NFL! She started throwing a flurry of punches, connecting every single time!_

_Ester was already racing towards her car. Where the hell was she going at a time like this?_

_"Abby, that's enough, damn it! You're __gonna__ kill her!" She completely ignored Embry, and continued whipping Opal's ass. If anyone deserved to get her ass kicked, it was Opal Shadow, but Embry's emotions were dripped with anxiety. He couldn't let it happen at the expense of getting Abby in trouble._

_"Claire, go get her!" he screamed at __Quil's__ girlfriend. Within seconds, she was running over to Abby, who was still manhandling Opal. Claire attempted to pull the two girls apart, but Abby roughly shoved her away, almost making her fall. Luckily, __Quil__ caught her._

_One by one, Rachel, Kim, Bree, and Bella took turns trying to pull Abby off of Opal, but she just continued shoving the girls away, going back to beating Opal's ass. Opal was now screaming bloody murder._

_"A-B-I-G-A-I-L!" she spelled between punches. "Abigail, bitch! My fucking name is Abigail!"_

_"She's too damn strong! One of you guys need to get her!" Bella seemed to be the only one who made sense sometimes. Embry sprinted over to Abby and finally yanked her off of Opal. Still, even in Embry's arms, she continued resisting._

_Topaz was already kneeling beside her sister. "She broke my nose!" Opal cried. "I'm going to the Council with this and will have her thrown off the __rez__," she added as her sister helped her up._

_I couldn't believe what I just witnessed!_

_"I'd like to see you try. You provoked her," Embry argued back, still holding Abby, who only appeared to grow stronger by the minute. What hell was this chick on? Steroids?_

_"I'm not done with you yet, bitch!" Abby screamed._

_"You'll be sorry!" Opal threatened, clutching her nose._

_"Get the hell outta here before I let her go," Embry snarled back. A horrified expression crossed Opal's face and she all but ran off the beach._

_"I swear on everything I love, Embry: if you don't let me go, I'll shove my foot so far up your ass, my toes will be your new fucking teeth!" Abby protested in his grasp._

_Finally, the screeching sound of Ester's tires alerted everyone that she had come back. She came racing down towards them with a syringe in her hand._

_Abby's face contorted into one of sheer terror as her sister got closer. "No! No! No! Please, Essie...I'll calm down on my own," she began begging frantically._

_"I'm so sorry, Abby," Ester apologized with tears in her eyes, "I heard that one too many times, and you never can, baby," she added before sticking Abby with the needle in her arm._

_"It's not my fault," Abby weakly slurred as her eyes grew heavy._

_"I know, sweetie, I know," Ester spoke quietly. Within mere minutes, Abby was totally knocked out._

Who the hell was this chick and what did she do with our sweet little Abby?

**PLEASE REVIEW &amp; A SNEAK PEAK OF CHAPTER 9 WILL BE IN YOUR INBOX SUNDAY**

**Thanks once again for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Beta'd by the magnificent and creative Sparkling-Iris and the oh-so-very extraordinary and very tremendous Aretee!**

**A million thanks to those who added YDKM to their alerts/favorites**

**To my wonderful reviewers, I cannot thank you enough, you give me inspiration and keep my creative juices flowing. Many stories to come. **

**Pictures of original characters/imprints and places are on my profile under:**

_You Don't Know Me_ **and **If You're Not the One

**Chapter 9:**** Tough Crowd**

**Rich POV**

"Tell me: where in the guy code handbook does it say, 'the best man can dip out on his groom three weeks before his fucking wedding'?!" Donte yelled into the phone. "I can't believe you, man! If this wedding doesn't go perfectly, Gi-Gi's mom is gonna have my head on a platter as the main course, and your balls as the damn appetizer!"

"Calm down, D. I already told Sony and Matt I would be back in time for the wedding," I tried to reassure him, but D wasn't having it.

"Bro, you're killing me here," He groaned. "You and Sony were supposed to help me figure out which ice sculptures would go best with this Paris themed wedding!" he exclaimed. "Does this mean you're gonna miss the rehearsal dinner!?" He sounded like he was going to pop a blood vessel any second now. I knew this was a big deal, but Donte was starting to sound a lot more like a bridezilla than a groom. I couldn't hold back anymore, I just had to laugh.

"Are you laughing at me?" D asked, exasperated. "This shit isn't funny! I gotta pledge my love before a bunch of ugly ass relatives that I don't even like and a father-in-law who still doesn't trust me." I heard a bit of a struggle, followed by a loud crack. "Ouch, Gi-Gi, that spatula hurts!"

"And you think ice sculptures are going earn his trust?" I laughed again.

"Give me the phone, Donte!" his fiancée demanded. "Rich, ¿Está todo bien?" She sounded a lot less hostile than D and more concerned than anything.

"Yes, Gi-Gi, everything is fine. Look, I know this conflicts with last minute wedding plans, but I just couldn't stay away anymore." The last thing I wanted to do was disappoint Gi-Gi. She had been there for me on so many occasions when I was falling apart over Leah.

"It's okay, Rich; I totally understand," she reassured me. I exhaled a huge sigh of relief.

"You what!?" I heard Donte yell in the background. "But the ice sculptures, babe-"

I could tell Gi-Gi put her hand over the receiver because her voice sounded pretty muffled when she hissed, "Cállate la boca about those stupid ice sculptures!" Her sweet tone returned seconds later once she returned to the phone. "Don't you worry about anything, we have everything under control. If things work out between you and Leah, please bring her to the wedding." I was at a loss for words. After everything that had transpired between Leah and me, Gi-Gi still wanted to meet her. "She can't be all bad if she made you love her."

"Thanks, Gi-Gi." She had no idea how much that meant to me.

**Leah POV**

Once we returned, Embry was sitting beside Ester at the table with their hands interlocking.

"I just have to see her," Seth told Ester with a pleading tone and a worried look in his eyes.

"You don't ever have to ask me permission to see her; I know you care." Ester replied. I was starting to realize that Ester could sense there was something special about my brother and her sister's bond. I watched Seth's chest rise and fall dramatically.

"Thank you," he murmured and rushed quickly down the hall. Bella and Rachel worked silently side by side in the kitchen making sandwiches for everyone.

"Ester-" Embry whispered softly.

"Essie," she cut him off. "Call me Essie. I don't have many friends, but the ones I do have call me Essie." Embry's eyes widened and moistened at the same time. He quickly blinked away his unshed tears.

Their bond, too, had strengthened.

"Thank you for helping with Abby today," Essie acknowledged. "All of you," she said a little louder so everyone could hear.

"We wish we could have helped more," Jake grunted. He was sitting across from Essie, and I stole a seat beside him.

"Look Essie, we understand your past was rough and you don't like talking about shit, but you have to at least tell us what happened out there today. Abby went from Dr. Jekyll to Mr. Hyde in a matter of minutes." Jake took the words right out of my mouth.

"Explaining what happened with Abby today would mean having to explain a great deal more about us." Essie's voice cracked a bit. "Can I wait until Seth comes back out? I just hate having to repeat our dysfunctional story more than once in a day."

"I'm right here," Seth spoke up, now standing in the entrance of the hallway. "You can start by telling us what you injected Abby with." Yup, Seth was pissed. The fact that Essie was a fellow imprint was the only reason why she remained unharmed. Our inner wolves were just that protective of their mates.

I could tell by the shocked expression on Essie's face that she knew my brother was angry, but instead of going off, she simply replied, "A sedative. It's the only thing I discovered that works." Essie exhaled sadly.

Essie went on to tell us how she did everything she could to help Abby with her rage issues throughout the years. Abby could be sweet as pie until she got pissed or upset. Even as a child, Abby just didn't react like most kids would with a simple tantrum. She'd take things further. Break things. Punch holes in walls. Abby would scream obscenities, destroy an entire room. And when she was done being angry, she would feel pretty damn bad about it.

"When Abby was ten, she started stealing Diane's lighters and burning herself. She said it helped keep her calm, and I know it sounds twisted, but it did. Still, I knew it was wrong and I tried to get her to stop. It was so hard for her, but she just couldn't." It was then that Bree let out a loud wail. Collin cradled her in his arms while Riley rubbed her back. I could tell that hearing this story was bringing up some pretty jacked up memories of her life with her father. By the broken expression on Essie's face, it was obvious she knew she and Bree had a lot in common. Still, Essie willed herself to finish.

She told us how things took an even more dangerous turn for the worse just after Abby turned thirteen. She got into this really bad fight at school and was arrested. She messed up the other girl very badly; put her in the hospital. Abby was ordered by a juvenile judge to seek mental help. The part of the story that pissed me off most was that their drug-addicted mother was more bothered and annoyed by the fact that she had to get up from her sofa and be a mom that day.

"That bitch," I heard Claire mutter.

"Yeah," Essie agreed. "That's when Abigail was diagnosed with intermittent explosive disorder."

"What is that exactly?" Bella asked, taking a seat on Jake's lap.

"It's a mental condition characterized by impulsivity, hostility, and recurrent aggressive outbursts. Individuals who have it have higher levels of two inflammation markers in their blood. Those two markers consistently correlate with aggression and impulsivity," she answered. The room was completely silent with blinking eyes and shocked expressions.

"Huh?" Collin looked around confused.

"Yeah, you mind explaining that shit in English," Paul interjected.

I let out an annoyed groan. "It means when Abby gets pissed off she's liable to whoop anybody's ass."

"That's what Abby meant when she said it wasn't her fault," Embry recollected, rubbing Essie's back.

"Exactly," she nodded. "There's no cure. Mood stabilizers help, but they're not always effective, as you all saw today." Yeah, I wish I could have beat Opal's ass instead. "People with IED don't respond the same way others do when placed in certain situations. Like being called out by their name. Abby loses her cool with everyone except for with my mom, Diane. When Diane hits her, Abby does nothing. I always have to step in."

I hated the eerie silence sad stories brought on after someone finished telling them.

Finally, Paul spoke up from his place on one of the stools near the kitchen. "If it makes you feel any better Es, something like today was bound to happen eventually. I mean, Opal is a straight up bitch – and not in a good way like Leah." My pack brother winked at me.

"That's the sweetest shit you've ever said to me, Paul," I sniped, flicking him off at the same time. Essie smirked and I watched her eyes convey a silent thank you to Paul and me for easing such a tense room.

"Medications and doctor visits aren't cheap…how was your mom able to pay for everything?" Seth asked.

"She couldn't." Essie shook her head as she fought back tears. She slowly laid her head down on the table. "I can't…I can't tell you…" I could hear the shame in her voice.

"Hey," Embry gently whispered in Essie's ear, "It's alright." He continued stroking her back comfortingly. "No one here is going to judge you for what you did in the past, or look down on you. The past is exactly what it is. The past." Once Essie lifted her head, I could see the internal struggle in her eyes. She wasn't sure if she could trust us yet, but she wanted to. "I'm not going anywhere," Embry added.

"And I'm not walking away from Abby," Seth spoke up. "It doesn't matter what she's dealing with. We'll face it together."

"You got some deep dark secrets, woman," I added, "But who the fuck doesn't?" I flung my hand wildly around the room. "You think you're not normal? Take a good look at our group of misfits," I motioned with a laugh.

"We got gay lovers," I winked at Riley and Diego, "former love triangles," I'm sure everyone knew I was referring to myself, Emily, and Sam, "one relationship bordering jailbait tendencies," Collin and Bree playfully glared at me, "and trust me sweetheart; you ain't seen shit yet!" Essie burst out laughing as the tears streamed down her face.

I made her laugh. Mission accomplished.

"You and Abby fit in with us. To hell with normal and perfect, we embrace the abnormal and imperfect. You're home, Essie. You're home." A bright smile edged across Essie's face as happy tears streamed down her face.

Rachel was now standing beside Essie with Kleenex.

"Thanks, Rachel," Essie sighed.

"You and Abby are not alone anymore, Es," Jake said as he reached over and grabbed one of Essie's hands. "We're family and it's not just because our grandfathers were cousins. We are all connected here through deeper lines than that."

Finally after a few minutes, Essie cleared her throat. She was ready to talk. "When Abby got diagnosed, I was working part time as a waitress and still trying to go to school while our mom wasn't doing shit. She was just crashing out on the sofa, drinking heavily, and snorting up pretty much anything she could get her hands on." How could a mother be so damn selfish?

"My waitressing job barely covered the rent and other utilities. We were in a really bad place and we were close to getting evicted. I didn't know what to do. I felt so helpless and desperate. That was until I met Salem."

"Who the hell is Salem, your boyfriend?" jealously dripped from Embry's voice.

"Hell, no," Essie responded and Embry relaxed instantly.

Essie explained that Salem was a real low life who made money in every illegal way possible. He saw Essie as another means to make more. "Salem told me I wouldn't have to sell drugs or sleep with anyone."

"What did he want you to do then?" I cut in.

"Fight," she answered. A few murmured curse words and gasps rang throughout the room. "Apparently, illegal fighting was one of the ways Salem made his money, but before me, the fighters were male adults. He said I was his muse. The thought came to him after seeing me in a school fight that day. Beautiful teenaged girls beating the shit outta each other."

Essie never lost a fight, and pretty soon had quite the reputation under the name Cone Snail Moonflower—which totally explained her tattoo. It turned out there were some pretty unsavory characters that hid behind their wealth and status who would pay big bucks to watch Essie beat the crap out of other teenaged girls. And here I thought vampires were sick, twisted individuals.

These men took the cake. The gig paid well, and Essie would have continued fighting in order to pay for Abby's health insurance if Abby hadn't found out and begged her to stop. Essie dropped out of high school and then got her GED and began working full time at a distribution center. The money was nowhere near as good as the money she made fighting, but it paid the bills and Abby's health insurance. Salem let Essie walk away from fighting because it was becoming impossible for him to book her. He was losing money keeping her.

Ester suggested that everyone go back to the beach, and try to have a good time. Although they were all reluctant, Embry whole-heartedly agreed. Only Seth, Embry, Jake, Bella, and I stayed behind.

Essie, Bella and I chatted quietly amongst ourselves in the living room, while Jake and Embry sat at the table playing cards.

"Tiff's home and she's not alone," Seth announced, staring out the window. Embry slowly rose from the table and walked over to look outside.

The Elders were with her. Josiah Cameron – council treasurer and Jared's dad – stepped out the back and walked over to Tiff's trunk to pull out Billy's wheelchair. As soon as Josiah finished getting Billy settled in, Old Quil slid out. They all looked visibly upset and aggravated.

"This shit can't be good," Jake grumbled, rising from the table to open the front door. "Hey, dad!" he exclaimed, smiling all the while.

"Don't you 'hey, dad' me," he scowled as Josiah wheeled him inside. "We were in the midst of a very important impromptu council meeting this morning with Embry's father via satellite when Opal Shadow and her parents came storming in. Opal claims that Ester Moonflower's sister tried to kill her on the beach today!"

"Dad, that's not even how it went down!" Jake began to explain as Essie joined Embry's side.

"We don't take what she says at face value. We know she tends to exaggerate things," Sue cut in, trying to calm down Essie who was about to come unhinged.

"But something did happen today," Josiah acknowledged, "and we are obligated to investigate all occurrences."

"We heard her dramatization," Old Quil rasped, taking a seat. "Now, do you mind sharing your version of the events?"

For the next twenty minutes, we all sat around and explained what took place at the beach from the moment Opal approached us to when I finally yanked Abby away so Ester could sedate her. After I was done speaking, Ester reluctantly told the Elders about Abigail's condition.

"I have never in all my life met a young lady so set on stirring up such controversy like Opal Shadow." Josiah finally said after several minutes of silence and shook his head.

"So what happens now?" I asked. "How much trouble is Abby in?"

"They will both have to exchange apologies," Billy exhaled. "Opal, for provoking Abby; and Abby for breaking Opal's nose." I couldn't stop myself from laughing. I couldn't help but feel a little smug about the whole situation. Opal deserved it. I quickly tried to camouflage my laugh with a cough, but no one bought it.

Tough crowd.

**PLEASE REVIEW &amp; A SNEAK PEAK OF CHAPTER 10 WILL BE IN YOUR INBOX SUNDAY**

**Thanks once again for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Beta'd by the magnificent and creative Sparkling-Iris and the oh-so-very extraordinary and very tremendous Aretee!**

**A million thanks to those who added YDKM to their alerts/favorites**

**To my wonderful reviewers, I cannot thank you enough, you give me inspiration and keep my creative juices flowing. Many stories to come. **

**Pictures of original characters/imprints and places are on my profile under:**

_You Don't Know Me_** and **_If You're Not the One_

**Chapter 10: Can't Hide Everything**

**Leah POV**

It was no longer a laughing matter when we found out Opal's mother was demanding that someone pay her daughter's hospital expenses. There was a strong possibly that she may need plastic surgery. If Abigail wasn't willing to pay, Opal's parents were geared up to press criminal charges.

Fortunately, Joshua Uley already volunteered to pay for EVERYTHING. I could tell by the pissed off look on Embry's face that he wasn't too pleased about 'Daddy Warbucks' stepping in and cleaning up his mess without him even asking.

See, even though Joshua Uley returned years ago, things were still really strained between him and his sons. They held a lot of anger and resentment towards him. I didn't blame them, and I mean – who would? Embry decided to let things go. For now.

Josiah once ran his own private practice in Port Angeles, however – just like Joshua – he decided to move his business to our rez to better assist members in our tribe. I guess in a way it's good thing, cause let's face it, with so many jacked up people imprinting into our pack, having professional help around was becoming a necessity.

Given the fact that he was really good at what he did, more than half of his patients continued seeing him. Josiah offered to take on Abby as his newest patient. He would immediately start looking into alternate forms of treatment for her that weren't so invasive. Seth was pretty happy to hear that; he was still really upset about his mate being heavily sedated at the time.

"I'm sorry our first meeting had to be like this," Billy told Essie after things were explained to the Elders. I watched our chief study Essie carefully before continuing on. "Seeing you is like stepping into a time machine," he added nostalgically. "One thing Opal was right about was that you definitely look like the women of the Moonflower clan. I have so many albums I can share with you of your dad in his prime, along with-" Essie stunned Billy silent as she rushed past Embry and embraced him.

"Thank you," she murmured, kissing him on the cheek.

"Well, ahem." It took Billy some time to reign in his emotions as Essie pulled away. "I can bring them by for Sunday dinner."

"Sunday dinner?" Essie raised one brow at Embry.

"Yeah," Embry rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "It's sort of a tradition; something we've been doing for the past few years. The elders, along with the majority of everyone you met at the beach, as well as Bell's dad. It's at Josh's, since his place is the biggest."

"And he'll be back tomorrow," Tiff added, trying to hide her excitement. Who the hell was she fooling? Embry looked down at the floor. He was most likely trying to hide his contempt towards his mom for still having feelings for his dad. I've told Embry time and time and again, you can lead a horse to water, but you can't make them drink. No matter how he may feel about his mom still loving his dad, there was nothing he do to change her feelings.

"If you don't mind, I would like to check on Abigail before we go," Jake's dad added. I watched Essie's expression change from delight to horror. Instantly, I knew what she was thinking. Opal told the Council about Essie looking like the Moonflowers, which only meant she must have told them about Abby's rather pale complexion.

"She's still resting," Essie responded hesitantly.

"I'll only be a minute," Billy replied, rolling himself down the hall. As soon as he disappeared, Essie looked at me anxiously.

"Hey," Embry took Essie's face into his hands, "it's going to be alright." Essie shook her head, gazing worriedly into his eyes. Within seconds he had her in his arms, rubbing her back comfortingly as if to silently assure her that everything would be okay. A few moments later, Billy returned looking slightly taken aback. Essie slowly pulled away from him and walked towards Billy.

"Billy, I can explain," Essie began to speak, but Billy raised one hand and shook his head.

"Did Tim claim that young girl as his own?" He stared at Essie carefully, all the while his eyes remained kind.

"He did. Abigail has my father's last name, and he loved her as much as he loved me." Essie answered confidently. How I admire her fearlessness, she was so sure of herself.

"Then Abigail is as much a Moonflower as you are. No one will hear otherwise," Billy responded, extending his hand out to Essie. She took it without hesitation.

"Thank you," Essie replied as happy tears rolled down her face.

After checking in on Abby one last time, I decided to relieve Brady.

**~XOXOXOXO~**

The night was still, the hours passed slowly, and the only sound that could be heard was the crickets and small animals nearby. Everything seemed so calm, but it all changed when Embry's frantic thoughts came racing in out of nowhere, along with Essie's stunned expression; she looked ashen, as if all of the blood had completely been drained from her face.

"Call, have you lost your fucking mind!" I snarled angrily.

"She demanded to see me in wolf form," he barked back as Essie's body started to sway. "Shit, she's gonna faint!" Suddenly Embry's thoughts vanished. How could he do something so reckless? I could tell by the surroundings in Embry's head that he was at his dad's place. I raced there with plans to dismember Embry from limb to limb, but was stopped by Jake's massive figure waiting at the front door.

"Look, I know you're pissed, Leah," he held up his hands, "but hear me out. Embry realizes it was a dumb move, but you have no idea how desperate he was." I folded my arms across my chest and glared at Jake. "Essie refused to believe Embry when he told her about us. She cursed at him, and said he was just as fucked up in the head as her mom!"

Damn, that's gotta hurt. My anger subsided a bit. "She was already damn near out the door. He was afraid he was gonna lose her forever. He was at his wits' end!" Jake snarled.

I guess I could understand his logic. Desperate times call for desperate measures, but still: I was pissed. I knew Jake really didn't have to explain Embry's side to me, but he did it only because he knew how protective I was of Essie and Abby.

"Is she okay?" I finally managed to ask through clenched teeth.

"She's still passed out," Jake replied. "But Tiff checked her vitals, and she's fine," he quickly added. I moved past him so I could get upstairs to see for myself, but he stopped me. "Look, Leah, this isn't the first time one of us has done this; showing our wolf to our imprints to prove we're telling the truth."

"I know," I sneered furiously. "_I _don't need a reminder. Kim fainted. Bree fainted, and surprise, surprise! So did Essie. That's strike three!"

"You're right," Jake sighed, shaking his head. "And because of that, I'm ordering you and Brady to never do what Jared, Collin, and Embry did." The Alpha command hit me like a ton of bricks, but I quickly recovered.

"I'm not that dumb!" I snapped, finally walking past him and running upstairs.

Seth, Abby and Tiff were already in the room. Essie was resting comfortably in bed. She was breathing steadily and her heart rate was normal. I immediately felt better, seeing that Abby was awake, but as soon as I got a vision of Embry, I got pissed all over again.

"What the hell, Call?!" Embry whipped around, and immediately starting backing further away from me.

"I don't need this shit from you right now, Leah," he growled as he placed a composition book on the nightstand. He walked over to the window. Did he just turn his back on me? Was he crazy? I was in front of him within seconds.

"Can't believe you phased in front of her, Embry!" I smacked him upside the head.

"Ouch, Leah! Damn it! She didn't believe me! What else was I supposed to do?" he replied, rubbing the sore spot where I hit him.

"You could have called me!" Tiff hissed. I couldn't help but grin smugly at Embry. He wasn't just in trouble with me, his mom was pissed, too. "Surely she wouldn't have thought I was lying as well."

"Tiff has a point. Having both your mom and mine around really helped in convincing Abby that I was telling the truth – no demonstration needed," my brother added. That's because Seth actually had something called common sense. Just then, Essie began to stir in bed.

"I think she's coming to," Abby whispered, full of relief. Slowly, Essie's eyes started to open. "Essie!" Her sister ran to her side and hugged her. "Are you okay?"

Essie slowly sat up and began scanning the room. Tiff took a seat at the edge of the bed while Seth and I stood by the doorway. Embry played it smart and decided to stay by the window until he knew for sure that Essie wasn't pissed off or afraid of him. Her expression showed no anger or fear.

"I'm fine," Essie assured us. "Is it alright if I talk to Embry…alone?"

"Are you sure, Essie?" Abby studied her sister's face.

"I'm sure." Once again that same sureness and confidence I had seen earlier was on her face. This girl never ceases to amaze me.

Tiff rose from the bed. "We'll be right outside." She leaned in and kissed Essie on the forehead before walking out. I felt Essie was letting him off too easily.

"If you get pissed to the point that you wanna get violent, don't do it," I told her. "We're pretty solid and you might break your hand," I advised her. Essie's eyes widened, slightly shocked. "Call me instead. I'll get him good." I winked at her.

"Leah, out of the room!" I heard Jake bellow from outside. Damn him. I quickly stormed out of the room.

"You never let me have any fun, Jake!" I yelled, slamming the door behind me. I wasn't surprised when I saw Jake waiting for me by the stairwell, his arms folded across his chest.

**~XOXOXOXO~**

"We need to talk, Leah." I didn't like his tone as he headed outside and I followed him. Jake had grown in stature since he took on the role of Alpha; making him look even more intimidating than he had before. His broad shoulders were defined in his tight t-shirt. He wears those a lot more often these days, cause Bella loves them. He so whipped.

But in all seriousness, was he really upset with me for threatening to kick Embry's ass?

"Jake, I was just joking," I sniggered. Okay, maybe a little bit.

"That's not what this is about, Leah," Jake replied, walking to his new Chevy Silverado. "Get in." We drove around in silence for thirty minutes before we pulled up to the mechanic shop. It was closed, of course, and there wasn't a soul in sight. He put his truck into park before finally speaking.

"Am I a good Alpha to you, Leah?" Jake stared at me with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Of course, Jake," I said, incredulously. Where the hell did that question come from?

"Do you trust me?" his obsidian eyes bored into mine.

"Jake!" I exclaimed, shocked, "How could you ask me something like that?" I demanded. "Of course. I trust you with my life."

"So you'd tell me anything, without fear that it would get back to the other pack members?" he went on, I nodded my head. Jake was Alpha. He had the ability to shield all discussions other pack members shared with him in confidence.

"Jake, you're starting to scare me-"

"Who is he, Leah?" he cut me off.

I was totally confused and slightly alarmed by his line of questioning. I had no idea what the hell he was talking about. Who was the 'he' in question? I shook my head, confused beyond belief. I honestly had no idea. Jake sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Being Alpha, Lee, you should know; not only can I shield others from sharing our private conversations, but I'm awarded other certain abilities. I can see things – like memories – that the rest of you try to hide."

I let out a shaky breath. No! He hasn't seen him, please no!

"I assure you, Leah, no one else knows about this guy. I've been shielding you," he added quickly.

My pulse quickened. No, he's not referring to who I think he is! There's no way he knows about Rich.

"Usually it's easy for me to see right through the walls all of you put up," Jake went on, "but yours are the hardest. That brick ass wall in your damn noggin leaves little room for even a damn window." He chuckled to himself before growing serious again.

"Most times I never needed to shield you because you've been doing it yourself. Locking it away from prying eyes," he continued. "Perhaps you're an Alpha female, because honestly, I hadn't even really seen him until a few days ago and even with everything I've tried, I still don't see him clearly."

Alpha female? I never would have thought of myself as that.

"I can't even get a name, but his eyes come in quite clear. Green, right?" I found myself nodding. "And his eagle feather tattoo," he added.

I shut my eyes just as the vivid designs of Rich's tattoo filled my thoughts. I could still see the amazing ripples in his arm as the simple black lines that formed into two separate feathers. At the very top they were joined. One represented him. The other represented me. Two souls connected forever. So I thought.

I had dropped my guard. I had gotten too comfortable in my head. Damn it! I was so angry with myself. Livid tears started to stream down my face.

"I wouldn't pry if I didn't feel the need to, but it's the emotions you carry when you think of this guy. You never even felt that way about Sam. Lee, please." I could hear the insistent tone of his voice—the sheer concern.

"I can't, Jake. I can't talk about him. It just hurts so much." The burn in my chest intensified. "It's been almost three years since I last saw him," I croaked. "He was everything to me."

"Three years!" Jake gasped. "That's how long you've been holding this in? Shit, Leah," he cursed. "I'm so sorry, I never realized you were dealing with so much." The remorse in his voice rang through as Jake tried to reach out towards me, to lend a comforting hand, but suddenly I wanted to be out of here, away from it all.

I swung the door open and made a mad dash into the cool clear night. Jake didn't call after me. I spent the next several hours crying on the beach, cursing my life and how it became this way.

**~XOXOXOXO~**

Right before the sun came peaking over the horizon, I made my way back to Embry's dad's house. No matter how bad I felt, I just had to make sure Essie was okay.

Jake was waiting for me. Shit.

"Jake, I don't really want to talk about him." I was physically and emotionally exhausted.

"I'm not going to ask you again, Lee," he assured me, extending his hand out. This time I didn't pull away as he gripped my hand. "Whenever you're ready, I'm here to listen."

"Thanks, Jake," I whispered softly just as Jake pulled me into a hug. "And I promise that when I'm ready to talk, I will." I slowly pulled away.

Jake gave me a sad smile and exhaled. "Essie and Embry talked things out. Both of them are still sleeping."

Well, that's good, I guess. At least someone's happy.

"Abby's fine too," he added. "She's resting with your brother." I didn't say anything else; I just merely nodded and headed upstairs.

"Leah?" I turned around to see Jake nervously fiddle with his hands before looking at me. "What is it about Essie and Abby? I mean, I know you're protective of the other imprints, but with them, it's different. It's stronger," his voice was soft and inquisitive. "What makes you care so much for them?"

If I knew the answer, I would tell him, but I just didn't know why my need to look after them was so great. My connection to Abby and Essie was sisterly, even motherly at times. I felt devotion towards them beyond my own understanding.

"I don't know, Jake," I answered honestly. "I just feel like I know them somehow. I can't place it." I'm sure I sounded crazy, hell, I felt crazy. "And I feel this urge to look out for them," I exhaled. "They matter to me."

"I know they do," Jake agreed. "I just wish I knew why." He sounded just as frustrated as I felt. "Get some rest, Lee." My Alpha didn't press me any further. I made my way to the room I slept in whenever I was at Joshua's place and finally allowed sleep to wash over me.

**LEASE REVIEW &amp; A SNEAK PEAK OF CHAPTER 11 WILL BE IN YOUR INBOX SUNDAY**

**Thanks once again for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Beta'd by the magnificent and creative Sparkling-Iris and the oh-so-very extraordinary and very tremendous Aretee!**

**A million thanks to those who added YDKM to their alerts/favorites**

**Since my wonderful reviewers gave me a whole lot of love last chapter, I decided to update a whole day early!**

**Pictures of original characters/imprints and places are on my profile under:**

_You Don't Know Me_ **and **_If You're Not the One_

**Chapter 11: Revelations**

**Rich POV**

_And now again I've found myself __  
__So far down, away from the sun __  
__That shines into the darkest place,__  
__I'm so far down, away from the sun__  
__That shines to light the way for me__  
__To find my way back into the arms__  
__That care about the ones like me.__  
__I'm so far down, away from the sun again_

"Donte's right," I groaned to myself drowsily, reaching for my cell phone, "I really need to change my ringtone." It was utterly depressing. The number was unknown, but I answered anyway. "Hello?"

"Um," I could hear the hesitation in a man's voice. "Can I speak to Richard Desmond?" Desmond? I hadn't been called that name since I legally changed it to Faust when I turned eighteen. All my drowsiness disappeared, and I sat up in bed.

"This is Richard," I confirmed, trying to hide the curiosity in my tone.

"I know this might sound crazy, but my name is Embry Call, and I'm calling on behalf of your sisters, Ester and Abigail Moonflower."

"How did you get this number?" I demanded, stumbling out of bed. I immediately reached for the pair of jeans I laid out the night before.

"I kind of-sort of hired a private investigator to find you," Embry replied hesitantly.

"You hired a what?" I was in shock. Was this guy for real?

"I had no choice, I had to find you," his tone was filled with a sense of urgency, "Your sisters, they ran away from home-"

"Wait a minute," I cut him off. It felt like my brain was on overload now. "Why did they do that?" My mother sure as hell didn't want me, but she was protective enough of my sisters not to want me around them. Why would someone be calling me to help?

"Your mom relapsed," he muttered sadly, "and Essie had to drop out of school to look after Abby."

"Damn it!" I had never felt this angry and upset in my entire life. I was pissed at my mom, but more than anything, I was pissed at myself. I should have never listened to Diane. "She lied to my grandparents!" I huffed my thought out loud. "My mom calls them every few weeks or so just to prove she's clean. She always sounded so convincing," I murmured remorsefully.

I should have never left them with her, but I hadn't been able to think straight after she said those horrible things to me that day. Guilt coursed through my body and I was finding it difficult to stand. I sunk back down on my bed.

After a long eerie silence, Embry spoke again. "Essie and Abby don't understand why you left," he sighed into the phone. "Essie saw you and your mom outside arguing that night you took off. She was looking out the window."

"I had no idea," I admitted sadly. Did that mean my sisters still wanted to see me after all this time? Was there a chance for us to reconcile?

"Did…Did the fight between you and your mom, have anything to with your real father, Aden West?"

My blood ran cold. How did he know who my real father was?

I listened to every sorted detail Embry's private eye had dug out in regards to my father. He knew how I had been granted an interview with Aden West the night before his execution. And, how later I wrote down the account in my very first crime novel _Facing Evil _detailing every crime he ever committed including the ones—the police didn't even know about. _Facing Evil_ was listed as one of the most critically acclaimed true crime novels. From then on, my career took off while I was still in college.

"His last victim-" his voice sounded hesitant, "your mother, survived. She played dead while he dumped her body in the woods, somewhere in Vegas. She managed to crawl to the nearest freeway." Embry's kind and concerned voice kept my anger at bay and I listened as he retold me the events I was already well acquainted with, "since your mom was a minor at the time, her name was never released to the public. Even during her testimony, which detailed the disgusting things she endured during her time in captivity, everything was pre-recorded and her voice had been altered so no one could tell who she really was. It didn't matter either way. The evidence they had on him was ironclad. Aden West's case never went to trial, he ended up pleading guilty."

"How did find out all of this?" My voice was now barely a whisper. "This information was never made public. No one even knows my real father is Aden West!"

"My private eye, knew a guy who happened to be one of the original lead investigators over twenty-some odd years ago. He's retired now, but still keeps very pristine copies of everything from the testimony of Imogen to other information that was never made public." Over the years I had conditioned myself to be numb with my feelings towards my birth father and mother. They both hurt me in different ways, it was the only option that worked for me, but suddenly everything I held in was surfacing all at once sending me into emotional overdrive, the room felt like it was spinning, my palms began to sweat and my throat had gone dry. I found myself taking deep long breaths as I tried to calm myself down.

"Did you leave Abby and Essie all those years ago because of all of this?" Embry asked me once again.

"Yes," I rasped after recovering. "She-" I swallowed hard, "_Diane_/_Imogen_ said she didn't want me around Essie and Abby because she didn't trust me around them. She thought I was just like my father." Her words still hurt and haunted me to this very day. "She also said she couldn't love someone who looked so much like the person she hated most."

I'd never told anyone this story except for my close circle of friends and my grandparents. Leah only knew a very condensed version. And I didn't know why I let it slip from my lips to this stranger on the other end of the phone. Hell, I didn't even tell my adoptive parents. "But I am nothing like my father. I swear to you! I would never-"

"I believe you, Richard," Embry replied before letting me finish. "Essie said you were the best. She said you fit in with her and Abby as if you three had grown up together. Even though she got to only spend a week with you."

"It was one of the best weeks of my life," I admitted. "I would really like to see them. Explain my side of the story and apologize." Maybe I could look for Leah afterward.

"That's exactly why I'm calling," Embry went on. "Tonight is Sunday Dinner. Abby and Essie are the guests of honor, and I think you'd be a great surprise. What do you say?"

"I say," I stood up, "I'll be there."

**~XOXOXOXOXOX~**

**Leah POV**

"Rise and shine, beautiful!" Bree's annoyingly chipper voice sang out just before she peeled back my curtains to let the sun in.

"Go away," I groaned, turning over. I was far too exhausted.

"No can do," Bree yanked my cover off. "You, me, and Tiff have been hand-selected by the pack to take Essie and Abby shopping in Port Angeles. Embry and Seth have a big surprise planned for them at Sunday Dinner."

"Surprise?" I yawned. "What surprise?" My hair was all over the place and I was in desperate need of a shower!

"Sorry, Leah, but your pack brothers think you can't keep a secret when it comes to _your_ girls."

My lips curled up slightly. The guys called Essie and Abby 'my girls'. That meant a lot to me. Still, I was a little pissed about not being in on the secret. Mouthwash. I needed mouthwash, too.

Just then, Abby ran into my room, followed by Embry's mom. "Good morning, my stunning she-wolf!" she giggled, jumping on my bed a few times before her impromptu tackle transformed into a hug. "Up! Up! Up!"

Gosh, is she always this damn chipper when she wakes up? I gotta get used to this. Maybe I should breathe on her. That'd teach her a lesson.

I finally climbed out of bed. Luckily, we all kept clothes here so I wouldn't have to run home. After showering, I thoroughly brushing my teeth, and got dressed, I met Tiff, Bree and Abby in Embry's room. Essie was still asleep.

"Wakey, wakey, sissy." Abby used her index finger to playfully tap Essie's nose.

"No," Essie grunted drowsily, "five more minutes." Seems that neither Essie nor I were morning people. I watched her squeeze her eyes tighter, and I fought back a snigger. She finally opened them, only to see Abby's smiling face in her line of vision. Abby unfolded a piece of paper and began reading it to herself.

"What's that?" Essie gestured at the note.

"A letter Embry left for you on the nightstand," Abby replied nonchalantly as she continued reading.

"Nosey!" Essie admonished, snatching the letter from her sister. She must've liked what it said, because the biggest smile appeared on Essie's face. After folding the note back up and setting it on the nightstand, she realized that she and Abby weren't alone.

"What's going on?" She eyed us suspiciously; however she appeared a lot more relaxed than she'd ever been since coming here.

"Embry and Seth have a surprise for us!" Abby all but squealed as she hopped off the bed. "They're bringing it to Sunday dinner." Okay, no one needs to give this kid any coffee; she's wired on her own.

"Okay…" Essie replied uncertainly with a small smile on her face.

"We're going shopping in Port Angeles. Seth and Embry want you two to look your best," Tiffany replied with a grin. "Embry said you worked things out last night?" Essie nodded once, unable to prevent the little grin from spreading across her face. "That's wonderful!" Embry's mom extended her hand towards hers and squeezed it gently before rising.

Essie stared at Collin's imprint curiously. They hadn't really spent much time together. I guess she probably wanted to know why she was here.

Bree must've clued in on it because she pivoted her weight on one foot nervously and then cleared her throat. "Embry and Seth want you and Abby to get to know all of us girls. We only really have each other to truly be ourselves with. They figured I should be the one to hang out with you two first, considering the fact that we sort of grew up in similar shitty situations." Ain't that the truth?

"Sounds like a plan," Essie smiled at her. Bree relaxed instantly.

"Can we eat lunch first before we start all this damn shopping?" I just couldn't take it anymore. I placed my hand on my hip. "I'm starving," I whined. "I can't believe Seth didn't wake me up for breakfast."

"Lunch?" Essie repeated.

"Yeah, it's already almost eleven," Embry's mom replied. "I brought you some of your clothes from my place." She pointed to a small overnight bag sitting on the sofa. "Get showered and dressed. We'll be downstairs."

About an hour later, we were all loaded in Bree's Ford Escape. We decided to stop somewhere and eat first. Once we got to Port Angeles, I suggested Kokopelli Bar and Grille because Abby really wanted seafood. And they have awesome seafood.

Essie sat next to me, while Abby, Bree and Tiff sat across from us. Our waiter turned out to be a guy named Hector who wouldn't stop making goo goo eyes at me. He wasn't a bad looking guy, but I wasn't interested. I didn't have the best track record when it came to men, not to mention that I was starving.

"Let me get the crab cakes to start off, and your soup of the day. I really don't care what it is," I flipped through the menu quickly, "and I'll have Pasta La Casa, followed by the Kokopelli cheeseburger, extra pickles with everything on it and…" I handed Hector back the menu, "a diet coke to drink."

"I love a woman who isn't afraid to eat real food," Hector commented as he took the menu. Essie immediately started laughing; poor Hector just couldn't take his eyes off me – until Tiff cleared her throat.

"I'll just have the house salad and water," she grinned at him.

"The crab cakes actually sound really good, Leah." Abby stared at her menu. "I'll have that and a Pepsi."

"Fish and chips with a water," Bree remarked. "No ice."

"And I'll have the Santa Fe Grilled Chicken Salad," Essie finally ordered, "with a coke."

"Well, I will be back soon with your drinks and your crab cakes." Hector gave me one more admiring gaze before walking away.

"Damn, Leah," Essie laughed, "you should put that guy out of his misery and give him your number."

"Yeah, he was so cute; he reminds me of Diego." Bree took a quick glance at Hector, who was getting our drinks together some distance away. "But in a totally more macho and straight sort of way," she added, making our whole table laugh, but I couldn't bring myself to join in. Dating was not an option for a girl like me.

"He's cute and all," I said, playing with my napkin and taking a look at Hector, who grinned at me before getting back to work. "But what's the point? He's not my imprint," I muttered dejectedly. When I phased for the first time, I saw imprinting through my pack's eyes. I also discovered that same night the true reason behind why Sam dumped me for my cousin. Emily was his imprint. There was no way I would put Rich through that. I was too much of a coward to even face him. I just never spoke to him again.

"Do you even want to imprint? Because I was under the impression that you weren't too excited about the idea," Essie asked as Hector returned with our drinks, along with our crab cakes.

"The rest of your food should be out shortly. If you ladies need anything else, don't hesitate to let me know." Once again, Hector was only looking at me.

"We sure will," Tiff cut in with a smile. Once Hector was gone, we picked back up where we left off.

"I don't mind imprinting. I just don't want it to be to a stranger," I finally answered. "No offense to you chicks," I added, looking at Bree, Abby, and Essie. "It's just," I sighed heavily, "I want to," I shut my eyes briefly, "no," I shook my head, "I need to have known them first."

"Why?" Abby asked. "What's the difference between them being some next door neighbor you knew all your life, versus some random stranger you bump into on the sidewalk? It's an imprint. Period."

"Everything," I declared. "_I_ have to know I felt something for that person beforehand." Rich and I had such a deep connection. How could anyone ever compare? "Jared had classes with Kim for years. Years!" I repeated. "And he never so much as even looked in her direction, but then he phases and now suddenly, the sun sets and rises on her ass." A small snarl escaped my mouth as I stabbed my crab cake.

"Leah," Bree uttered as I glanced up from my plate, "from what Collin told me, Jared never noticed any girls. He was always more focused on wood shop, sports, and other shit. Had it not been for all of those distractions, I think he would have noticed Kim early on. I mean, Paul used to always think Rachel was so beautiful before the imprint even took place."

"That's right," Tiff agreed, "And don't even get us started on Bella and Jake." Both Bree and Embry's mom groaned playfully. I tried not to gag. Abby and Essie laughed. "I remember as a child how he followed Bella everywhere. They were so perfect for one another, even back then. He was so devastated when Charlie and Rene divorced and he found out that Bella was leaving." She shook her head and frowned just as Hector returned with our food. Everything looked so good. He handed each of us our plates, paying particular attention to me. Poor kid, he was a lost cause.

"Hey, Leah?" I lifted my head from my plate to look at Essie. "Why do you like me?" I tilted my head and raised one brow at Essie. "It's just from what Embry told me; you don't warm up to folks easily."

"That's an understatement," Bree smirked. "She downright hates everyone in the beginning."

"So what makes us so different?" Essie gestured towards herself and then nodded towards her sister, Abby.

"It's the imprint bond," Tiffany said out loud. All three of us stared at her in confusion.

What the hell was she talking about?

**LEASE REVIEW &amp; A SNEAK PEAK OF CHAPTER 12 WILL BE IN YOUR INBOX SUNDAY**

**Rich is coming!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Beta'd by the magnificent and creative Sparkling-Iris and the oh-so-very extraordinary and very tremendous Aretee!**

**A million thanks to those who added YDKM to their alerts/favorites**

**Pictures of original characters/imprints and places are on my profile under:**

_You Don't Know Me_** and **_If You're Not the One_

**Chapter 12: Imprinted!**

"I haven't imprinted on Essie!" I whispered loudly. I looked over at Embry's mate who was now giving me an odd look. Don't get me wrong, Essie's a beautiful girl, and if she wasn't imprinted with my best friend, and I had totally given up on the male species, she would be at the top of my list, but she is totally lacking in the lower equipment department!

"I mean, you're cute and all, chick, and if I was a lesbian, you'd so be my type, but don't let the whole tomboy look fool you: I like penis, thank you very much!"

I must have been a lot louder than I thought, because a group of younger guys a table or two across from us began chuckling. "What the hell are y'all laughing at?" I demanded, glaring at them. The guys immediately stopped and went back to eating their food. After a few minutes, I leaned forward. "What the heck are you going on about, Tiff, with this imprint bond?"

"I'm talking about Seth and Abby," Embry's mom explained. Just at hearing his name, Abby's cheeks blushed ridiculously and her smile widened.

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked, looking over at Abby for a moment and then back at Tiff.

"Just hear me out," Tiff began, "Bree and Riley are siblings. Who is Riley closest to out of all the pack members?"

"Collin," I replied without hesitation.

"That's right," she agreed. "Rachel adores Diego. Paul and Diego are very close. Paul and Jake have an awesome bond as well. It's come to my attention that imprinting doesn't just affect the imprinter and imprintee; it affects everyone close to them." I never really thought of that.

"In Quileute pack history, there have never been sibling shifters. Now we have two. You and Seth. Embry and Sam."

"There weren't any girls, either," I growled, taking a bite of my food. Even though I was angry I was also totally famished, and this crab cake was amazing!

"You were already so close to your brother before the two of you phased, and even closer afterwards." I stopped eating and finally looked up at Tiffany. "Leah, you took to Abby because she was with Seth. I believe Seth and Essie will become close as well because she's Abby's sister. Just like I believe Sam will be very close to Essie, since Embry is his brother. You became friends so easily with Abby and Essie because of the imprint."

I leaned back in my seat and soaked in Tiff's words. It did make sense, me being so attached to Abby because of Seth. But why was I so attached to Essie? I mean, if that was the case, shouldn't I care more for Abby since she was Seth's imprint? I cared for them equally. "You feel that bond, too, don't you, Leah?" Tiff asked.

"I'll admit," I took a long sigh and took another bite "that I do feel more protective of Abby." I stared at Seth's imprint and then shifted my eyes towards Essie as I swallowed. "But I feel protective of you, too." I pointed my fork at Tiffany. "Have you talked to the Council about this?"

"Yes, it's actually what we were discussing when Opal Shadow stormed into our council meeting with her parents yesterday," Tiffany answered as my little sister exhaled loudly, placing her fork on the table.

Abby's face was filled with remorse. "I can't believe I broke her nose." But the chick had it coming!

"It's alright, Abby," Embry's mom cooed gently rubbing little circles on Abby's back. "Although I don't condone violence, I understand that sometimes a person's anger can get the best of them." Hell yeah, and a bitch like Opal Shadow could turn the nicest person evil! "You're a good person, Abby. Always remember that."

Abby's smile finally returned. Tiff was a good person and a great mom. She always knew what to say to make things better.

"Alright, ladies, let's finish eating so we can get shopping." Tiffany grinned at us.

I had a feeling that Essie and Abby would warm up to Bree. She was pretty cool. Bree didn't do much talking; she was a better listener, which I guess worked out perfect, because Abby never stopped talking. Bree found the perfect navy blue flared skirt for Abby.

We split up to find shoes. Abby went with Bree, while Tiff, Essie, and I stayed with each other. We spent most of the day just goofing around with one another, but our conversation got a little serious when we headed to the bathrooms. Essie was sitting on the countertop picking at a hole in her pants while I washed my hands. Surprisingly, there was no one else in sight. Tiff was waiting outside.

"Leah?" Her voice sounded a little uncertain. "Will you ever stop hating Sam for imprinting on Emily?"

Wow. She had balls. It was a lingering question that I heard in the minds of my pack brothers for years, but only Essie had been brave enough to ask it out loud.

I quickly dried off my hands and then hopped up on the counter beside Essie.

"I don't hate Sam," I admitted with a resigned tone.

"You don't?" Essie stared at me incredulously. I shook my head. "Then why did you look like you wanted to sock him in the jaw on the beach when he mentioned Emily's pregnancy?"

"You noticed that, huh?" I exhaled, Essie nodded. "I've been misdirecting my anger for years," I answered honestly, taking a deep breath. I couldn't believe I was actually confessing this to Essie, but the more I spoke, the better I felt.

"I admit I was pissed when Sam first left me for Emily, but I got over it a long time ago. Sam just seemed like an easy target, ya know? Everyone thinks I'm pissed about losing him, but I'm angry because I lost someone else in the process of all this messed up shit." I threw out my hand wildly.

"I fell in love with someone almost right after Sam and I broke up." Essie's eyes grew wide with shock. Bet she wasn't expecting that.

"To tell you the truth," I smirked, shaking my head, "thinking back now, I fell in love with him the very first moment I laid eyes on him, but I was just too damn stubborn to realize it." I smiled at the memory, thinking back on the first day I met Rich, how he made me feel; the intense emotions he ignited in me. No one ever made me feel that way. Not even Sam. Only Rich.

"Anyway," I sighed heavily, "I was going to tell everyone about us, but I wanted to wait until the rest of my family got over the initial shock of me and Sam breaking up. The last thing I wanted anyone to assume – including Sam – was that I had been seeing someone else behind his back."

Although that's what I thought he and Emily were doing behind mine. I mean, could you blame me? Essie nodded understandably.

"But I never got the chance to tell anyone," my voice shook a little. Essie reached for my hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze. "That night when I decided to finally tell my family about him, I phased." I lost my dad, too. But I wasn't even going there with my voice already betraying my feelings. "And that night I found out about imprinting. I couldn't do to him what Sam did to me. I just loved him too much."

"Leah, I'm so sorry that happened to you." Essie's words felt so genuine and they actually made me feel a little better. "I know what that feels like. To love and lose someone."

"Your dad?" Abby had told me all about him.

"Not just him. My brother, too." Now it was my turn to be shocked. No one ever told me about Abby and Essie having a brother. But then again, I hadn't spent that much time with my pack brothers alone since Essie and Abby showed up.

"After my dad died of colon cancer, my mom was sober for some time and things were pretty decent." I watched nostalgia cross Essie's face.

"Diane wasn't close to her family. She never talked about her parents or what her life was like growing up as a kid. I can only assume it must have been pretty shitty, considering the fact that she never even told us her maiden name. I guessed that was why we rarely got any visitors. But one day, there was this really handsome young guy standing on our front porch with my mother's smile staring back at me." Her lips curled up slightly, but there was still so much sadness in her eyes.

"Turns out he was our brother. Diane had him when she was Abby's age." Damn, that means she was only fifteen. "The most selfless act my mother ever committed in her miserable life was giving him up for adoption. He had a chance at a better life and from what he shared with us about his adoptive parents, it worked."

Well, I guess that's a good thing, right? I mean, Abby and Essie's lives had been filled with so much turmoil. Their brother could have ended up with the same thing.

"I thought to myself, 'Finally,'" she laughed a little, "'my mom's clean and now Abby and I have the big brother we always wanted!'" Her lips began to tremble and I could see tears starting to form. I could tell his wasn't easy to talk about.

"Essie, you don't have to tell me." I hated the fact that this was upsetting her. I didn't need my shit to spread into hers.

"I want to, Leah. I already told Embry, and the rest of the pack already knows. They heard all about this last night, and it doesn't hurt as bad repeating it again. All of you gave me a newfound source of strength." She smiled bravely at me.

"Okay, Es, go on."

"He really was the brother I always wanted. He was amazing. He fit in with Abby and me as if we had all grown up together." Essie took a long deep breath. "But it didn't work out. Our brother spent a whole week with us. That following Monday morning, I woke up to see my mom and him talking outside. I was standing at the front window. They didn't see me." She shook her head. "Even at ten, I knew that whatever it was they were talking about had to be serious and not good. I will never forget the devastation that spread all over his face." She shuddered.

"Instead of coming back inside, my brother made a beeline for his car and drove off. I never saw him again, and that night, my mom relapsed." A single tear strolled down Essie's cheek, my instincts kicked in, and I immediately put my arm around her for comfort.

"I miss him a lot, Leah, just like I'm sure you miss the man you lost." I nodded my head slowly in agreement. "No wonder we get along so well; we're all so messed up." Essie laughed and I couldn't help it. I laughed, too.

"Two peas in a jacked up pod," I chuckled. "Thanks for sharing your story."

"Thanks for sharing yours," Essie smiled back. It's crazy how heartache and loss can bring people closer together.

**~XOXOXOX~**

Once we got back to La Push, I decided to get ready at my place. Essie, Abby, and Tiff would swing by and pick me up on the way to Joshua's.

By the way Abby's mouth gaped open when I answered my door, I could tell they weren't prepared for my ensemble.

Yes ladies and gentlemen, Leah Clearwater wears more than hoodies and funny T-Shirts. This was a special occasion, right? So I pulled out a pair of my dark skinny jeans, an awesome top, and some kickass heels.

"Wow, Leah!" Essie exclaimed, followed by a whistle. "You look amazing!"

"Thanks and so do you." Essie was looking hot in her black and pink striped skirt, a skin-tight black long sleeved shirt, leggings, and high heels. Embry was going to freak!

"Embry and Seth said we had to look our best tonight," I replied, walking over towards Tiff's car. "And usually, I would've just told him to kiss my ass, but since it's for you guys, I figured why the hell not?"

"Do you have any idea what this surprise is?" Abby asked me.

"I don't, actually. They thought I would blab if I was in the know...Assholes." I rolled my eyes. They knew me too well.

**~XOXOXOXOX~**

Tiff barely put the car in park before Embry was already opening Essie's door. Seth seemed just as anxious to get to Abby.

"Wow, you look amazing," Embry growled and couldn't take his eyes off Essie.

"Thanks," she giggled, stepping out of the car. I didn't miss the way Essie was checking him out. "You clean up real nice, too," she added just as my pack brother planted a kiss on her lips that showed her just how good she looked to him.

Thank the great spirits Embry's parents were here. I knew he would keep things G-Rated with them around. I was still trying to recover from their beach make-out escapade.

I was out of the car and ready to head inside, but my plans changed the moment I heard Embry yell, "Damn, Leah, you look...like a girl!"

"Thanks," I growled, "considering the fact that I do have a vagina." Dumbass.

"He just means you look pretty, sis," Seth helped Embry rephrase as he came around towards us, holding Abby's hand.

"Whatever." I tried to shrug indifferently, trying not to smile. What girl doesn't like being complimented? Even if it comes out a little off.

"And you look very nice, too, Abby," Embry told Essie's little sister.

"Thanks, Embry." She smiled back.

Embry then introduced Abby and Essie to his father.

"It's so great to finally meet you," his dad said, pulling away. "My son has been waiting for you to show up." Essie's nervous demeanor disappeared, as she grinned at Joshua.

"Should we go inside?" Abby finally asked after a few minutes.

I watched Embry look down at his watch. He gave Tiff a quick hug before she headed inside with Joshua.

"Let's just wait for a second. Your 'surprise' should be here soon," Seth suggested.

"It's not a car, is it? Because I love my Toyota, Embry." Essie sternly replied folding her arms across her chest. "And Abby can't drive."

"I'll teach you," I heard Seth whisper in his imprint's ear. Abby's eyes lit up as she smiled widely. Okay, I really gotta get out of here. All of this lovey-dovey imprint stuff can take a toll on a single she-wolf.

"No, it's better than that, and I would never replace your car unless you said it was okay," Embry assured Essie.

"Well, I'm going to head inside," I announced, turning around.

"Oh, Leah, please stay," Abby begged me. Damn it. She gives awesome puppy eyes, too? What the heck am I going to do now with _two_ people I can't say no to? I rolled my eyes once before giving in just as this silver Acura RDX pulled up behind Tiff's car. Slowly, the driver's side door swung open and Abby and Essie's 'surprise' stepped out.

My stomach was doing somersaults, my heart nearly jumped into my throat and I was finding it difficult to breathe. I couldn't take my eyes off of him as he was started walking towards us.

"Oh my god!" I heard Essie exclaim.

"Ricky!" Abby squealed, running full speed towards him.

Abby and Essie's Ricky.

My Rich.

They were the same.

I wanted to run away, but my body refused to move.

Rich caught Abby effortlessly in his arms. "Where have you been?" she sobbed hysterically.

"I'm so sorry I left you guys. I wasn't sure if y'all would want me after finding out about everything," he whispered with raw emotion. His voice sounded different. There was more pain in it. Pain I knew with the upmost certainty that I put there. Guilt washed over me like a massive wave and I instantly felt horrible.

"We'll always want you, Ricky, you're our big brother," Abby cried. "Don't you ever leave us again, okay?"

"I won't. I promise. Never again," he vowed, holding on to his little sister for dear life. At that moment, I wanted to be there in her place. It had been so long since I was in those arms, since I felt his body pressed against mine, and I longed for it even more now than I ever had throughout the years.

Everything felt like it was going in slow motion, but I still couldn't keep up.

"How did you...?" Essie sounded confused and stunned all at once, she couldn't even get her words out.

"My dad hired-" Embry couldn't reply. For a millisecond, I looked away from Rich just in time to see Essie kiss Embry with such passion and gratitude.

"Thank you!" she sobbed before racing over to her brother, joining her sister in their group hug.

Finally, his eyes met mine and gravity shifted. It felt like, within seconds, I had fallen in love with him all over again. But the love I had for him was multiplied – amplified a million times over. Rich was always handsome to me, but now he appeared flawlessly exquisite, and I felt my soul reaching out and connecting to his almost instantly.

Suddenly everything in my past made sense. The pull – the connection I always felt towards Rich before I had even phased, the turmoil I'd go through if I ever lost him, and my bond with Essie and Abby, and Tiff's words from earlier. Rich loved his sisters; it was the impeding imprint with Rich that made me care so immensely for them.

"Lee?" Rich was staring at me as if I weren't real, like a mirage, a hallucination that would disappear any minute now.

I imprinted on the man I always loved. The man I lost. The man I walked away from all those years ago, and I felt like the dumbest, cruelest person in the entire world.

And after all these years, I spoke the one word I refused to say out loud out of fear that I would fall apart.

"Richard."

**THERE YOU HAVE IT RICH AND LEAH REUNITED!**

**RICH POV COMING NEXT!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Beta'd by the magnificent and creative Sparkling-Iris and the oh-so-very extraordinary and very tremendous Aretee!**

**A million thanks to those who added YDKM to their alerts/favorites**

**Since my wonderful reviewers gave me a whole lot of love last chapter, I decided to update a whole day early!**

**Pictures of original characters/imprints and places are on my profile under:**

_You Don't Know Me_ **and **_If You're Not the One_

**Chapter 13: Reunited and it Feels so…Strange?**

**Rich's POV**

The drive to Embry's dad's place was a nervous one. It had been so long since my sisters had seen me and I wasn't sure how they'd react. Would they be happy? Would they welcome me with open arms? Or had time been replaced with so much anger and resentment that they'd be outraged by me just popping back in their lives? It's been so long—theyre young women now! Will I even recognize them?

No matter what the reaction would be, I would have to accept it and take it in stride. Unfortunately, rejection was not a new thing for me.

My nervousness only heightened upon realizing that, for the first time, I was driving down the same streets Leah had. A slight bit of aggravation grew within at the mere thought. My stomach was doing somersaults and my palms were sweating. I took a long deep breath and tried to calm myself.

I never really got a chance to talk to Embry about the woman I lost, but I hoped I'd get a private moment with him and see if he may know her. Perhaps show me where Leah lived or even, if he had it, her new number. I would be coming off as a stalker, but I didn't care anymore, I had to find her by any means necessary. She owed me answers – I deserved an explanation. But now it would have to wait. Essie and Abby came first.

As I pulled up, I noticed Essie and Abby eagerly shifting about with the most amazing grins on their faces standing outside with two rather tall muscular hulking guys, what the hell were they on?! Steroids? Although they were smiling as well, they still gave off the impression that they were not to be messed with. Even though they appeared to be extremely intimidating the big brother in me wanted to pull these guys aside and ask them what their intentions were with my baby sisters, however, I reigned those feelings in because I hadn't been there for them in years. Who was I to get protective all of a sudden?

I got out of my car and walked cautiously towards them. My heart was beating out of my chest and I wiped my sweaty palms on my pants. My little sisters had matured into beautiful young ladies. That made my heart soar. I just wanted to be near them.

"Oh my god!" Essie shouted as her eyes finally met mine. My heart was relieved that she'd recognized me so quickly; and so enthusiastically.

"Ricky!" Abby cried happily, sprinting full speed towards me and leaping into my arms. "Where have you been?" she sobbed hysterically.

What do I say? How do I explain my absence? Were they prepared to hear the truth? Maybe I should hold off on telling them everything all at once. It would take forever to explain the likes of our mother.

"I'm so sorry I left you guys. I wasn't sure if y'all would want me after finding out about everything," I murmured, trying and failing to keep myself from falling apart. The tears I never allowed to fall finally did. I just could no longer control my emotions anymore. I had been through so much. Lost so much, but finally gained some of it back. The tears weren't just sad ones, they were happy ones too.

"We'll always want you, Ricky. You're our big brother," Abby cried. "Don't you ever leave us again, okay?" Abby wanted me, my heart immediately swelled twice in size with the acknowledgment of her acceptance.

"I won't. Never again," I promised as I continued holding my baby sister. I would never let anyone – not even Diane – keep me from my sisters again. My world only got better when I felt Essie's body collide with mine. It was a collision I welcomed happily.

"Ricky," Essie cried joyously. "You're okay! You're here!"

"I'm here," I sniffled. "I'm here." My arms were now wrapped around both of my sisters. We stayed that way for what felt like an eternity. Together, in our own happy world. Finally, and reluctantly they pulled away. I noticed the two dark hulks watching us happily.

"You two have some pretty persistent boyfriends," I chuckled.

"You have no idea," Essie laughed, wiping away happy tears. "Come on, you gotta meet them." She tugged on my hand and pulled me in their direction.

"And Seth's sister too," Abby added exuberantly. "I really think you two will hit it off." She gave me an encouraging wink. I couldn't help but laugh. Not even five minutes of being back in her life, my sister was already trying to set me up with someone.

"I just have this really great feeling about you two." For the small amount of time I had spent around Abby, she always seemed intuitive, even as a little girl. A lot like Nonna I noted. Maybe that's why she looked so much like her. Then again, Abby looked like Diane, and thankfully, they were nothing alike.

Unfortunately for my little sister, dating was the last thing on my mind.

"Come on," Essie coaxed, pulling me to move. As I raised my eyes to meet the third person standing outside with Seth and Embry, I stopped dead in my tracks.

This happened to me a lot. My mind would play tricks on me. I'd see her beautiful face everywhere. The jogging path near my house. The milk aisle at my neighborhood grocery store. The movie theatre. The library.

My happiness and elation always vanished and was replaced by embarrassment and disappointment when I'd realize every single time that it was never my Leah.

But it was her this time. Really her, standing right there in front of me.

She was real.

Mature and even more striking than I remembered, her long, jet black hair was now cut in a sexy shoulder-length style, giving more attention to her stunning face.

I could've sworn at that very moment that my blood pressure dropped and I suddenly felt extremely light-headed. My knees felt weak and I leaned on Essie because I felt like I would collapse if I didn't. I took a long deep breath and tried to remember everything I learned while I was in therapy; when I felt the onset of an anxiety attack. It had been so long since I had one.

After finally reigning in my emotions, I was able to speak.

"Lee?" I asked. She looked just as dazed and confused as I felt. Her eyes seemed slightly glazed.

"Richard," she gasped.

I could see the shock on everyone's faces as Leah and I stared back each other.

"So you two know one another?" Embry asked slowly as his eyes meet Leah's. There was a strange look they shared. Call me crazy, but it almost seemed like the two of them were having a conversation without speaking. Even though Leah wasn't mine anymore, I still felt jealous of this unspoken connection the two shared.

Leah slowly nodded, backing away. Where the hell was she going now?

"Um, I need to-"

She didn't even finish her sentence. She made an about-face and raced inside, leaving me.

Again!

"At least I know where she's going this time," I muttered angrily.

**~XOXOXOXOX~**

**Leah POV**

The look in his face said it all. He was angry, he was hurt, and it was me who had done it to him. My wolf was crying out to her mate, but I just couldn't handle that look on his face anymore. So much anger, so much resentment. I had to get away.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I banged my head against the bedroom door. It was always him. I collapsed onto the bed just as my door flew open. I was out of it; I forgot to lock the damn door.

"Leah," Jake's voice was concerned as he came rushing in, "Embry just told me what happened. You imprinted on Ricky and you know him?" My Alpha sounded downright confused. Before I realized what I was doing, I broke down into tears. Jake was so stunned that it took him a moment to even register I was crying. I guess I didn't cry that often. Or ever. After getting over his initial shock, he sat down beside me and pulled me in for a hug.

"It's him, isn't it?" Jake whispered inquisitively, his arm draped around my shoulder, "The guy from your memories—green eyes—tattoo?"

I nodded slowly.

"I'm so sorry, Leah."

"This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life, Jake," I rasped. "But instead I feel horrible. Lost. Why didn't I just listen to my body?"

"Your body?" Jake repeated, confused. "What are you talking about?"

I finally pulled away. "Before I phased, Rich and I were best friends, but I always felt connected to him, and then there was this slight ache in my chest when he was away, like heart-"

"—burn?" Jake finished as his chest rose dramatically and he stood up. He immediately began pacing back and forth.

"You've heard of this before?" I demanded, standing up as well.

"Heard of it?" Jake snickered. "Leah, I lived through it with Bells."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"It must be some pre-imprint connection," Jake continued pacing. "I felt this strange pull towards Bella, even when we were kids, and when she moved away, I was devastated. That's when the ache began." My Alpha gripped his chest. "But whenever she'd visit, it would fade. And it all but disappeared once she moved back, but then it came back full force when she started dating Cullen."

Jake had gone through a pretty rough time then. He was difficult to be around. "When I phased and Cullen took off," he spat, "the pain: it subsided once more. After I saw Bella again for the first time and imprinted on her, the heartburn left completely." I had to sit back down. I was overloaded with too much information.

"Do you know what this means?" Jake kneeled down in front of me. "The imprint; it's so strong, Leah, so strong that if we crossed paths with our mates before we phase, we'd feel it. The fact that you fell in love with Ricky without even initially imprinting on him only cements the fact that imprinting is stronger than we ever imagined. It even explains why you care so much for Essie and Abby. They're your mate's siblings. Of course you'd be protective of them!"

"It all makes perfect sense now," I murmured in agreement. The star struck feeling I experienced when I met Richard for the first time was nothing short of a pre-imprint! The want—need to have him around even when I was with Sam...It was the pull!

"I have to talk to my dad about this." Jake rushed towards the door but turned around before opening it, he appeared conflicted. "Are you going to be alright?" He asked concerned.

"Eventually." I exhaled.

"I can stay, Leah—," He didn't want to leave me while I was still emotionally raw.

"No, don't." I shook my head. "This is important information, and besides, I'm sure I won't be alone for long after Embry or Seth spread the news," I added begrudgingly. Instantly, panic set in. "What the hell are we going to do about Sam when he finds out?! He'll be livid!" He was here today and so was Emily.

"Don't worry about Sam, we'll handle him," Jake assured me before walking out of the room. I was right, it didn't take long before Embry arrived.

"I knew you'd show up sooner or later." I could see the curious look on his face. But, he also looked a little angry. Did he think that my knowing Rich meant that I cheated on his brother? Oh, hell no.

"Before you even say something dumb that'll get your ass kicked," I stood up, "let me save you the trouble. I never cheated on your brother." I stormed over to my window.

"If you never cheated, then why the hell didn't you tell Sam or any of us about Ricky?" I could tell Embry wanted to believe me, but I'm sure none of this made any sense to him.

"Because Sam's always been a jealous fool," I muttered gazing out the window, the once surprisingly amazing afternoon, now had an dark canopy of clouds in the distance, the sun all but gone.

"He would never understand my friendship with Ricky. None of you would." I shook my head. "And after all of you started disappearing on me," I whipped around and glared at my Beta, "he was all I had left."

I immediately saw the guilt and remorse dance across Embry's face.

"Nothing ever happened physically between Rich and me until the night I phased." No matter how badly I wanted it. Including the night I broke things off with Sam. But the next morning, I was extremely relieved because we would have been moving way too fast. "I came home afterwards and got a call from Emily. She told me that she and Sam were getting married, and she wanted me to be her maid of honor." I trembled. "Can you believe that shit?" I laughed bitterly. After all she and Sam put me through, she had the nerve to ask me such a question!

"Me?" I repeated, pointing to myself. "Before I knew it, I was on all fours in my kitchen, staring back at my dad while he was clutching his chest."

My phasing in front of my dad was too much for his already weakened heart. He died almost instantly. "I lost everything that night. I lost my chance at being happy with someone else again, and I lost my dad. That same night, I found out about imprinting, and I knew I could never see Ricky again," I huffed loudly.

"I didn't think I would imprint on him. My luck in the man department has been pretty shitty, Call," I snapped.

"What if he never forgives me for walking away from him? Did you see that look on his face when he saw me?" His amazing green eyes were laced with so much hurt, anger, and betrayal. Could I really fix this or was all hope lost between Richard and I. The thought of losing him made my chest ache.

Wow...so this is what _true heartache_ feels like?

Embry nodded sadly.

"He fucking hates me. I can't say I blame him. I did the same shit to him that you guys did to me. I left him when he needed me most."

"And just like us, it wasn't your fault, Leah. We didn't choose this life. It chose us, and we have to make the best of it." He walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "You ready to face your imprint?" I wasn't. But I knew I couldn't hang around in here all night.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I grumbled.

**Rich POV**

I wanted to be the one to explain everything to Essie and Abby—the truth behind my leaving. They had to know that Nonna and Gramps were alive and well, and how Diane used to live in Forks. Her kidnapping and rape. My being a product of that.

They needed to know that Diane met their father here in La Push – not rehab. He was never a drug addict.

"And that's everything I know," I finally finished, taking a long deep breath.

"I feel like I'm on emotional overload," Essie mumbled, rising from the bed as I watched her ball up Aden West's mug shot and toss it into the trash. Her eyes looked a little glazed and her voice a monotone.

"You and me, both," I muttered, feeling just as exhausted. Seth had been sitting quietly on the floor appearing deep in thought, while I sat sandwiched on Embry's bed between Essie and Abby.

"Why didn't you tell us about our grandparents being alive when we met you all those years ago?" Abby finally asked.

"Because Diane demanded for me to keep my mouth shut," I replied disgracefully. "At the time, I would have done anything to make her love me. She said our grandparents were a sensitive subject and she wanted to be the one to tell you both."

"She never would have. Diane told us her parents were dead," Essie responded with glassy eyes and trembling lips

"Because," I shut my eyes for a brief moment, "they wanted Diane to keep me – raise me."

I felt the heartache all over again as I thought back to the day Diane made things painfully clear with how she saw me.

"That day when I took off all those years ago, Diane told me that she wished I was never born. I caused her too much pain, and it was my entire fault she was so fucked up."

Abby began to cry and I immediately wrapped one of my arms around my baby sis as Seth slowly rose and took one of Abby's hands in his. I could tell that this young man truly loved Abby—I could see it in his eyes. And suddenly, I didn't feel so protective over Abby anymore. I had this blinding trust in Seth and it almost overwhelmed me. I liked him almost immediately and for the life of me, I just couldn't figure out why.

"Diane didn't want anything to do with me. She didn't even want to hold me the day I was born. I used to think that perhaps I'd be better off never being born." It was the sad, ugly truth, but one I felt.

"But when I met Leah, I suddenly didn't think I was so bad after all." I smiled at that memory. "She was unapologetically herself. I loved that about her." I realized right then and there: I still did love her.

"So do I," Essie agreed.

"Enough with this sad shit," Abby sniffled. "Let's talk about something else."

"I think that's a great idea," Seth whispered smiling softly at my sister. He didn't look like such an intimidating guy now that I knew him a little better and saw the love he had for my sister.

"What are Diane's parents like?" Now that's a great question that I _loved_ to talk about.

"They're amazing," I answered with a smile. "Nonna – she's the best." Abby lifted her head and stared at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Nonna?" she repeated. "I thought you said our grandma's name was Abigail, like me."

"It is," I laughed, "but I call her Nonna. It's a nickname some Jewish folk use in reference to their grandmothers."

"We're Jewish?" Essie scoffed in disbelief.

"We're only one-eighth. Nonna's father was Jewish, her mother was Dutch. She was actually born in London, England. She moved to the States when she was just a girl, but she still has a faint accent. It's pretty cool. I've gotten to celebrate both Hanukah and Christmas every single year, though. Gramps was born in New York. He's Irish."

"I can't believe Leah never told me anything about you," Seth blurted out of nowhere, shaking his head. "Leah's never kept anything from me."

I didn't want Seth to feel like Leah betrayed him. Don't get me wrong, I mean, I was still angry with her, but I didn't want Seth's image of his sister to tarnish by that.

"If it makes you feel any better, Seth, Leah told me everything about you," I finally replied back. "She was always bragging about how smart you are. How you never met a person that didn't like you." A sheepish smile spread across Seth's face. "Your sister really loves you. Things were just really complicated back then."

"Things are even more complicated now," Abby murmured. I couldn't agree more.

Slowly, the bedroom door opened. I watched Essie's face light up as Embry walked in. Within seconds, she was up off the bed and wrapped in his arms. Immediately that same blinding unyielding trust I had for Seth, hit me like a ton of bricks, towards Essie's boyfriend. What the hell is that?

"Dinner's ready," he whispered in her ear before kissing her lips.

I am really going to have to get used to my sisters' public displays of affection. Embry and Seth seemed like pretty great guys, but I'm still a big brother. "Leah's already downstairs."

"Is she alright?" Seth and I both asked at the exact same time.

"She will be," Embry replied quickly. "Let's head downstairs."

**LEASE REVIEW &amp; A SNEAK PEAK OF CHAPTER 14 WILL BE IN YOUR INBOX SUNDAY**

**Thanks once again for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I just really have to take some time out and thank my betas once again for pre-reading and editing my work.**

**Aretee **_and_** Sparkling Iris**

**You two push me to be a better writer and your opinions mean so much to me. So thanks, my amazing dears, ya'll are freaking awesome!**

**A million thanks to those who added YDKM to their alerts/favorites**

**Pictures of original characters/imprints and places are on my profile under:**

_You Don't Know Me_ **and **_If You're Not the One_

**Chapter 14: A Lot of Explaining To Do**

I thought I'd met everyone until I noticed one couple.

There was a hardness in the guy's eyes that just didn't sit well with me and for some reason, I didn't like him. Not one bit. His intense glare was giving off some pretty bad vibes. I felt a bit concerned for the woman sitting beside him. She gave me a shy smile. Although she was beautiful (but no Leah), she had massive scars on her face and I couldn't help but wonder, what unfortunate accident had caused them?

I sat between Abby and Essie. Seth sat on the other side of my little sis while Embry sat on the other side of Essie. This was how things were supposed to always be. My sisters by my side; happy, healthy, and loved.

I had no idea whose bright idea it was to have Leah sit directly across from me, but whoever made the seating arrangements must have hated me or was just plain sick in the head. This was cruel and unusual punishment: being so close, yet so far away from the woman I loved.

I had never felt so conflicted in my whole entire life, a part of me wanted to hold Leah, kiss her, and tell her how much I missed her. But my more rational side wanted to yell at Leah and demand answers. I used to think the ache in my chest was bad, but it was all but gone, only to be replaced by this even more unrelenting powerful magnetic force pushing me towards the woman I lost long ago.

What the hell was happening to me? I had to close my eyes for a moment, and exhale deeply a few times, just to hold on to the little bit of sanity I had left.

Sitting down surrounded by so many people, I thought there would be a few conversations here and there, but instead it was quiet; too damn quiet. No one really spoke until the guy I met earlier, named Jared, finally got the courage to break the ice.

"So Ricky, I hear you and Leah know one another." Leah's eyes widened the size of saucers just as Paul smacked him upside his head. "Ow!" He growled angrily, "What the hell was that for?"

"You talk too damn much," Paul griped. I watched the guy I hadn't formally met take a long swig of his beer and glare long and hard at me. What the hell was up with this guy? Did he have a problem with new faces?

"What, man? Inquiring minds wanna know," Quil interjected with a shoulder shrug.

"I'm really sorry about that, Ricky," Jake apologized to me. "Our boy, Jared here, tends to put his foot in his mouth."

Kim, Jared's girlfriend, massaged the place where Paul smacked him earlier.

"It's no big deal," I smirked, trying to ignore the dumbass with the staring problem. "I don't mind talking about it." I added indifferently. "I met Leah when she was sixteen at J&amp;P's." I could still remember the way she looked, and what she was wearing that day, I couldn't help but smile at the memory.

"Isn't that where you used to work, Leah," Seth spoke up.

"Yeah," Leah replied as she tried her best not to look me in the eye. But that was damn near impossible considering the fact, that I was sitting smack dab in front of her.

"I guess you could say I was into her from the moment I laid eyes on her," I added before clearing my throat. "I must have gone to J &amp; P's every day for a week straight before I even had the courage to talk to her." I sifted through the contents of my plate with my fork as I allowed those amazing memories to flood back again. It felt like yesterday.

"But luck was not on my side," I laughed, shaking my head. "Turns out Leah wasn't single – she was dating some guy from her rez." Just the thought of Sam made me cut my eyes. "But I was willing to have Leah in my life any way I could." I lifted my head and looked Leah directly in the eye. Her chest rose dramatically as she stared back at me.

"And in what way was that?" The guy who hadn't even bothered introducing himself to me sounded a little pissed off. His girlfriend – wife? Spouse? – stroked his shoulder comfortingly, perhaps in an effort to keep him calm. What had him so on-edge and mad at me?

"Friends," I answered with a cocky grin. "She stuck me in the old friend zone. Leah would never cheat on someone. She's far too loyal."

"That she is," he agreed, stealing a glance at Leah. It was too possessive for my liking and only infuriated me more. Was one woman fawning all over him not enough?

"It's funny, though. Leah never mentioned you to any of us."

Who the hell is this guy?

Could _he_ be? No, he couldn't! I thought to myself shaking my head. This _asshole_ couldn't possibly be Sam Uley. Leah would _never_ be friends with him after what he did to her. Which only led me to the next plausible conclusion, this guy had to be a friend of Leah's ex and I struck a nerve.

This was going to be fun.

"She wouldn't have. According to Leah, her boyfriend was a jealous asshole," I gave him an evil grin. Hopefully Tweedledum here, could pass the message on to Tweedledee and let him know I wasn't afraid to tell him how I felt to his face.

Seth immediately started choking on his water and Abby started patting his back; Quil, Embry, and Jake started chuckling. Guess they weren't prepared for my response.

"So we carried on this secret friendship, so to speak. I mean, it wasn't hard. I was only here during the summers and some holidays. The rest of the time I was away at college. But we talked almost every day on the phone. Leah was...truly my best friend." And before I realized what was happening, my anger dissipated, and at that moment, Leah's lips curled up towards me. It was impossible for me not to smile back.

"Wow," the pain-in-the-ass sneered bitterly, shaking his head, "we never knew any of this." Did he just stab his steak? Talk about anger issues. "That's just...wow!"

"Hey, dude, it's dead already," Collin nodded towards Crazy Guy's plate of mangled steak as he picked up his beer and swallowed the rest in a couple of gulps.

"So, tell me something," he slammed his bottle back down, "if you were Leah's boyfriend and the shoe was on the other foot, wouldn't you feel just a little pissed about her having a secret friend – a secret male friend that you didn't know about?"

Did this guy really want to ask the tough questions now? He may not like what I have to say. Alright, dumbass, let's play!

"I wouldn't," I answered with total conviction. "If the shoe was on the other foot, Leah wouldn't need a friend like me," I pointed to myself, "because as her boyfriend," which I was at one point in time, "I would have also been her best friend." Which I also was. After our relationship took a romantic turn and Leah's other friends started vanishing on her, I was just that. Boyfriend and best friend.

"You think Leah's ex wasn't a friend to her?" the bane of my existence questioned furiously.

"Not her best friend, he wasn't. He didn't even know how to talk to her sometimes. Leah's ex was an idiot." Chief Swan looked as though he wanted to say something, but Billy shook his head 'no'. Why, thank you, Mr. Black.

"He didn't understand that Leah was like the wind – wild and free. He tried to fence her in like a caged bird. I let Leah fly. I always let Leah fly." But I just can't understand why she decided to fly away from me.

"You don't even know Leah's ex." Was this guy part of the 'I Start Shit' club?

"I know enough," I countered. "I know that, that jerk took off for two whole weeks without a damn word. I know that once that coward finally showed back up, he gave her no explanation behind his disappearance." What kind of fiancé does that? "Just a few short weeks later, he dumped her for her own cousin!"

I heard a few gasps of shock around the table, as Idiot Boy glared at me with such hatred. That's when I finally realized, this guy wasn't Sam's friend; _this was Sam_! I could tell by the angry, yet guilty look on his face. If he wanted to play dumb and not come at me like a man, then I can still treat him like a damn stranger too. The floodgates had been opened and there was no slowing down now.

"I drove fourteen hours straight from Stanford because she sounded like a part of her had died that day." This idiot had no idea how much I loved Leah. "Nearly lost my scholarship," I added with a loud sigh.

"You cared so much for my daughter," Sue Clearwater stared at me with total astonishment, "that you would risk your education to see if she was okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," I replied. "She was worth academic probation."

"You never told me that," Leah stared at me, totally shocked.

"It didn't matter. Only you did at the time. You'll never understand the kind of power you had over me." I shook my head, staring at Leah. "You still do." I then glared directly at Sam, just as he finally erupted.

"I've heard enough of this shit!" He exclaimed, standing up. "Did you sleep with this asshole?"

No one – and I mean no one – talks to Leah like that. I was just about to give this idiot a piece of my mind when Seth stood up with his fists clenched.

"Don't yell at my sister! I've knocked you on your ass before over this shit, and I'll do it again!" So this guy really did like to start shit? I'm sure he deserved it. Seth was alright in my book.

"Everyone needs to calm the hell down!" Jake bellowed, rising from his seat.

"Jake's right," Embry agreed, standing up. "You can't change the past, bro."

"What the hell is your deal, man?" Come on, just fess up, admit you're that two-timing snake in the grass, so I can stomp a mud hole in your ass!

"Sam, please." The woman beside him stood up and gripped his arm. "You need to calm down. What's done is done. It's over between you two; you have to let her go. It's not fair to her. It's not fair to me, either. Leah deserves to be happy."

And this young lady must be _the_ Emily Young! He dumped Leah for her?! That's like trading in your Maybach for a Hyundai! He _was_ an idiot.

"So this _is_ Sam?" I wildly threw my hand at Leah's ex and stood up. I fucking knew it!

"The Sam?" I started rolling up my sleeves and balling up my fists. "You have no idea how long I've been itching to kick your sorry ass!" Leah quickly made her way around the table to me.

"You want to kick my ass?" Sam pointed at himself with disbelief. "If anyone deserves an ass kicking, it's you for trying to put the moves on someone else's woman!"

"I never tried anything with Leah while you two were together – nothing happened between us until after it was over between you two!"

Unlike Sam, I had morals. I always felt like it was really strange that Leah's ex would just start dating Emily up out of the blue. Something had to have been going on beforehand. I mean, what else could have been the reasoning behind them getting together so quickly?

Some involuntary mechanism? Yeah, right!

"So you _did_ sleep with him!" Sam exclaimed. He sounded so damn jealous, but he was the one who dumped Leah for Emily. Blame and simple. Case closed.

"Sam, shut the hell up for just five minutes!" Leah then turned towards me. "Rick, there's a whole lot of shit you don't understand." She gripped my hand.

"You're right, Leah, there is a lot of shit I don't understand," I retorted bitterly as I looked down at Leah's hand resting in mine. It felt so right, so amazing. Touching Leah again.

No! I was not going to just let her off that easy. Not this time. Be strong, Rich! Let her have it.

"How can you sit at a table with this guy? After everything he did to you? How many nights did I have to listen to you cry over him, trembling all over? Huh? Why did I have to find out about your dad dying from my grandparents?"

Nonna had done some snooping and she discovered that the last night Leah and I were together, her father had died of a massive heart attack. I wanted to be there for her, but she disappeared. No one in La Push muttered a word.

"Just when I thought you and I were getting somewhere, past him hurting you, you told me to stop calling." Through a damn text message! What grown adult does something like that? "You changed your number. You walked away. Was I not good enough? I just want to know why."

Billy cleared his throat. "Leah, perhaps you and Ricky should continue this conversation somewhere else–in private."

"No," Leah shook her head. "Abby and Essie just got Ricky back, and I won't pull him away from them. We'll talk later."

"No, Leah." Essie finally stood up. "You and Rick need to talk now." Essie flashed a meaningful look to Leah. I wondered if maybe, just maybe, Leah mentioned something to her about me. But there's no way. No one knew about me. That fact alone still hurt like hell.

"Y'all really do," Abby added with a very urgent tone. That's strange, why was she so insistent on me talking to Leah tonight? Did my little sister know something I didn't?

"We'll see Rick tomorrow at Diane's parents' house." Nonna and Gramps were out of town celebrating their anniversary. The soonest flight back they could catch was early in the morning.

I felt terrible. I forgot this was supposed be a happy occasion. I had been reunited with my sisters and behaved badly just because I let that asshole get the best of me.

"Are you two sure?" My eyes shifted from Essie and then back to Abby. There were a lot of things that needed to be discussed between Leah and me, but it could wait.

"Yes," both of my sisters finally replied confidently.

It was time for Leah to start explaining.

**~XOXOXOXOX~**

**Leah POV**

Being with Rich in such a closed off space like his car was utter torture. Had he always smelled this utterly amazing? His cologne intertwined with his natural scent was driving me to the brink of insanity. Soft hints of peppermint and blood mandarin mixed with spicy touches of cinnamon blended with leather and amber had me lost in a mirage of naughty thoughts. Before I even realized what I was doing, I had my window rolled down and my head damn near hanging out, hoping the fresh air could dilute Rich's mouth-watering smell.

"Are you alright, Lee?" Rich's voice seemed concerned, but I didn't miss the hint of humor in it. I'm sure I looked ridiculous.

"It's a bit stuffy in here," I lied. "Take a right up here at the intersection." No more words were exchanged.

"Are you thirsty?" I may have sounded calm, but I had never been filled with so much anxiety and worry in all of my life. This must be how a criminal feels when they've just been found guilty of murder and are still awaiting their sentence.

Death or life imprisonment? Because that would be my similar fate if my imprint didn't want me. "I have water, soda," My heart was beating out of my chest and all I wanted to do was run as I continued listing what I had, all the while dreading the upcoming questions, "I also have some gin."

I had no idea how the hell I was supposed to explain three damn long years of no communication and my abrupt actions.

"I don't drink anymore," Rich exhaled, sitting down on the stool, looking into my kitchen. He stopped drinking? Why? "Water's fine."

"You cut you hair," he observed as I handed him his drink.

"Yeah," I grunted, running my fingers through it. "Occupational hazard," I mumbled. Can't really chase leeches if you're tripping all over your own fur. Rich raised one brow at me curiously. Change the subject, Leah!

"Why didn't you ever tell me your sisters were a part of my tribe?" That's one big piece of the puzzle he left out a long time ago.

"You never asked," Rich spat, rising from the stool. "And really, that's none of your damn business, Leah. I'm the only person who should be asking questions!" I watched Rich start to pace in my small living area. "It takes a lifetime to build trust, Leah, and just one second to break it!" There was so much anger and resentment written all over Rich's face that I just couldn't look at him anymore. It hurt too much. What the hell do you say to something like that?

"Rich," I swallowed hard, looking down at the floor, "so many things were happening to me back then. So many changes." I wanted to tell him everything, but the words just wouldn't come out. And, based upon how angry he was, I had no clue if he'd believe me anyway.

Rich stormed into the kitchen. "Look at me, Leah." Rich's voice came out much calmer this time. I slowly raised my head to see him just a few inches away from me. So much sadness and anger edged across his face. The cracks in my heart widened, damn near shattering it into pieces. "I should know! I deserve that much!" he added in a low, chilling tone that showed his fury.

"I want to tell you, Rich, I want to tell you everything, but I can't right now," I murmured, looking into his sad eyes. "I'm just not ready, I need time. Please!" I pleaded with him.

Rich whistled, shaking his head with utter disbelief. "So let me get this straight," he ran his hand through his hair, "you walk out on me with no explanation, avoid me at all costs, and still want more time?" I slowly nodded as Rich's blinked a few times with surprise, but it slowly transformed into anger. "It's been almost three damn years, Leah! I think you've had enough time to get your story straight!"

"Rich—"

"No, Leah!" he cut me off as he got closer, cupping my face with his hands. "You walking away plays in my head on repeat like a sick twisted rerun. Every day, Leah," he whispered loudly. "Every day, you leave me!" What was left of my heart had just caved in. My eyes began to sting with remorseful tears.

"And you wanna know the most pathetic part about all of this shit, Leah?" Rich shakily murmured.

I just couldn't hear anymore. I had enough. I shook my head in protest as he continued cupping my face.

"Well, that's too damn bad, Leah Clearwater, because you're going to hear me anyway." His hands dropped from my face and immediately gripped my waist, "the most pathetic part about all of this shit is, I still _want_ you."

Before I could even register what was happening, Rich's lips were on mine.

**LEAVE REVIEW &amp; A SNEAK PEAK OF CHAPTER 15 WILL BE IN YOUR INBOX SUNDAY**

**Thanks once again for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Beta'd by the magnificent and creative Sparkling-Iris and the oh-so-very extraordinary and very tremendous Aretee!**

**A million thanks to those who added YDKM to their alerts/favorites**

**Pictures of original characters/imprints and places are on my profile under:**

_You Don't Know Me_** and **_If You're Not the One_

**Chapter 15: Just One Night**

**Rich POV**

"I still want you!" I wrapped my arms around Leah's waist and pulled her as close as I possibly could towards me, my lips greedily crashed into hers.

I found myself pouring everything I ever felt for Leah into that one kiss.

Passion. Pain. Hope.

Leah's sharp gasp of shock transformed into a low moan of pleasure, she quickly threw her arms around my neck and kissed me back just as furiously.

She still smelled the same, yet better. Her fragrance swept all around me. That amazing, sweet, familiar elixir of amber, black wood, orchids, and pomegranate was inebriating. It felt so damn euphoric. I was experiencing emotions I hadn't allowed myself to feel in years.

Love. Warmth. Desire.

Only one thought came to mind. More. I want more.

Feel more. Taste more. Explore more.

"Rich," Leah panted between kisses, "we should talk." Her mouth was saying one thing, but her hands were roaming all over me, and I knew without a doubt in my mind that she didn't want to talk. She wanted this as much as I did.

"Do you remember, Leah?" I kissed along her jawline, and that sexy moan I had been dreaming about escaped her lips once again. "Do you remember what it was like? How it felt? To be one with each other?" I hadn't forgotten. I wanted-no, I _needed_ it again.

"Yes," she groaned, now gripping my shoulders as I lifted her onto the counter. The memory of our first and only time came rushing back...

_Leah and I wanted to get tattoos that represented our love for one another. Since we were way too chicken shit to get one another's names, we decided to get something inspired by each other's heritage. Leah decided on a tribal styled three-leaf shamrock tattoo that rested just above her pelvic bone. It was so damn sexy. The fact that she wanted to not just pay homage to our love and commitment but to my Irish heritage as well only made me love her more._

_After doing something like that for me, I wanted to show the same amount of love and commitment back. What better way than getting a wolf? I had never forgotten about the legend she told me a while back about her people descending from wolves and being spirit warriors. It was too intriguing to forget. However, Leah thought that choice was a little too much, so we compromised on me getting two eagle feathers on my arm. One representing her, the other representing me, intertwined together at the top._

_It was a bit extreme, especially since we had only been a couple for a few months, but we felt that even if it didn't work out between us romantically, we'd always be friends. These tattoos didn't just represent our commitment as a couple, but of our deep and abiding friendship._

_By now, the whole long distance thing was getting difficult for both of us. We missed one another even more. Not to mention that it was really starting to affect my studies. I decided to come down for spring break so we could spend some time together and talk about meeting one another half way._

_We were both sprawled on my bed, enjoying a nice quiet evening._

_"Is it still sore?" I asked, massaging Leah's new tattoo with some Bacitracin. She was only dressed in a pair of sexy black boy shorts and a matching sports bra._

_"Not really, I just love the way you touch me," Leah sighed, smiling at me. "How's yours?" She trailed her fingers around the design on my arm. I was shirtless; easy access._

_"I'm good," I grinned back at her. I mean, how I could I not be? Finally after all this time, I had the girl of my dreams, half-naked lying beside me in my bed, and she was all mine! _

_As my fingertips continued their journey of exploration right above Leah's pelvic bone, my mind slowly began to conjure up all of the elicit thoughts and fantasies I had of her throughout the years. I thought of having Leah in every way possible. _

_In the shower; water cascading all over her flawless copper skin. Our bodies wrapped so tightly around one another; there was no telling where mine started and hers began. _

_My bed. So many times in this very bed! The fact that she was partially living out one of my many fantasies forced me to bite the inside of my jaw to suppress a groan of sexual frustration from escaping my lips._

_I also just loved seeing Leah this way, relaxed and happier than ever. I wanted to see this side of her more. I was starting to realize that Stanford wasn't home for me. Home was where Leah was. That's where I belonged. Unfortunately, there were no major four year universities in Forks. I couldn't just drop out, but I could transfer somewhere closer. No more long-distance._ _Well, sort of. _

_"I've been thinking, Lee." I placed the ointment on my dresser. "Being fourteen hours away isn't gonna cut it for me anymore."_

_Leah sat up abruptly, slight anger edged across her face. "Richard Desmond Faust, if you're even thinking about dropping out, I swear I'll kick your ass!" Her stomach tightened, heightening the definition of her abs. _

_Damn! She was even sexier when she was about to lay the smack down! Suddenly the thought of trailing kisses all over her stomach came to mind, but quickly vanished the moment Leah's death glare started feeling like it could burn a hole in my head_.

_"Relax Lee, that's not what I was planning on doing," I chuckled. "Not just you, but my parents, Nonna and Gramps would be in the same ass-kicking assembly line." I stroked her cheek gently, and momentarily savored the softness of her satiny skin. Her expression softened instantly. "I was thinking about transferring closer. Western Washington University is about four hours away. I could drive up every weekend-" _

_Before I could even finish my sentence, Leah let out the most amazing girlish squeal I had ever witnessed. She attacked me with a massive hug and started trailing enthusiastic kisses all over my face._

_"Then I guess you're okay with this," I managed to say between laughs as I wrapped my arms around her waist; taking pleasure in our joint happiness. Thoughts of our future started to play out. _

_Graduation. _

_Marriage. _

_A son with my eyes, and Leah's spunkiness. _

_"Hell yes!" Leah exclaimed, sitting up and straddling me. "I've been thinking, too, ya know?" She grinned triumphantly at me._

_"Oh, really now?" I raised one brow, gripping her waist. My thumb rubbed back and forth above her new tattoo._

_"It's time I told my family about us." My heart stopped and my breath caught. Did she really mean it?_

_"Us?" I repeated, Leah nodded happily. I wasn't going to be a secret anymore? I ran my hands up her back and pulled Leah in for a kiss. This was how things were supposed to be. She obliged me, letting my tongue taste and tease her. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she pulled me in closer making my heart pound in my chest. "I love you so much, Leah."_

_"I love you, too," she murmured, leaning back up. I watched as Leah slowly pulled off her sports bra, revealing her perfect breasts. I was utterly speechless. "Show me how much you love me, Rich." Her voice was breathy and I had to shift to make room for the raging hard on she gave me._

_"Are you sure about this, Leah?" My hands ran over her beautiful feminine mounds before she could reconsider. The morning after Sam and Leah broke up, Leah realized she wasn't ready, so we decided to wait._

_"I'm more than sure." Her face was filled with so much love and certainty. I knew without a doubt in my mind that this was happening tonight._

"Rich!" Leah gasped once again, pulling me out of our memories. My hands were now on her breasts just as they were in my memory. I stared deep into her lust-filled eyes. She shut them the moment she saw me staring intently back. "This is only going to confuse things if we don't talk-"

"Leah," I slowly pulled away and ran my hands through my hair, "I know this is crazy and we do need to talk, but you have to understand that for the first time in years, it doesn't hurt anymore." I gripped my chest and took a step away. "You have no idea how painful it's been-"

"But I do," Leah slid off the counter and stepped towards me, "and I know what you mean about the pain fading away, because it has for me, too," she added sincerely, taking her hands into mine. "I still owe you an explanation. About everything – all of this!"

Leah was making a whole lot of sense, but at the same time, I could tell this was an internal struggle for her, too. I could always tell by the half-glazed look in her eyes, the way she bit her bottom lip, that she wanted this just as much as I did, if not more. What was holding her back? Someone else, perhaps? The thought alone devastated me. I had to know.

"Just tell me, Leah." I looked her directly in the eyes as they flickered with uncertainty. "Was there – is there someone else?" Is that why she didn't want me anymore?

"No!" Leah shook her head frantically. "There's no one else!" She let go of my hands only to cup my face. "There's never been anyone else. I only see and want you. Even more now than ever," she desperately added.

"Then let's just pretend for one night that nothing bad ever happened between us," I whispered like a prayer. I searched her eyes and I could tell she wanted that, too. She did. It buoyed my courage. I leaned in slowly and lightly kissed her lips. "Pretend like you never walked away," I kissed her again, "and everything worked out." I nipped her on the chin and she sighed her pleasure. "And tomorrow morning, we'll go back to just being friends." I pulled back a little and watched Leah cringe at the word and I hated even saying it, but we couldn't just dive into a relationship. Could we?

**Leah POV**

Imprinting can be a blessing, but it can also be a major pain. We're intent on pleasing our mates. We give them what they want – what they need – because deep down inside, it's what we want and need as well.

"Say it again, Leah, tell me you want me just as badly as I want you." I looked intently into Rich's pleading eyes and in that moment, I realized I would never deny him again ever again. The sweet way he pleaded for just one night—how could I say no? I wrapped my arms around his neck, winding my fingers in his chestnut locks, and kissed him passionately.

My eyes fell closed and if felt as though I was floating. Rich's teeth playfully nibbled on my bottom lip just like they used to. How the hell had I gone so long without this man? I don't quite know how we got into my bed, and I was gently placed on the middle of my bed. I slowly opened my eyes only to be met with Rich's lust-filled green eyes intensely staring back at me.

Slowly he pulled my shirt over my head; his fingers lightly grazing my sides sending electric jolts of pleasure down my spine. Never taking his eyes off of me Rich's hands then slowly moved to my back, and undid the clasps in my bra. I didn't feel shy or ashamed at being totally exposed to him. Everything just felt right.

"You have no idea how many days – how many nights I ached for you, Leah." Rich murmured, trailing his lips along my neck, while he skated his thumbs around my nipples. The feelings he was kindling had me drunk with hunger. It had been so long since I felt this wanted; this desired. This needed. Rich's lips found mine once again, one hand cupping my face, he leaned into our kiss causing my head to gently fall back on my pillow.

Rich's lips nibbled my throat, and continued descending down south. Soft, moist sensual kisses, trailed down my stomach, stopping at my waist. By now I felt like I was on the verge of exploding. Never had I wanted Rich this desperately before. At a slow agonizing pace, Rich unbuttoned my jeans and peeled them off. I shut my eyes and tried to regain my composure. Suddenly I heard a gasp, which prompted me to flutter my eyes open.

Rich's eyes honed in on my shamrock. _His_ shamrock. His eyes moistened, and I heard his heart speed up.

"You didn't cover it?" I shook my head.

"How could I?" I fought back my own tears. How could I ever cover up something that meant so much to me? "It was all I had left of you." Rich kneeled forward and placed one lingering kiss on the precious memento I got so long ago. It shot an electric jolt of need right between my legs. I could smell my own arousal.

"You're even more beautiful now than you were before," he murmured as he pulled his shirt over his head. His muscles were a lot more defined now and he was even more breathtaking than before. I let my hands run over the bumps of his abs, lightly over his pecs making his nipples stand at attention and then finally up to his shoulders. Hesitantly I ran my hand down that special place the moment I saw his tattoo.

"You didn't cover yours either," I whispered.

"How could I? It was all I had left of you, too." I thought my heart would cave in.

My hands found his belt and my fingers nimble undoing the buttons of his fly. I couldn't wait any longer, it had been so long since I felt him inside me. When we finally rid him of his pants, I spread my legs and pulled Rich towards me. He followed willingly.

I felt the head of his erection pressing tightly into my entrance. It'd been so long. He felt larger to me, and it was as though my body resisted his invasion, even though I so desperately wanted him inside me. Rich's hands went to my hips to give him more leverage. He waited. His eyes were fixated on me. His mouth found mine, and slowly, Rich entered into my slick walls.

**Rich POV**

Finally, I was where I so desperately needed to be. Three years without making love to Leah had driven me to the brink of insanity. I finally felt lucid. It was even better than I remembered.

I surged forward filling her, driving through her tight muscle, deeper and deeper, until I felt I couldn't go any further. Leah's moans and screams of pleasure could possibly be heard by all of Forks and La Push. I was in a trance, watching the glazed look in Leah's eyes as I drove into her again and again. My hands were now gripping her shoulders for more control. I fought to keep my eyes open, I didn't want to miss a thing. Not one expression, because I had no idea how long it would be before I'd see those love faces again.

She was so beautiful. Tears of joy and pleasure filled her eyes; I leaned forward and kissed them away. Leah's mouth slowly parted and as short pants escaped her lips, she began pushing back against me. I knew she was almost there. She surrounded me with a sweltering heat I had never felt before. Her legs were wrapped tightly around my waist, creating the most amazing friction I had ever experienced in my entire life. She was taking my body and mind on a journey to places I never knew even existed. How she managed to do that, I'll never know.

"So beautiful," I managed to whisper as Leah gasped and her head thrown back in the pleasurable agony of her loud orgasm. Her insides contracting around me, her first wave came down like strong ocean currents, taking me under with her, it was the most exhilarating climax I had ever experienced. I slammed into her finished out my own orgasm, pouring my seed deep within her. My body collapsed forward, gasping for air from the crook of her hot and sweat slicked neck. We lay there, speechless, in a tangle of limbs while our hearts beat at a damn near dangerous pace, our lungs heaving for breath.

After I finally caught my breath, I reluctantly rolled over – I didn't want to crush Leah with my weight – so I pulled her to my side and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Can I sleep here tonight, Leah?" I knew in the morning we'd have to go back to being friends, and I wasn't ready to let her go. Not yet. I was utterly exhausted, I didn't think I could possibly keep my eyes open even if I tried to drive back to Forks tonight.

"You better," she quipped. I held her even tighter.

"I love you, Leah." I wouldn't say it again, not until I got all my answers, and it hurt knowing that I would have to shut off these emotions once the sun came up.

"I love you too, Rich," she drowsily murmured back. "Now sleep." She wrapped her arms around me and I was acutely aware of every inch of our naked skin that touched.

We drifted off into a calming slumber.

**Leah POV**

I could feel the sun streaming in through my window. I immediately lifted my arm to cover my face and squeezed my eyes tighter. I didn't want to get up because once I did, Rich would no longer be my lover. Just my friend. I thought I could do this last night, but I felt like we were going backwards instead of forward. How cruel could the Great Spirits be?

The sweet aroma of freshly brewed coffee filled my nostrils. My eyes fluttered open just in time to see Rich approaching me fully dressed with a steaming cup in his hand.

"You still take yours black with sugar?"

I nodded slowly, sitting up and taking the cup from him. I studied Rich's face carefully, looking for any hints of remorse or guilt, but there was none.

"Last night you told me you had gone through some changes," Rich said and reached out to move a loose strand of hair behind my right ear.

"That's right," I replied, looking into my coffee mug. Rich gently lifted my face by placing his hand under my chin.

"Changes that forced you to leave me?" Rich eyes appeared so worn and sad.

"I only left because I thought I was protecting you, Rich." I never dreamed in a million years I would imprint on him. "If I had known what I know now…" I trailed off, shaking my head, "I would have done things so differently. You have to believe me." I heard the pleading in my voice.

"Leah," Rich leaned forward, placing his forehead against mine, "anything you tell me, I'll believe you." His tone held so much conviction in it, "Because the Leah I know wouldn't just walk away without good reason." Rich finally pulled away, but not before placing a single kiss on my cheek.

"Nonna and Gramps will be home soon. I need to get back, shower, and get changed. You're still coming over, right?"

The sudden thought of seeing Nonna and Gramps excited and scared me shitless. What the hell do they think of me right now? I cut off communication with them, too, when I left Rich. I'm sure they must be pissed at me.

"I don't know, Rich. Maybe you should just have Essie and Abby there. I don't think I'm your grandparents' favorite person right now." I pulled the sheet up around me. And how could I possibly fault them for hating me? I hurt their only grandson in more ways than one. I just had to be public enemy number one.

"Leah, no matter how angry or upset my grandparents or I could possibly be, we could never hate you." His tone was now calm and reassuring. "We'll get through this together." I almost believed him. I could tell he meant it. He took a deep breath, "I should really go – not because I want to, but because if I don't, I might crawl back in bed and have my way with you again," he chuckled, leaning down to kiss my forehead. I closed my eyes, lingering in the moment as his lips stayed longer than they needed to.

"No regrets?" he asked after pulling away.

About last night? I shook my head. "No regrets," I repeated.

My mind, body, and spirit hadn't felt this good in years. Perhaps Rich was right: We needed this. All of that sexual and emotional tension had all but faded, leaving only behind our strong imprint connection. For now.

"So I'll see you in a bit?" He slowly backed up towards the door.

I simply nodded. As soon as Rich shut the door behind him, I set my cup of coffee down and rolled over to where Rich had slept. His scent was still so palpable, and I inhaled deeply.

What the hell had I gotten myself into? Or out of?

**LEAVE REVIEW &amp; A SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IN YOUR INBOX SUNDAY**

**Thanks once again for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Beta'd by the magnificent and creative Sparkling-Iris and the oh-so-very extraordinary and very tremendous Aretee!**

**A million thanks to those who added YDKM to their alerts/favorites**

**Pictures of original characters/imprints and places are on my profile under:**

_You Don't Know Me_** and **_If You're Not the One_

**Chapter 16: Can It Work?**

After withholding the identity of my sperm donor for the first thirteen years of my seemingly perfect life, and how devastated it left me, both my adoptive parents and Nonna and Gramps vowed they never keep anymore secrets. We'd all be honest with one another. So after I took my shower and got dressed, I sat Nonna and Gramps down in the living room and told them _everything_.

From reuniting with Essie and Abby, and finding out that Seth and Leah were siblings, to damn near fighting that asshole Sam, and staying the night with Leah. After a long eerie silence, Gramps finally spoke up.

"You slept with her?" The stunned expression on his face said it all. Nonna was sitting beside him looking just as shocked.

"That's right," I admitted nervously.

"Without even getting any real explanation behind why she left you—left us?" Nonna responded, totally confused. I nodded slowly. "I don't understand, Ricky."

"Well, she did sort of explain things." I still felt defensive of Leah – even after she stomped all over my heart and left me high and dry.

"Yes," Gramps snorted arrogantly, standing up, "_'changes.'"_ He did air finger quotations around the word. "So tell me something, Ricky: did you tell her about the '_changes_' you went through after she left? What we, your friends, and your parents went through trying to put you back together again after she abandoned you?" he hissed crossly. His chest rose and collapsed angrily.

"Does she know anything about the many sleepless nights Nonna and I spent worrying, not knowing if you were going to come home alive?" The guilt of my previous reckless behavior after Leah left weighed heavily on my conscience. I couldn't help but hang my head with shame as Gramps continued ranting.

"Did you tell her about the countless times your friends had to take you to the hospital to get your stomach pumped from your up-all-night alcohol binges?" I shook my head miserably.

"Or did you tell her how we became so afraid of losing you that Matt, Donte, Sony, and GiGi had to take turns babysitting you, for Christ's sake?" Gramps threw up his hands in utter frustration. "You almost lost everything!" he exclaimed. "Your degree, your publishing deal, your self-respect, your life!"

"Michael, that's enough!" Nonna cut off Gramps before he could say another word. She stood up. "You don't have to bring up such terrible memories to get your point across." Her lips trembled.

"And throwing all of that on Leah's plate all at once is just plain wrong. Ricky was an adult when he made those foolish decisions – just like our Immy was when it came to our granddaughters." Saying my real mom's name always came out so painfully when Nonna spoke of her daughter. Gramps' face immediately softened, but there was still some anger visible in the wrinkle in his forehead. "I'm sure when the time is right, Ricky will sit down with Leah and tell her everything, just as Leah has promised to do the same." Nonna turned her focus towards me. "Isn't that right, Richard?"

Did I really want to tell Leah about how difficult a time I had without her?

What if it scared her away?

The thought of losing her again scared the hell outta me. What if the guilt between the both of us became too much to even be friends?

And most importantly, why was I still love in with her even more so now?

"Richard?" I looked up at Nonna finally. Her face was filled with love and concern. "You'll tell Leah everything when the time is right?" she asked once more.

I swallowed nervously. "When the time is right," I repeated.

"If Ricky is willing to give Leah another chance, than so am I," Nonna added, placing her hand on my shoulder. I smiled back at my grandmother and tried to hide the fear I had of telling Leah everything.

When's the right time to tell someone such horrible things? Gramps didn't even touch on the worst thing I did during my darkest hours. How could I tell Leah that I became so lost and desperate after she left me that the ache in my chest became so unbearable that I attempted to end my life?

And more than once.

**~XOXOXOXOXOX~**

**Leah POV**

Facing Nonna and Gramps.

I really didn't want to do that. In all honesty, I tried with every fiber of my being to avoid them at all costs throughout the years, and even though we crossed paths every now and then, I never spoke to them. If I had, I would've felt compelled to ask about Ricky. Also, I would have to face the two other important people I walked away from.

Nonna was a funny, amazing woman. The extrovert. She wasn't like a second mom to me, more like the cool aunt everyone wished they had. We'd spend hours together sometimes, and she always gave me a lot of solicited and unsolicited advice. Her fashion sense was point on, and she knew a little bit about everything, from history to art to religion – hell, even sex!

Gramps was a little quieter until you handed him a guitar. He had an amazing voice. It reminded me a lot of Brad Paisley's, and I would beg him to play all of his songs. He had a way of making you always feel at ease. I had no idea how much he would show me this time around after breaking his grandson's heart, but it was now or never.

I would have to face them eventually if I ever wanted to work things out with Rich.

"I never thought I would ever see this place again," I muttered to myself as I pulled up to Nonna and Gramps' house. Everything still looked the same from the pristine, white house to the freshly-watered grass. A flood of happy memories came rushing back to me.

Gramps sitting in front the fireplace singing Brad Paisley's "Then."

Nonna making me laugh uncontrollably with her witty, yet sometimes vulgar jokes.

Richard.

So many countless memories.

Like the time I was having such a bad day that I rear-ended Gramps' brand new Chevy truck and Rich took the blame. To this day, I believe Gramps knew it was me who did it all along.

Or the time I walked in on Rich, wrapped in only his bath towel, singing Backstreet Boys' "I Want It That Way" into his hair dryer. My cackles scared the shit outta him, whipping around so fast that he dropped his dryer and then tripped over it. Luckily, he wasn't hurt physically.

Just his pride.

I smiled sadly at those memories because as much as I loved them, they were bittersweet. I could've had plenty more had I faced Richard immediately after phasing for the first time. Where would we be today?

Married?

Children?

All of those things I so desperately wanted and never got had been at the end of my fingertips since day one of meeting Richard. I was so angry with myself. I leaned back in my car and sighed loudly.

"Alright, Leah," I leaned forward, "time to face the music."

Just as I got out, I noticed Seth and Embry were already here with Richard's sisters. A small grin spread across Essie's face, settling my nerves just a bit. I could see the curious and concerned looks on their faces as I approached the four of them.

There was no way I was gonna tell them what Rich and I did last night! At least not right now.

"Ricky and I talked last night," I revealed instead.

"I would have hoped so," Essie replied, hugging me. "And?" she asked a little impatiently.

"He doesn't know everything yet," I spoke softly, "but we're trying to work on the whole being friends again first." I tried and failed to hide my disappointment. Just being friends meant that Rich and I would not be doing what we did last night for a while. It's kind of funny; poetic justice, so to speak. For years, he wanted more and I put him in the friend zone. Now, the roles had been placed in reverse.

Ain't life fucking grand? But I should consider myself lucky. At least he wanted me in his life, he could've rejected me altogether. I wouldn't have blamed him for it.

"I really hurt him, Es. I'm lucky he's even freaking talking to me right now," I relayed my thoughts out loud.

"It'll work out, Lee," Abby replied with an encouraging smile.

I simply nodded to her response, but I wasn't too sure I believed her. I could tell something really bad happened to Rich while I was gone, I could feel it. A part of him was still mending. He changed, he stopped drinking. What was that about?

As we all headed towards the front door, it opened before any of us could even knock.

"You guys made it!" Rich grinned brightly, pulling Abby and Essie in for a hug first. He then shook hands with Seth and Embry. "It's nice to see y'all again," Rich added as he zeroed in on me. His amazing green eyes flickered with excitement. "Hey, you." He extended his hand to me and I took it without a second thought.

"Hey, back." The pull felt stronger than ever, but not painful at all. It was more of a longing sensation, a need for more physical contact. This was gonna be brutal.

Fuck the friend zone! Rich was a saint in our friendship. I had no idea how he was able to do this 'cause I was already ready to throw in the towel, push him up against the wall, and kiss him senseless. It also didn't help that he was eyeing me like I was a glazed donut!

Rich loves glazed donuts.

Suddenly, I could hear the clearing of my brother's throat, causing Rich to snap out of it.

"Well," Rich scratched his head nervously before continuing, "Nonna is still upstairs. She's been trying on outfit after outfit since 7 o'clock this morning. She does that when she's nervous," he went on. "Gramps is already in the living room," Ricky added without letting go of my hand.

"Babe, we're going to stand in the hall for a minute while you and Abby meet your grandparents," Embry said, Essie and Abby both nodding in understanding. They gave my brother and Embry a quick kiss before taking off. Suddenly, I felt my fears creep back in. Gramps and Nonna were in the next room. I still wasn't sure if I could face them yet.

"I'm gonna stay behind, too," I added reluctantly, letting go of Rich's hand. I didn't miss the slight disappointment on his face as I backed away from him and gave both Abby and Essie a quick hand squeeze. My palms were already starting to sweat and my heart was beating so damn fast I truly thought I was on the verge of a heart attack. Just as Rich, Essie, and Abby disappeared into the living room, Seth immediately caught my attention.

"Are you alright?" He sounded so concerned.

"Yeah, Leah, your heart is beating so damn fast!" Embry whispered loudly. "I thought everything was okay between you and Ricky."

"It's not Rich I'm stressing over." I shook my head, sighing. "It's his grandparents I'm worried about."

"Why?" Seth sounded utterly confused. "From what Ricky told me, Gramps and Nonna seem pretty great."

"They are, it's just…" I left them when I left Rich, too, and I'm scared shitless of facing the other two people I hurt, "…a long story that I really don't want to get into right now. Let's just give Essie and Abby a few more minutes with Nonna and Gramps. "I'll be fine," I tried to assure them, but by the skeptical looks on their faces, they knew I wasn't fooling anyone. Still, they left me alone anyway.

**~XOXOXOXOXOXOX~**

I was actually pretty thrilled when I only saw Gramps in the living room with Essie, Abby, and Richard. I wasn't sure if I could handle both of them at the same time. Seth and Embry were greeted with warm hellos, but the moment Gramps' eyes landed on me, I could see some apprehension and hurt.

"Can we speak in private, please?" Richard's grandfather asked. I already had to deal with Richard going off on me, should I expect any less from Gramps?

Not at all.

"Do we have to do this right now, Gramps?" Rich groaned, glaring at his grandfather.

"It's fine, Rich," I cut in, giving him a brave smile. I was a big girl, I could fight my own battles.

I kill leeches for a living, so why did I feel like a child who was about to be punished?

As I waked with Gramps to his office, he said nothing to me, which only added to the tension. How much did Gramps hate me now? We were once so close…well, that's what I get for breaking his only grandson's heart. Gramps took a seat in his large black leather chair. He gestured for me to sit down across from him and I did.

"I'm not going to ask you why you left us, Leah," Gramps began. "I'm not even going to ask what took you so long to come back because God knows we deserve an explanation," he added with frustration, "but I'm going to respect Ricky's decision to forgive you by forgiving you as well."

He couldn't possibly be serious. Just letting things go is worse than getting my ass handed to me.

"No," I shook my head in disbelief, "I don't deserve that!" I stood up. "Yell at me! Tell me how angry you are! Throw me out! But don't make this so damn easy for me!"

"This is the hardest thing I've ever done, Lee," Gramps rose from his seat, "because I do want to yell at you and I do want answers!" His voice was now coming out more harshly as he approached me. "The only reason I didn't personally march onto your reservation years ago to give you a good kick in the pants is because Chief Swan was kind enough to let me know how you were doing from time to time!"

Rich's grandfather is a retired judge, Chief Swan is the chief of police. I should have known the two were buddies! Charlie was my dad's best friend and after he died, he still continued to visit us. He always wanted to know how we were holding up, but he seemed more concerned about me. At the time, I thought it was because unlike Seth, I didn't like to really talk about my feelings. Had Charlie been passing on information to Gramps and Nonna this whole time?

In the beginning, I hated it. I hated the fact that he was always around, trying to warm up to my mom, Seth, and me, but after a while, he grew on me. I grew from tolerating him to actually caring about him. Which I guess was a good thing, considering the fact that he and my mom started dating about a year ago. I wasn't really too upset about it, I was more annoyed at the possibility of Bella being my stepsister someday if our parents became really serious.

But wait a damn minute!

Does this mean, Charlie knew about Rich and me?

Did he know how close I was to Nonna and Gramps?

Why hadn't he ever spoke a word to me?

"I had to know, Leah," Gramps' voice pulled me out of my reverie. "I had to know you didn't leave Rich for someone else."

I looked up at Rich's grandfather and could see such sadness in his eyes. He also looked slightly worn out. Even though only a few years had passed, he looked ten years older, like he hadn't had a good night's rest in a very long time.

"I want to be angry with you, Lee. A part of me is, but I'm just too emotionally exhausted to argue with you. Besides, Rich hasn't looked or seemed this healthy in years."

Healthy? What the hell does that mean? Had Rich been sick? Did something happen to him? I had to know.

"The only thing I want from you is the promise that you will never hurt him – us – like that again, or this time, I will track you down my damn self!"

"I promise, and I am so sorry, Gramps," I replied sincerely. Before I knew it, Gramps wrapped me in his arms and held me tightly.

"I'm glad you're home." And like that, Gramps and I were okay.

For now.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

The moment Gramps and I joined everyone, Nonna had already made it downstairs. Her eyes lit up the moment she saw me.

"My little hinny!" she exclaimed, quickly walking over to me. She cupped my face and planted kisses all over my cheeks. "Where have you been?" Just as I tried to explain myself, Nonna cut me off. "It doesn't matter; you're here now, but don't you ever leave us again, you hear me?"

"Yes, Nonna. Gramps already ripped me a new one," I grumbled.

"As he should have," she replied firmly, now hugging me.

"I never got the chance to thank you for the nice flowers you sent our family when my dad died," I sighed heavily, feeling the guilt again. "I was going through a lot at the time."

"It's fine, dear. Ricky told me you had been going through some changes," Nonna replied, nodding in understanding. She had no idea how extreme those changes. Nonna finally let me go and turned around to face everyone else. "Let's eat!"

**Author's Note: I am terribly sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. If you were sent a sneak peak for reviewing last time, you all know this has been written for a while now. Unfortunately real life has been taking a toll on me. **

**My family recently buried a loved one who was very near and dear to my heart. And although we knew their time on this earth was drawing to a near, I was totally devastated by the loss, especially when they hadn't even made it to 21. I am just finally getting back into the swing of things. **

**Thank you all for being so patient, and like always thanks for your continuing support. **

**I will be updating regularly once again. **

**Always cherish your loved ones, because you never know when you have to say goodbye.**

**~Astringent Saccharine~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Beta'd by the magnificent and creative Sparkling-Iris and the oh-so-very extraordinary and very tremendous Aretee!**

**A million thanks to those who added YDKM to their alerts/favorites**

**Pictures of original characters/imprints and places are on my profile under:**

_You Don't Know Me_** and **_If You're Not the One_

**Chapter 17: Getting My Life Back**

It had been a long time since I had last been in front of Nonna's ultimate breakfast spread. She totally went all out. Anything and everything you may want breakfast-wise, she made. From bacon, pancakes, sausage, and biscuits to kippers, scones, and fried bread. The list went on. The first time Rich introduced me to his grandparents and invited me over for breakfast, this is what I walked into. Nonna also made these spreads at the beginning of every summer when Rich would come back to Forks.

Seth and Embry couldn't believe their eyes. I swear if it weren't for good home training, they'd be drooling.

"Wow!" Abby exclaimed as we all sat down at the spread that could put IHOP to shame.

"Nonna wasn't sure what you guys liked, so she sort of went all out for you two." Gramps smirked as he stared at Essie and Abby. "I hope it doesn't go to waste."

"It won't go to waste!" Seth, Embry, and I all hollered at once and immediately started piling up our plates with all the table had to offer, causing everyone else to laugh.

We all fell into easy conversations. Essie and Abby bonded with Gramps and Nonna after discovering how much the four of them had in common. Abby's crazy sense of humor came from Nonna. I myself was thrown for a loop when I found out that Essie could the play guitar, write songs, and sing. Who would've thought?

All the while, this look of utter contentment was lingering on Rich's face. I watched how he savored every moment with his sisters and grandparents. He even seemed to really be liking Seth and Embry. I wish I could say I was feeling as happy and carefree with the fake smile plastered on my face, but inside I was losing it. The conversation I had with Gramps was still fresh in my mind.

"_Chief Swan was kind enough to let me know how you were doing from time to time."_

Chief Swan and I were definitely gonna have a talk the next time I saw him.

"_Rich hasn't looked or seemed this healthy in years._"

Rich never had any health problems. Come to think of it, I could only remember one occasion when Rich was sick. Other than that, he had always had a clean bill of health. So how had he been unhealthy? The mere of thought of Rich actually being ill, made the mere thought of eating Nonna's breakfast a bad idea. My stomach was doing somersaults and I officially lost my appetite.

My eyes immediately floated to Rich just as he finished telling Seth something funny. They were both howling with laughter. The way Seth and Rich carried on with one another totally astonished me; the two acted as if they had known each other for years. Once again, the guilt I felt for never introducing them to one another came back full force, hitting me like an avalanche. I was swallowed and suffocated as the cold remorse buried me deeper.

I dropped my head for just a second, trying to reign in my emotions by taking a few deep breaths. Just as I looked up, Rich's intense green eyes were on mine. It warmed me and scared me, simultaneously. His stare was so surreal, it was as if he was actually looking directly into my soul, searching for answers I had yet to give him.

Answers I wasn't ready to give, but knew I would have to produce soon. I just hoped and prayed that Rich would forgive me for putting us both through a whole lot of unnecessary heartache and pain.

The breakfast did take a somber turn when Essie wanted to know what her mother was like before her life took a turn for the worse – before she crossed paths with the likes of Aden West.

Eerie, uncomfortable silence can be louder than a small room filled with post-adolescent wolves trying to get at a leech.

"Well, ahem," Gramps shifted uncomfortably in his chair. I could tell by the tense look on his face that talking about his daughter wasn't easy.

"I'm sorry," Essie winced. "Damn it!" She covered her mouth, and suddenly I felt bad for her, too. The poor kid; she still loved her mom even after all the shit she put her through. Her tough girl act was a lot like mine. To the outside world, we give off the impression that nothing can hurt us, when deep down inside, we hurt more than anyone else.

"I mean, dang," Essie mumbled. "I have a tendency to curse a lot, especially when I'm nervous."

"No, it's fine," Gramps recovered quickly. "We are used to colorful language. Your aunt Flo had a mouth on her." He shook his head and smiled.

"Looking at the both of you," Nonna cut in staring at Essie and Abby as her lips began to tremble, "is like stepping into a time machine. You and Abby remind me so much of Flo and Immy. And when Tim started coming around, there was never a dull moment – especially when your gramps started teaching him how to play the guitar. He had such a beautiful singing voice already."

"Wait," Essie's eyes lit up, her sadness all but gone, replaced with awe and curiosity, "You taught my dad how to play?"

"Yeah," Gramps replied with a grin, "playing guitar has always been a hobby of mine. Your dad and I would sit around the fire and play for hours. It was a way for us to bond. Tim liked playing the guitar so much that I bought him one for his birthday," he added. "I bet it's probably long gone by now." He shrugged indifferently, but he sounded a little sad at the thought.

"Was it a Fender?" Essie asked.

"That's right," Gramps nodded suspiciously. "He kept it?"

"Yes," Essie replied happily, "he taught me, too." I watched Gramps lips curl up in a smile.

"You two should play together sometime," Nonna suggested, leaning forward, "and unlike your ole Nonna here, your Gramps doesn't sound like an animal being tortured."

The entire room erupted into laughter.

**~XOXOXOXOX~**

"If I refuse to say goodbye, will you stay?" Rich's tone sounded playful, but I didn't miss the hint of disappointment as we lingered outside by my car in front of the house. I really wanted to stay, but Jake had scheduled a mandatory pack meeting. I couldn't miss it or there would be hell to pay.

"I don't really have a choice, Rich," I sighed. "Jake's the boss, what he says goes."

"The Leah I know doesn't take orders," Rich quipped, staring intently at me. He was right. The Leah he _knew_ didn't take orders, but I wasn't that Leah anymore.

"Things change, Rich," I exhaled heavily. The knot in my gut tightened.

"Yeah," Rich nodded. "You're not the only one who's gone through some shit, Lee," he added painfully, looking away.

I really hated this! Our lives had been forever changed by all this supernatural bullshit. For once, couldn't I have had a normal life? One without monsters? One without being a monster myself? One where Rich and I were just ordinary people? I gently tugged Rich's chin towards me. He looked conflicted. He opened his mouth several times, but no words came out. Whatever Rich had to tell me didn't sound good at all.

"Can we just – not talk about heavy shit right now? Especially when I'm about to leave?" I asked, dropping my hand. "Look, later on tonight, Jake is having a BBQ. You should come."

"Oh, and I'm sure your friends would love to break bread with me," Rich scoffed sarcastically. "I left one hell of a first impression!"

"Dinner hasn't been that interesting in years," I smirked at the memory of him telling Sam just where he could stick it.

"Is Sam gonna be there, because I'm not sure if I can really deal with him, Lee, and I'm pretty sure the feeling is mutual." Rich wasn't lying. I don't think Sam and Rich would ever make peace. Rich hated Sam for hurting me, and Sam hating Rich for being the one. But there was no way I could ever get rid of my former lover/alpha. He was family, after all.

"Sam will always be around," I told Rich, gripping his hand.

"Why, Lee?" Rich demanded. "He doesn't deserve to have you as a friend – not even as an ally." There was no easy way to tell Rich how linked him and Sam would be to one another, and even though Embry offered to tell Rich himself, it was best coming from me. I had to rip off the band aid.

"He's Embry's half-brother." Rich's eyes blinked several times, and at that very moment, it looked as though all of the blood went rushing to his head.

"That's just fucking awesome! So if my sister marries Embry one day – and I have this strange feeling that she will – Sam is gonna be the uncle to my future nieces and nephews?" I nodded slowly. "What kind of twisted alternate universe have I been placed in?" he mumbled more to himself. "This is a lot to take in, Leah."

You haven't heard shit yet, I thought to myself.

"I know," I sighed, agreeing with him, "I wanted to be the one to tell you. So yeah, he'll be there." Rich shook his head and scoffed once again. "But you don't have to be friends. You just have to try not to kill each other. I'm not exactly friends with Sam either; we just happen to run in the same circle." And once the same pack. "So will you come?"

Please say yes, please say yes, my wolf kept chanting over and over again.

"Alright, Lee. I'll be there." Rich pulled me in for a hug and planted a kiss on my forehead. His lips lingered for a moment before he broke away and started walking towards the house. He turned around and looked at me as I got in my car, "Oh, and Lee?" I rolled down my window, "Thanks for coming."

A small smile crept onto his face and my world felt alright.

**~XOXOXOXOXOX~**

My pack brothers all sat around Embry's living room, staring at me like I was some jeopardy mystery phrase. They all looked as though they were mentally trying to decode the walking-talking conundrum known as Leah Clearwater.

Well, good luck boys, 'cause I haven't even solved that secret my-damn-self.

"Could you all stop staring at me?" I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest. "It's creepy!"

"You seem different," Jake mused as he stared intently at me.

"You know, I was thinking the same thing when we were at Essie's grandparents' house," Embry added, curiously glaring at me.

"I thought it was all in my head," Seth took a seat on the sofa beside me as he continued staring at me, "but you are different, Leah. More relaxed, and your scent is…the same…but different."

"Oh, shit!" Paul yelled, jumping off the counter top, "You got laid last night!"

Oh, Great Spirits, kill me now!

I wanted this sofa to swallow me whole. My pack broke out into celebratory cheers. Well, everyone minus Seth; he looked totally stunned.

"It's about damn time!" Quil smacked me on the back.

"I thought you two only talked," Seth sounded more hurt than anything, and I instantly felt bad for not telling him the truth right off the bat. "Why would you keep something like that from me?" My brother shot off the sofa, and immediately by the trembling in Seth's body, my other pack brother's realized this was no longer a joking matter. "Who the hell are you?" The whole entire room went quiet. "The Leah I know would never lie or keep secrets from me!"

I immediately stood up. "Look Seth, I know you're mad, but sharing something like sleeping with Rich last night-"

"I don't care if you sleep with Rich!" Seth cut me off. It shocked the hell out of me. He never interrupted me before. "He's your imprint, of course you're gonna sleep with him; I'm talking about the fact that you kept him a secret from me, period!"

"I kept him a secret from everyone!" I lashed back.

"But I'm not everyone!" Seth pointed to himself.

"Hey guys, calm down," Jared tried to intervene, "You're brother and sister-"

"Shut up, Jared!" Seth and I both snarled at the same time.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Seth demanded once again.

"Because it hurt too damn bad! Just the mere thought of his name, his voice, or his memory hurt so deep it left me feeling angry and bitter inside." I looked around at my shocked pack brothers' faces. "I could barely function after I phased, so I locked Rich away from everyone, including myself."

All of the anger on Seth's face disappeared and transformed into a sad understanding.

"Ahem," Jake stepped forward, placing his hand on Seth's shoulder, "it turns out Leah was experiencing Rich's absence. It was like she already had imprinted on him. She went almost three years without him, Seth. Can you guys imagine what something like that would feel like?" Jake asked, looking around the room. Seth's face fell as he processed the new feelings he had for his own imprint and tried to put himself in my place.

"I'm sorry, Leah," Seth apologized, taking a step towards me. "I had no idea."

"It's alright." I didn't like when Seth was upset. I playfully ruffled his hair. This was no one's fault, but mine. I wasn't going to let my brother beat himself up about it.

"We're finding that the imprint bond is much stronger than we ever thought," Jake said. "After Leah and I talked briefly, we realized that we had experienced the same pain and anxiety without our mates, even though we hadn't phased or imprinted on them yet."

"I guess that explains why Bells and Jake were close as kids," Embry added, "and why you became best friends with Rich. It was like you were going through the imprint stages without even knowing it. But why did Leah take Rich's absence much harder than you did with Bells, Jake?"

"I think I can answer that," Seth interjected. "Bells and Jake never had a romantic relationship as kids, and they were young, just like you said with the stages, Em. But Leah and Rich were older. They went past that stage of being friends, so the hurt, anger, and all the resentment was amplified."

My little brother was a genius.

All of my pack brothers murmured in agreement.

"So are you and Rich a couple or something now?" Embry finally asked, "Because I thought you said you two were just friends."

"We are, it's just…" Damn, this was so embarrassing! "Complicated."

"You can spare me the details," Seth held up his hands defensively.

"But you can tell me everything!" Paul wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "How about we just phase and you unlock that naughty little vault of yours." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Perv!" I playfully shoved Paul away from me. Why I liked this sicko was beyond me, but kudos to Paul Lahote for always knowing how to defuse a tense moment.

**~XOXOXOXOX~**

After our meeting, our pack decided to hang at the beach for a while. The majority of our girls were working tonight and we didn't really wanna just sit around and do nothing alone, so we decided to do nothing together. We did some cliff diving and tossed the football around when we noticed Topaz walking along the beach by herself. Opal was nowhere in sight. Still, the shy teen was focused on her feet and nothing else as she walked on her own.

"She's alone," Embry muttered with disbelief. Topaz followed her sister like a lost puppy, allowing her to lead the way. What was so different now?

"Oh, yeah," Jake chuckled, "I forgot to tell you guys. Opal was sent to live with her grandparents in Makah. Topaz told her parents what really went down on the beach that day, and they were pissed!"

She actually stood up for us. I was totally shocked as I stared at the lonely-looking lost girl and wondered why the hell she would do that for us. I still had problems trusting outsiders, and the fact that she was related to Topaz didn't make that shit any better.

"She's not all that bad," Brady said defensively. We all whipped our heads in his direction.

"How the hell would you know?" I folded my arms across my chest and stared at my cousin inquisitively.

Brady shrugged indifferently. "I had a few classes with her. She's really smart, gets straight A's, she doesn't bother anybody. And she's pretty," he added, smiling sheepishly while looking at Topaz.

"How can you tell? No one's ever seen her face," Seth smirked, shaking his head.

"Her side profile's pretty promising," Brady mused as he continued staring at Topaz.

"Oh, shit!" Paul howled. "Our little pup has a crush!" he added, pulling Brady into a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"Knock it off!" Brady growled, trying to escape and failing. Before long, Paul and Brady were both rolling around in the sand, lost in this wrestling match. It was pretty funny to watch.

That's when we all heard a loud thud. Brady and Paul immediately stopped fighting. We slowly turned our heads in the direction of the sound, only to find Topaz Shadow passed out near the beach next to a large boulder-like rock. We could smell the blood, saw it seeping from her head.

At that very moment as I looked down at the comatose girl, I felt a strange protective pull towards her. Suddenly, the fact that she had been related to Opal didn't matter to me anymore, I just wanted her to be okay. What the hell was that?

"Seth! Go get Sue!" Brady yelled as he raced towards Topaz, the rest of us on his heels. Kneeling down, he cradled her head in his lap. She'd been knocked out cold. "Hey, Shadow," he whispered loudly. "Wake up," he urged, sounding panic-stricken.

Finally, she stirred, and slowly lifting her hand towards her head, where she was bleeding. "Ow," she groaned. I let out a huge sigh of relief as she started coming to. She was okay! "Brady?" she sounded a little unsure and still hadn't opened her eyes. "Brady Fuller?"

"Yeah, it's me," he confirmed, pushing some loose strands of hair out of her face. To my surprise, she was very cute, just like Brady said.

"Oh no!" Topaz whimpered. "It's getting worse, now I'm daydreaming about him. As if dreaming about him every night isn't enough torture," she complained.

Looks like little Topaz Shadow had a crush, too.

"You're not dreaming, chica," I sniggered. "This is the real deal."

Within seconds, Topaz's eyes shot open, only to be met by Brady's. Our pack brother gasped and he became lost in the young girl's light hazel eyes.

Gravity shifted once again. This look so reminiscent of a blind man seeing the sun for the very first time was starting to become all too familiar.

Brady imprinted on Topaz Shadow.

"Your eyes," Topaz murmured, lifting her hand to Brady's face, "they aren't missing."

What the fuck does that mean?

"What are you talking-" Brady was unable to finish asking his question; Topaz passed out again. "Fuck!" he growled.

"We're here!" Sue yelled from a distance with Josiah Cameron in tow. What the hell was he doing here? "Has she been out the whole time?"

"She woke up long enough to have Brady imprint on her," Paul supplied dryly.

"She looked into your eyes?" Dr. Cameron sounded absolutely shocked. He knelt down beside Brady who was still holding tightly onto Topaz.

"Why are you here?" Brady demanded, staring at Dr. Cameron. "What's wrong with her?"

"Doctor patient privilege," Dr. Cameron replied while Sue pulled out some flasks.

"Fuck your doctor patient privilege!" Brady snarled. "What the hell is the matter with her? Damn it, I mean, she was shocked I had eyes!"

"Perhaps you should tell him, Jo. He did imprint on her. It's been seven years since she's looked someone directly in the eye," Sue urged, opening her small flask. "This imprint was able to do something you haven't been able to."

Dr. Cameron seemed a little hesitant before taking a deep breath and speaking. "Topaz suffers from ommetaphobia. It's an intense, irrational fear of eyes," he revealed. "She suffered a very traumatic event at age seven involving a loved one's eyes. That's all I'm going to say about this. She may be your imprint, Brady, but she's still my patient."

That's why Topaz never made eye contact!

Just as Sue was about to run the flask underneath Topaz's nose, Brady pulled his mate protectively closer against his chest. That shit smelled awful! "What is that?"

"It's spirit of hartshorn. It's used for rousing consciousness," Sue explained. "I need her awake in order to make sure she doesn't have a concussion. Sleeping is not good if she does."

Brady didn't let go of Topaz, but allowed Sue to revive her.

Topaz gasped after finally waking up, pulling her head away from Sue's hand. Realization must have set in as our newest wolf girl saw she was still wrapped in Brady's arms. "I'm not dreaming, am I?" She stared at him. "You're really here, holding me?"

"Yes, I'm really here," Brady smiled down at his mate, "and I will never let you go."

There was a big todo about how to get her where she needed to go and contacting her parents, but after Sue, Josiah, Topaz, and Brady took off, Jake looked incredulously at all of us.

"Guys, do you know what this means?" A massive smile sprawled across Jake's face. We all knew the answer, but couldn't even bring ourselves to say it out loud.

According to all of our pack archives, once the last wolf imprints, it means the threat is over.

We can get back to our normal lives. We'll always be able to phase as long as we're young enough if a threat presents itself again, but it's highly unlikely that leeches will come around again for a long time. And even though at that very moment I knew I was getting my life back, I was filled with total dread because I still had to tell Rich everything.

**Author's Note: Thank so much for being so amazingly understanding. All of the support and kind of words has helped my emotional healing process. It has also inspired me a great deal. **

**I know a lot of you love Abby and Seth, and for that I will do some outtakes of what you all missed behind the scenes at the end of YDKM once it's complete. **

**My cousin passed away from congenital heart disease. She was a twilight fan just like myself, and just like you. I spent a lot my free time reading my stories to her. Seth was her fav character. So, my next project is a Seth/OC story, and I'm writing it at this very moment. **

**Thanks once again for reading guys.**

*****IF YOU REVIEW THIS CHAPTER, A SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE COMING YOUR WAY*** **

**{Rich and Sam have some unfinished business!}**


	18. Chapter 18

**Beta'd by oh-so-very extraordinary and very tremendous Aretee!**

**A million thanks to those who added YDKM to their alerts/favorites**

**Pictures of original characters/imprints and places are on my profile under:**

_You Don't Know Me_** and **_If You're Not the One_

**Chapter 18: Who Wants BBQ?**

I always felt there was something truly mystical about being outdoors. Especially whenever I get the chance to get away from the straggling insanity of the city. I liked hiking, no matter how difficult the trail; I always felt it strengthened my body, mind and spirit afterwards.

Climbing up a mountain, I got a chance encounter of a young doe, I was able to snap a quick picture before she pranced away.

They say, _parting is such sweet sorrow. _I knew what it meant, and I had experienced it with Leah so many times before, but this had to be by far the sweetest sorrow I had ever endured. To feel her, taste of her, smell of her, constantly tortured my senses long after she and I had made love.

Just friends? Who the hell was I kidding? Certainly not myself. Leah had always been my addiction.

My obsession.

When she left I tried to remedy my painful withdrawals, with any and everything I could possibly get my hands on. It would numb the pain for just a moment, but it would return with a fiery vengeance every single time. My first _alleged_ attempt of suicide, honestly wasn't intentional. I was just in so much pain, the ache in my chest was so intense, and memories of Lee and had been taunting me for weeks, to the point where my head felt as though it would explode.

I needed silence.

I longed for peace.

Sleeping pills, Vicodin, and a bottle of Jack Daniels gave me that.

And in my comatose state, at my darkest hour, _she_ found me.

I was lost, wandering in the woods. More afraid than I had ever been in my whole entire life. Exhausted beyond coherent thought, when a bright blinding light, warmly encased me. I felt her, before I saw her. The softest fur, that could put the finest silks to shame nuzzled securely around me. She whimpered, and even though she didn't speak, I knew she was telling me to fight.

Stay alive.

Hold on.

Just a little longer.

My wolf.

It's funny. Wandering in these woods today, I feel no fear whatsoever; at this very moment, I truly feel like I've finally come home.

When I awoke from my two day coma, I felt disappointed that it was only a dream that had brought me more peace than I had ever experienced since Leah walked away. I would have preferred living as a vegetable as long as I got to stay wrapped in my wolf's embrace—connected in a way I just couldn't understand. There was nothing sexual about the bond, it was purely nurturing and loving. There was no pain and no fear. I wanted that feeling back, so I did whatever I could to replicate that. Unfortunately that involved intentionally harming myself. I lived very dangerously, and every time I slipped into a deeper level of consciousness, there she was.

Looking up around the trees I could see the gray clouds and leaves filtering through. The sun was finally peeking.

When I told Nonna and Gramps the true reasons behind my reckless behavior, I was given an ultimatum. Therapy and out-patient rehab or they'd have me committed.

It was a no brainer. I sought _out-patient_ treatment.

But still I longed to see my wolf. I longed for the safety and affection she so unselfishly gave me. I _needed_ her to weaken the ache in my chest. I just couldn't be reckless anymore. I needed to find a safe outlet to meet her. A way to reach out when I so desperately needed her.

That's when I began meditating, and that's where I found her once again. She was buried deep within my mind.

Even stranger now, ever since I returned to Forks, I can feel her.

With me.

Always.

No meditation required, but it only happens when Leah was near me.

It was like, they were somehow tied to one another. I just knew it and I was waiting for Leah or my wolf to tell me how. Or maybe I'm just officially losing my mind.

**Leah **

I had to stop by mom and Charlie's place before the barbeque. His cruiser was parked out front just like I expected. I didn't even have to knock before the door slowly crept open.

"I know why you're here Leah." Charlie stepped outside and walked over to his Cruiser. His expression was totally unreadable. I hated the poker face. Years with the force had made Chief Swan a master of the poker face.

"I guess beating around the bush is completely pointless," I sighed heavily. "Just tell me what you know, Charlie."

Charlie cleared his throat and looked me directly in the eye, "Let's walk, Leah."

The weather was surprisingly pleasant for a change. The clouds had all but faded away. Charlie and I walked for what felt like forever in an awkward silence, but truthfully we hadn't gone far.

"When we walk away from people Leah, it doesn't necessarily mean they walk away you."

Charlie's sudden words caught me off guard and I wasn't expecting him to say something so short, deep, and to the point. Though Charlie was never one of many words.

Charlie slowly turned around to face me. "You've known the Faust family for years Leah. You were like a daughter to them." He shook his head slowly at me, "You didn't think after you gave them back what they lost so many years ago that they would just forget about you?" He asked me with a dubious tone.

"Of course I didn't expect them to forget." I felt terrible all over again. "I was just hoping they'd give up." I would have given up on me.

"Leah!" Charlie barked, "You can't treat the Faust's like some bad date you had. That's just selfish. Did you think you could just ignore their calls, and think they'd just take a hint, and stop calling."

That was exactly what I thought I could do.

"You were like a second chance for them Leah. Redemption," he spoke like he had experience with that sentiment, "and just like Imogen you walked away." His mustache twitched with irritation. "But," he continued, "unlike with their own daughter they refused to just let you go."

That hit me in the gut. It was bad enough that I felt so much guilt over Rich and this layering more on top of it. I knew Gramps and Nonna cared about me, but I guess I never really knew the full extent of their feelings. I mean, I was just a girl who happened to hang out with their grandson, and in turn they just got used to having me around. Right?

"I'd never met their grandson before, but I knew of him and I knew you meant a great deal to him. He did not take your departure well. And I am understating things. Though, I didn't know you were romantically involved with him Lee."

"So, who told you I was?" Because I know I damn sure as hell didn't!

"Leah," Charlie smirked, his tone softening. "After watching Ricky put Sam in his place, and then the way he kept looking at you, versus the way you tried not to look at him, yeah, that said it all."

"Damn," I muttered.

"You don't become Chief of police by being oblivious to the details, Leah," Charlie scoffed.

Did Charlie know what Rich had been through without me? I swallowed hard and reluctantly asked the question I was afraid to know the answer to.

"Gramps said Rich was healthier than he had seen in a while, and just now, you mentioned him not handling my leaving too well," I moved closer towards Charlie lowered my voice. "Please Charlie, tell me what happened to him." I sounded so damn desperate, but I didn't care anymore,

I just had to know.

"You want me to tell you Rich's secrets?" he asked rubbing his chin and shaking his head. I nodded frantically. "Have you told him yours?" Charlie countered glaring at me. My breathing went shallow, and my heart started to pound furiously in my chest.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." I stammered looking away from Charlie's fierce stare.

"Relax Leah, I don't exactly know what's been happening with you, Jake, and the rest of your friends, but I have a strong suspicion that it had a lot to do with why you stopped talking to Rich. Honestly, I don't want to know and, as long as it's not illegal, I don't care to know."

Why in the hell did we ever think we could pull a fast one on Charlie, he was just too damn observant.

"And as far as Rich's demons go, you'll have to cast those out on your own. I've meddled enough." Charlie turned on his heel and started heading towards the house, "Tell everyone at the barbeque I said, hello."

Grumpy old man. He was still meddling. He was forcing me to talk to Rich.

**~XoXoXoXoXoXoX~**

I hated being the last person to arrive at a get together; everyone staring at you the moment you walk in. Relief washed over me when I got there and only saw that Bree, Collin, Paul, and Rachel were the only one's hanging out on Jake's deck.

I knew Embry and Essie weren't gonna be here tonight because they had a date. And even though

I was dealing with my own mental and emotional turmoil, I was happy to see that Embry and Essie were past theirs.

Our Alpha was in his other element, in front of his grill playfully arguing sports with Paul and his cousin, while Bella, Rachel, and Bree chattered away. Well Rach was doing most of the talking, while Bree and Bella just listened.

To my surprise, instead of having our usual long table out, that pretty much seated the whole pack, and Co.; three round tables were arranged around the yard instead.

"Hey Jake, what's with the new set up?" I gestured towards the yard and sprawled out round tables.

"Do you really have to ask?" He smirked as he flipped a patty. Memories of Sam and Rich's back and forth at our last dinner played in my head.

"Rich and I could have just sat on the other end of the table away from Sam and Emily," I grumbled because I didn't want Jake going out of his way just for us.

"Yeah, that would have been some fun shit, watching Sam and Rich glare at one another until the other melted before our very eyes!" Paul laughed loudly. He was dressed in one of those ridiculously tight t-shirts that looked to be three sizes too small with the headline: _**I'D FLEX, BUT I LIKE THIS SHIRT**_.

"Dude, you have issues." Jake shook his head at Paul.

Suddenly Paul's eyes widened as he gripped one of Jake's shoulders. "Even though Sam stopped phasing do you think he'll pick up Leah's change of scent?" Jake and I stared at Paul as if he had just grew a third testicle right between his eyes.

That didn't even cross my mind...until now.

Fuck.

"You're right Jake, I shouldn't have asked." I started walking away, as Paul enthusiastically continued to tell Jake, "I'm sitting at the center table so I can see everything!"

This wasn't a fucking UFC paid program, it was my life! My supernaturally fucked up and totally unbelievable life. Like Rich was going to believe any of this shit! I plopped down at the furthest table and dropped my head on it with a slight thump.

This was going to be a long fucking night.

"Is this seat taken?" I cursed to myself, as his familiar voice forced me to look up to Sam standing awkwardly at my table. I looked around as if he were talking to someone else. Off in the distance more pack mutts were filtering in.

After quickly scanning the yard my eyes landed on Emily who was talking to Kim. She gave me small, knowing smile before returning her attention back to Jared's girlfriend.

It was just me and Sam and a part of me wanted to lash out on him. I wanted to demand an explanation for this total caveman act at Essie and Abby's dinner. He had no right to be angry at Rich, who'd done nothing to him. It wasn't Rich's fault that I had imprinted or fell in love with him.

And he'd fucking done it too first!

"I really don't think this is the time or the place," I began. I could already see the disappointment building in Sam's eyes, but I really didn't give a shit. I didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Why do you have to be so damn difficult all the time Leah?" he pressed spitefully. "I've been doing a lot of thinking and—" I cut him off.

"Did it hurt?" I sneered with a grin. "Because I heard when you work out a muscle you haven't used in a while, or ever, tends to sore afterwards," I added sarcastically. Sam balled up his fists for just a moment and then took a deep breath.

"Look Leah, I'm trying to do the right thing here and apologize to you for my behavior last night." His nostrils flared a little at the effort his control was taking. I was almost afraid he might phase again.

"Then, you should stop right there." I stood up, "Richard isn't even here, and you acted more of an ass towards him than me!" I walked around the table and stood a few feet away from Sam. I hadn't been this close to him in years, even though he looked the same, I couldn't figure out what the hell it was about him that initially made me like him in the first damn place.

"Right about now all I want to do is kick your ass for disrespecting my mate and having the audacity to attempt giving me a bullshit apology when Rich isn't even around!" I trembled lividly.

"Even when I'm trying to make peace with you Leah, you find a way to act like a total bitch! I know that imprinting on your cousin, really hurt you, but how long are you gonna hate me for it?" Sam demanded. His eyes were wide and I could see the pain that he still shouldered after wounding me so deeply. It pissed me off.

"I don't hate you!" I snarled, "You get on my damn nerves from time to time, and you piss me off a lot, but I've never hated you!"

"Then why have you been treating me like shit all these years?" He barked back,

"Because it was easier to be mad at you, than be sad over losing Richard!" The words flew out of mouth before my mind registered what it wanted to say. I couldn't call them back. Sam looked as though I just kneed him in the balls and then laughed about it. Suddenly, I felt horrible. This was not the way I should have I told him.

"Sam, I'm sor-," I started to apologize, but he held up his hand signaling for me to stop.

He took a few deep breaths and began to speak, "I had been re-playing what happened last night since the moment it happened. The way I behaved was totally wrong Leah. It was immature and I had no right to talk to you or Rich that way when he was only telling the truth."

I blinked several times with surprise. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Had Sam finally allowed oxygen to flow to his brain?

"I never let you fly Leah." Sam reluctantly admitted. "And I tried to change you into someone you weren't. I was just so angry hearing that, while we were together—even though you never cheated—someone else was making you happier than I did. And who understood you better than I ever could."

Just when I didn't think shit couldn't be anymore awkward, Rich, Seth, and Abby appeared on Jake's deck. The look on Abby's face was a curious one, while Seth and Rich looked peeved. No, they looked pissed.

"But why, Sam?" I whispered quickly because my brother, his mate, and Rich were walking towards us now. "You imprinted on Emily, I shouldn't matter to you anymore," I added, as my ex looked down at the grass for a moment.

Seth must've been able to hear what Sam and I were saying because he stopped dead in his tracks causing Abby and Rich to do the same. Seth then leaned over towards Rich to explain that they should give Sam and me another minute or two alone.

"I think you'll always matter to me Leah, because first loves are always supposed to occupy a special place within," He said thumping his chest. Sam let out a huge sigh, "and even though I understand why you find it so hard to be around me Leah, I really wish you didn't." He shook his head. "I don't expect you to forget our rough times, but I just wish you could remember some of the good ones too." His voice softened a bit, "because I still do." Who was this man? "And, even though you may not believe me, loving you did make me a better man." And in that moment, I did actually remember why I fell in love with him. I didn't feel the emotion, but the memory was there.

"It was never really about you and _her_," I stammered. It was actually never about Emily. I could tell Sam didn't buy that. "Well, maybe it was for a split second. But it was about losing _him_," I repeated understanding it, fully, for the first time ever. "Ya'll were casualties to my pain." I confessed. "I realize now even if we never started phasing...if the leeches never came...you and I still wouldn't have worked out." I looked up at him. His face had matured so much under the weight of his tenure as Alpha. "We're just too much alike," I chuckled sadly shrugging my shoulders. It lightened the mood a bit.

"You're right," he agreed with a sad smile.

"And we did have some good times," I hoped he realized I didn't forget, "but then I met a guy who meant more to me than _I_ even realized."

"Richard," he answered. I nodded. Sam took a few steps towards me, "I want you to happy Leah." He sounded so sincere and I finally believed him.

"And I want you and Emily to be happy, too." I truly meant it and he finally believed me.

Sam and I shifted awkwardly for a few seconds before he said, "You know usually people hug or shake hands after resolving deep rooted issues."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen yet," I laughed holding up my hands. "You still need, at least, to make things civil between you and Rich before I even think about giving you a warm handshake."

I reached up to his shoulders and spun Sam around.

"And here's your chance." That put him face to face with Rich. Just a few feet apart while Seth and Abby gauged both men's reactions.

I silently prayed this wouldn't end up with a trip to the emergency room, or worse yet; jail.

**Thanks once again for reading guys.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Beta'd by the oh-so-very extraordinary and very tremendous Aretee!**

**A million thanks to those who added YDKM to their alerts/favorites**

**Pictures of original characters/imprints and places are on my profile under:**

_You Don't Know Me_** and **_If You're Not the One_

**Chapter 19: Why Can't We Friends?**

**Rich**

Abby, Seth, and I decided to ride to Jake's barbeque together. I ached to see Leah, but this gave me a little more time with my little sis, and chance to chill with Seth a bit. I was really hitting it off with him, our friendship almost felt just as instant as mine and Leah's, even two siblings were nothing alike. Seth had such a positive deposition much like Abby, while Leah was more of a realist. I guess, in life, you need both personalities to provide a balance. You need someone whose gonna give you the glass half full outlook, but you also need that person who isn't going to bullshit you.

I volunteered to drive because I really wanted to get used to navigating my way around La Push. Seth didn't seem to mind showing me around and pointing out where all the members of their tight circle lived and hung out. He showed me The B-Spot, which was where Essie started working, the mechanic shop, and so on. The moment we pulled up to Jake's and Bella's cabin, I was sold. La Push was where I wanted to be. I just felt serene and at peace, just like I felt when I was at Leah and Seth's house.

I had been to my fair share of mansions in the Hollywood Hills, and my current house was pretty huge, but it wasn't really truly me. Hell, I even preferred staying with Nonna and Gramps any day of the week versus where I live now. I just never felt like I belonged, not even with my childhood home in New York with my adoptive parents. I only felt at home in Forks, with my grandparents, with Leah.

Jake's place wasn't huge, but it wasn't little either. Their desire to save and maintain as much of woods as they could was apparent to me as we drove up to the driveway. The sandy-wood master-piece truly looked as if it was supposed to be there just as much as the tall lush trees that surrounded it. Instead of cutting the majority of them down, it looked as if the cabin itself had literally grew in the middle of it.

"Wow," I muttered out loud as we all got out.

"Wait until you see the inside," Seth smirked, as he interlocked his hand with Abby's. "Since everyone's out back, and its next to impossible to tear Jake away from the grill. I'll give you the tour."

"Jake won't get mad about you showing me around, will he?" I asked as Seth turned the knob without knocking and ushered Abby and me inside first.

"Naw, of course not. Jake would be pissed if I didn't. After all it is the hospitable thing to do," Seth chuckled. "Besides bro, you gotta at least know where the guest bathroom is, in case you need to take a leak later."

I shook my head and laughed. Hearing Seth call me bro, wasn't weird at all. In fact, it felt right.

Seth's tour did not disappoint. The exposed beams on the ceiling, immaculate, sandy hardwood floors brought the forest indoors. Beautiful stone fireplaces, both in the living and master bedroom, along with some of the most comfy looking rustic modern furniture I'd ever seen further decorated the interior giving it a warm, lived-in feeling. I love it. When I'd had my fill Seth led Abby and me out towards Jake's deck.

"Guys you made it!" Bella greeted us with warm hugs. "Did Seth show you two around?"

"He did, you and Jake have an amazing place," I replied.

"It's absolutely beautiful Bella!" Abby gushed.

"Thanks." She blushed lightly, as we overheard Jake and Paul going back and forth about Kobe and Lebron and who was better. Jake was a Kobe fan, while Paul was obviously all about Lebron. Before I could even greet them both I had been dragged into the conversation.

"What do you think Rich? Whose better, Kobe or Lebron?" Paul asked first. Back at college, D and I had gone back and forth over this for years and I always came to the same conclusion.

"Well speaking strictly statistics, and based upon regular and playoff career average, you gotta give it to Lebron," I began.

"Ha!" Paul exclaimed, "I told you man," Jake cut his eyes at Paul.

"But," I added as Bella handed the three of us, bottled waters. "Thanks," I said smiling at her thoughtfulness.

"But?" Jake pressed with a smug grin on his face.

"When it comes to really winning it and having your teams back, I'd give it to Kobe." I grinned.

"I knew you were a smart man," Jake laughed as he flipped a few patties.

"Oh great, another Kobe fan," Paul groaned refusing Bella's proffered water and taking a swig of his beer.

"I didn't say I was a Kobe or Lebron fan." I shook my head as Jake and Paul both stared at me in disbelief. "Russell Westbrook is way better than both of them." Jake stared up at me from his grill, his spatula weighted with the hamburger he was flipping. Paul coughed on his swig of beer. Honestly, it looked like they had both just swallowed a canary.

"I love this guy!" Seth threw back his head and laughed while Abby simply grinned at her boyfriend. "Come on bro, let's go find Leah."

We walked away leaving Jake and Paul dazed and little confused as to what just happened, not before overhearing Jake tell Paul, "Westbrook's a pretty good player."

Just when I thought this barbeque wouldn't be so bad after all, the sight before me completely changed my mind.

Sam and Leah were in the middle of what looked like a heated conversation.

"Now guys," Abby spun around slowly and carefully staring at both Seth and me. Her petite frame did nothing to block our view. Sam wasn't facing us, but I could see Leah just fine and she looked pissed. That only angered me more. "If anything really bad was being said to Leah, someone else would have already intervened."

Taking in my surroundings I noticed Jake was still busy at the grill, but every now and then, he did look up curiously at Leah and Sam. But Abby was right, he didn't seemed too concerned. Paul and Jared were now sitting down at the middle table, with Rachel. And I honestly thought for a second that Paul actually looked entertained because he had this shit eating grin on his face.

Several familiar faces from the night before tried not to look over at us, but I still caught their quick glances. Curiosity, concern, nervousness, and even amusement, danced across their faces as they tried their best to look anywhere but in our direction. I couldn't blame their failure to look away. It was kind of like watching a train wreck happen, you want to look away, but you just can't!

"Well, they're definitely not having a pleasant conversation." I pointed out. What the hell did this asshole say to her? I was desperate to know and cursed myself for not getting any closer. At that very moment Leah caught a glimpse of us three, her eyes widened slightly, before she starting speaking to Sam again.

"Ricky, you out of all people know Leah can stand up quite well for herself." My sister reminded me.

Abby was right, Leah was tough as nails. But I still didn't like the fact that someone was pissing her off; especially when that someone was Sam fucking Uley.

"Let's just get a little closer, maybe I can hear what their saying," Seth interjected, causing me to look at him strangely.

"What Seth means is," Abby interjected swiftly with an innocent smile, "he's got above average hearing, right babe?" I watched Abby's eyes narrow a bit at Seth, before he looked over at me slightly apologetic. What on earth were these two hiding from me?

"Yup that's right!" He exclaimed a little too enthusiastically even for him. "Come on."

As we got closer and I finally could make out incoherent mumbles between Sam and Leah; Seth came to a complete stop. I watched his expression slowly change from concern, to complete resignation.

"They're just trying to come to a common ground," he explained nonchalantly to Abby and me.

"You can hear them?" I was dumbfounded.

"More or less," he replied modestly, but I could tell Seth was downplaying things. I interviewed a lot of people in my line of work as a crime author from victims to assailants. I could always tell when either one was trying to moderate certain memories or answers. "It's nothing bad," he assured me. "Just give them another minute."

"I'm not giving them another second!" That dick had put Leah through enough, I really didn't care what Seth was telling me, even when Leah's scowl on her face, softened before my very eyes.

"Ricky," Seth took a long deep breath, "sometimes not everything is what it seems. Especially when you don't have the whole story."

"The whole story?" I repeated staring at my sister's boyfriend skeptically. He nodded. "What else is there to explain, Seth? That piece of shit, cheated on Leah with her own cousin, and he's still acting like a jealous asshole."

"It's not my place to say," Seth started to say calmly.

"And why the hell not?" I cut in angrily. "'Cause this," I gestured towards Leah and Sam talking cordially to one another now, "doesn't make any damn sense at all."

"Ricky," Abby's brandy orbs stared powerfully back at me. "Sometimes people carry secrets-ones so deep that they could change and shake the very core of another person's soul."

I was utterly speechless as I listened to this fifteen year old girl speak to me as if she had been on this earth a thousand lifetimes. My little sister took her small hands and held mine tightly as she continued on.

"Secrets that could possibly force the one person you love more than anything to have second thoughts about you." For a second I couldn't breathe. It was as if Abby had gone into my mind and found my deepest fears. "Would you want anyone else telling that important someone your secrets?"

Unable to speak, I simply shook my head.

"Then let Leah be the one to tell you," Seth sounded somewhat desperate and I felt a little bad for putting Leah's little brother in the middle of our mess. Just from the short amount of time I spent with Seth, I had come to the conclusion that he was a pretty standup guy, so I decided I wouldn't question this any further. I would trust him.

"Okay, I'll wait," I conceded with a long sigh. "I'll give her all the time in the world if I have to," I watched Seth and Abby take huge sighs of relief. Some of the guys spread across the yard let out sighs, too, which didn't make too much sense. How on earth they were able to hear us was beyond me, especially when the closest one was almost five feet away. "But I'm not gonna be bosom buddies with that prick," I spat angrily.

"And no one is asking you to, but you gotta let some of that hatred go bro." Seth gripped my shoulder. "Just think about it." He added leaning towards my ear, "But if Sam says anything to piss you off," he began to whisper so faintly I almost couldn't hear him, "Aim for his nose, it's much softer than anything else on his face."

He quickly pulled away from me and winked.

Seth Clearwater, my friend, you are the best!

**~XOXOXOXOXOXOX~**

"You know usually people hug or shake hands after resolving deep rooted issues," I heard Sam say as I approached the two of them slowly.

Now, that is not the first thing I want to hear coming out of this guy's mouth. If he so much as lays one hand on her I'm ripping off his arms and beating him to death with them. I can try to be the better man, but some things I just can't handle. Yes, Leah and I were not officially a couple, but I still didn't want him groping her in front of me.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen, here," she laughed holding up her hands.

That's my girl!

"You still need to at least make things right between you and Rich before I even think about giving you a warm handshake." I watched as she spun him around so he could be facing us. "Here's your chance."

"Richard," Sam brusquely greeted me with a smile so fake he could make a beauty pageant candidate look sincere.

"Only Leah calls me Richard," I said flatly. He was already starting off on the wrong foot with me, then again he could've called me Mr. Faust and I'd still find a reason to be mad. Too many years of hearing Leah complain about this guy made anything he said grate like sandpaper. This was gonna be harder than I thought.

"Oh really?" Sam smiled smugly back at me, "What should I call you then?" he pressed rudely.

"Well, my family and friends call me Rick, Rich, or Ricky, and since you're neither, how about you just don't say my name at all."

The tension between us was so evident, a machete couldn't have sliced the heaviness as we glared at one another.

"Now, that's the look I had been waiting for!" I heard Paul howl from out of nowhere, as he stood up from his table, only to have Jared yank him back down again.

"_Rich_, look I get it," Sam stepped towards me, "you're still angry about the past, and what happened between Leah, Emily, and me. But sometimes you just have no control over who you fall in love with. You of all people should know what's that's like." He grinned snidely at me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded.

Sam let out a small chuckle as he took another step towards me. "It must have been so hard for you to be around Leah and never get so much as an acknowledgment by her the way you wanted. Come on _Ricky_, how many fantasies have you had about my ex?"

"Hey man that's enough," Seth growled trying to get in Sam's face, but I gripped his arm and pulled him back.

"It's alright Seth, I got it," I told him.

"Yeah Seth, why don't you go sit at the kid table and let the real adults talk," Sam barked back with a cackle. This guy was just begging for an ass kicking.

"Fuck you!" Seth snarled.

"Seth please!" Abby grabbed her boyfriend and pulled him a few feet away from us, just as Jake handed his tongs to Quil and hopped down his deck and started marching towards us with Emily right on his heels.

Still Sam didn't stop the diarrhea pouring out of his mouth, "How many times have you wanted to just take Leah in your arms and kiss her with all the passion you had burning inside? You must've had to nurse those blue balls a whole lot!" He laughed loudly.

"Sam!" Leah hissed angrily. "This is not what we discussed!"

"We didn't Leah, but we should, let's just get everything out on the table, shall we?" Sam proposed. "I never cheated on you with Emily. You know that and I know that. But you cheated on me with _Richie Rich_ here, so please forgive me if I'm finding it a lot harder than I thought to apologize to him." He pointed at me.

"You're fucking delusional! I never cheated on you with Rich!" Leah snarled.

"And there's no way in hell you weren't cheating on Leah with Emily!" I was livid. "You just don't wake up one day and BAM! Stop loving one just to fall for another," I spat.

"You'd be surprised Ricky Boy," Sam growled, as he whipped his head in Leah's direction. "And you may not have cheated on me physically with him Leah, but you did emotionally!"

That's when I heard it—a ferocious possessive growl.

It wasn't out loud, but in my head. And I knew _she_ was there. My eyes immediately floated over to Leah. Her whole entire body was trembling and I felt a surge of strength shoot through me. I felt stronger than I had in years. I felt like I could move mountains.

"Emotional cheating?" Seth repeated with a laugh, "You gotta be shitting me!" He added just as Abby interjected her two cents.

"Do I need to run inside and get a pair of Bella's panties for you? Cause only a hormonal woman would say stupid bullshit like that!" Abby sneered.

"Might want to go and get _Samantha_ here, some tampons as well, since he's acting like he's on his rag!" I growled.

"There's nothing female about me," Sam shot back with a laugh, "Just ask Leah."

I couldn't even comprehend what was happening to me, as my fist pulled back and connected to Sam's nose with lightning speed. He hit the grass so hard, his body actually made dent in the soil.

I had never seen so many shocked, bewildered expressions in all my life.

"I can't believe you were able to do that!" Jake's voice didn't sound upset or angry at all. He sounded more confused than anything, as he and Emily helped Sam up.

"You broke my nose!" Sam sounded just as stunned as Jake, while he cupped his face. "How the hell did you do that?"

"You _shouldn't_ have been able to do that." Emily stared shockingly at me.

"What?" I smiled proudly, "Didn't think _Richie Rich_ could throw a punch?"

"Damn Rich that was almost just as good as Abby's fight!" Paul smacked me on the back. When the hell did he get over here?

"When did you get into a fight?" I glared at my sister. She looked as though she just caught with her hands in the cookie jar.

"It's a long story, please don't tell Nonna and Gramps," she begged me.

"Are you alright?" Leah grabbed my hand to examine it. "Shit!" Her eyes went wide, "You're burning up!"

"I feel fine Lee," I gave her a hand an encouraging squeeze just to prove my point, but I began to worry the moment Leah's beautiful copper skin went ashen. "But you don't look so hot yourself."

She took a few labored breaths and she starting stepping back from me, "I feel dizzy." Her words were slurred and she was massaging her temples; her body started to sway.

"Seth help me get her into a chair!" He quickly grabbed one and sat it right behind his sister.

By now everyone had migrated over to us, and I was kneeling down in front of Leah, checking her vitals.

I fucked up big time.

I let that asshole Sam piss me off,

Two friendly functions ruined by yours truly in less than twenty-four hours. Nice going Rich!

"Are you alright Lee?" I tried to remain calm, but I was freaking out a bit. Leah Clearwater did not get dizzy. Ever.

"I'm fine." Leah grumbled sounding more embarrassed than anything, as she continued rubbing her temples, "And you didn't ruin anything." Her color was slowly returning, "It wouldn't be a proper pack get together without at least one of us getting into a fight or major argument." She added with a weak smile finally looking up at me.

Did I say all of that stuff out loud? I could have sworn I was thinking the majority of it. So how was Leah able to hear me?

"Do you feel better?" Sam had his nose pinched as he approached us. "Got all your anger out towards me, so we can have a real conversation now?"

I slowly rose up gaping at Sam. "You pissed me off on purpose?" I was astonished.

Sam just nodded. "If the shoe was on the other foot, I would have wanted to punch me, too." He sounded really congested and I had to fight back a laugh. "Emotional cheating?" he chuckled. "It was really hard to say that shit with a straight face."

"Sam Uley you're an idiot," Emily exhaled shaking her head at her husband. "Someone really could've gotten hurt!"

His wife was right.

"I prefer idiot savant." He smirked finally letting go of his nose. It still looked a little crooked, but remarkably, it look a lot better than I expected considering the fact that I hit him pretty hard.

"I really am sorry for being a dick to you last night. I just wasn't expecting you to be," he looked as though he was trying to search for the right words, "I wasn't expecting you to have history with my ex. It caught me off guard," he added before stealing a glance at Leah who looked perfectly fine now. "But I still had no right to behave like that, you were only telling the truth."

"Never thought I'd see the day Sam Uley admits he's wrong," Jared said staring back at him stunned.

"Call it growth or some shit," Sam shrugged indifferently. "I just don't want us to have a fight every time we cross paths."

And we would be crossing paths a lot.

Sam's Embry's brother.

Essie's my sister.

Our siblings are in a relationship and, considering the fact that their off having some romantic dinner date and not here with us, looks like their only going to be getting closer. It was time to let the past go, but it wouldn't be easy. I still didn't like Sam, but punching him in the face, made me feel a whole lot better.

At least for now.

"If you can try not being a douchebag, I guess I can try not being one too," I finally answered.

"Alright guys, there's nothing more to see here!" Jake clapped his hands together, and everyone dispersed.

"Will someone please help Paul set up the damn music?" Claire suggested walking away with Rachel. "After all this is supposed to be a party," she grumbled.

"Well, now that everything's under control, Abby," I folded my arms across my chest and stared at my little sis, "you wanna tell me about the fight you got into? I mean damn, you just got here!"

"Why, aren't you the pot calling the kettle black?" Seth smirked.

Touché, Seth Clearwater, touché.

**Thanks once again for reading guys.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Really sorry it's been a while since I updated. This chapter is over 3600 words long. Forgive me?**

**Beta'd by the oh-so-very extraordinary and very tremendous Aretee!**

**A million thanks to those who added YDKM to their alerts/favorites**

**Pictures of original characters/imprints and places are on my profile under:**

**_Last Chapter_**

_"Will someone please help Paul set up the damn music?" Claire suggested walking away with Rachel. "After all this is supposed to be a party," she grumbled. _

_"Well, now that everything's under control, Abby," I folded my arms across my chest and stared at my little sis, "you __wanna__ tell me about the fight you got into? I mean damn, you just got here!"_

_"Why, aren't you the pot calling the kettle black?" Seth smirked._

_Touché, Seth Clearwater, touché._

**Chapter 20: Life Changing Decisions **

"…And then Abby started spelling her name out to Opal in between punches!" Paul cackled as he sifted through his array of albums. It was pretty extensive. His collection was arranged from hip hop, to R&amp;B, and tons of classic heavy metal. My little sister's cheeks turned crimson with embarrassment, as Paul bragged on, "The funniest part about that whole thing is she broke that bitch's nose too!"

Paul's eyes lit up the moment he found the album he was looking for, "This is perfect for the mood!"

Abby leaned in and read the title, "_Let's Go_, by Trick Daddy?" I immediately started shaking my head and tried to hold in my laughter but I just couldn't. Paul was too much. "Never heard of it." My sister replied, sounding downright confused.

"Never heard of it?" Paul exclaimed, sounding absolutely insulted. "This rap song is a classic! It was released in 04, the lyrics just make you wanna smack the hell outta somebody. Not to mention it has samples of Ozzy Osbourne's song _Crazy Train_ in it! It's fucking brilliant!"

"You are not playing that!" Abby snatched the album out of Paul's hands, and put it back.

"You're no fun," he grumbled, taking a swig of his beer.

"I'm plenty of fun," she snipped going through his albums until she found something she liked, "Oh!" she squealed happily, "play this one!" It was Ariana Grande's single _Love Me Harder_ featuring The Weekend.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Paul looked horrified pointing disgustedly at the album. He let out a loud huff of air before whipping his head in his girlfriend's direction, "Rach, babe, have you been mixing your pop albums with my stuff again?" He took the album from Abby and waved it in the air so his girlfriend could see it, "I'm not playing this shit!"

Paul's girlfriend was sitting at the table surrounded by Bella, Kim, and Bree.

"Oh come on, please, Pauly? Ari's the best." Rach gave him a small pout, Paul's scowl softened instantly, and he literally melted before my every eyes.

"Alright, I'll play it," he mumbled still sounding a little bothered, "the things you do for love." He set the album down. "I'll play the damn song alright, but not before I play this!" He proudly retrieved his Trick Daddy album.

"Seriously?" Abby folded her arms across her chest and glared, playfully, at Paul.

"Abso-fucking-lutely!" Paul chuckled.

"Don't ever change Paul," Abby laughed. "I'm gonna go sit with Seth and Leah." My sister stood on her tip toes and I leaned down towards her so she could give me a peck on the cheek.

"I'll be there in a sec," I told her.

Just as me and Paul finally got everything situated with his equipment, Jake made his way over to us.

"Pretty wild barbecue, huh?" Jake laughed rubbing his neck nervously,

"Yeah," I agreed, "you guys are some real party animals." I added. Paul broke out into a fit of hysterics.

"Great choice of words Rich!" He continued cackling like a mad man. "It's gonna be so much fun having you around." I was starting to wonder if Paul may be a little on the mental side.

"Paul!" Jake bellowed glaring at his friend.

"What?" He threw up his hands defensively. "He said it, not me."

"Spin your records, Paul," Jake told him before focusing in on me again. "So how are feeling man? I mean after throwing a punch like that, you don't feel strange or anything do you?" He gauged.

"No," I shook my head. "I feel fine." Did they really think I was a huge wuss or something? "It was just one punch no big deal."

"I'm not saying you can't hold your own," Jake backpedaled. "I was just wondering if you felt any different at all."

What was he fishing for? I took a long swig of my water, my eyes never left Jake's. He was an imposing guy. I wasn't a short man, but Jake seemed freakishly tall. And with all those damn muscles—he looked like he could bench press a small car. I didn't miss how his friends seemed to look upon him with such deference. This guy radiated confidence and power, but right now he seemed unsure of something.

"Had a bit of an adrenaline rush earlier, but I feel fine right now," I shrugged trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. "But that's to be expected when you're around your ex's former fiancé and you've been dreaming of kicking his ass for years," I smirked, Paul chuckled too.

"Guess you got a point there," Jake grinned, "but if you feel weird at all, you need medical attention, don't go to Forks, come here to La Push and have Leah's mom check you out. We take care of our own around here."

Their own? I wasn't Quileute, so how was I one of them now? My confusion must have shown on my face because Jake suddenly cleared his throat and looked uncomfortable again.

"You're practically family now," Jake fumbled, "with Embry dating Es, and Seth dating Abby. Not to mention your history with Leah," he trailed off looking around.

"Yeah," I nodded slowly. "I guess you're right." I didn't have much family and friends, just my adoptive parents, Sony, Matt, Donte, Gi-Gi, Nonna and Gramps. It felt great to have Essie, Leah, and Abby back, and now I also gained several more family members.

"Speaking of being around, how long are you staying Rich?" Jake tried sounding like he was just making conversation, but I could hear the pressing tone in his voice. From my peripherals, even though Paul was spinning his records, I didn't miss the inquisitive glance in his eyes as well.

"I mean you just came back, I'm sure you want to catch up with Essie and Abby. Leah as well," he added.

"I'm not leaving tomorrow if that's what you're asking. I do want to get to know my sisters again, they mean a lot to me. And so does Leah, but I do have one obligation to fulfill. My best friend's wedding is in a few weeks and I'll have to go back for a few days," Just as I finished replying, Paul scratched his record.

"Shit!" Looking over at him, Paul no longer appeared to be the cool, calm, and uncollected guy I had grown to like. He looked worried as his eyes floated over to Jake, whose expression resembled Paul's. "Guess I won't be playing Trick Daddy after all," he laughed nervously.

"This wedding," Jake cut in, "you don't have a date already, do you?"

"No," I laughed shaking my head. "I don't date," Jake heaved a huge sigh of relief, although he still appeared worried. "But," here's where I stammered a little, "I was hoping Leah could come with me," I said a little lower so she wouldn't hear me. All of the dread disappeared from Jake's face and Paul seemed more relaxed as well, "I mean, I know she works for you at your mechanic shop Jake, but you can spare her for a bit?"

"Of course man!" Jake smacked me on the back and I almost fell forward, damn this guy has a heavy hand!

"I was just thinking you should invite her. I can't see Lee not wanting to be without you," he said looking over at the woman that meant everything to me. She was talking to Seth and my sister. She looked up at me and smiled. I couldn't help but grin back. I had my Leah again and there was no way I would be leaving her side. The more time spent around her, the more I realized just being friends was completely out of the question. I wanted more. But I had to be careful on how I went about things with Leah.

"I was also thinking about," I took a long deep breath, "relocating to Forks."

"Really?" Jake's tone sounded hopeful. "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "I can write anywhere. The people that matter the most are here." Deep down inside I knew this would happen the moment I saw Leah again, I couldn't lose her again. Essie and Abby just happened to be the deciding factor, along with Gramps and Nonna of course.

"Home is where the heart is." My head jerked up because I was so shocked to hear those words come out of Paul's mouth. "I mean isn't that what those sappy ass hallmark cards say?" He added as an attempt I guess to gain points back on his man card., But how could he?

He was playing Ariana Grande now.

**~XOXOXOXOXOX~**

**Leah**

"Are you sure you're alright, Lee?" Seth asked me for the hundredth time. "Cause I can go get mom if you need me to."

"I'm fine." I assured him once more trying to hide my annoyance by him worrying about me. I tried to focus my attention on Abby and Richard. Paul brought out his DJ equipment, and Rich was helping him set it up. Turns out Rich's best friend Donte, had made a huge name for himself in the past year or so, as a professional himself. Rich had been to several of Donte's shows and learned a lot about the technical stuff. Abby was already excitedly putting in her requests.

"He shouldn't have been able to do that Lee," Seth gestured towards Rich.

"I know that, Seth," I gritted through my teeth. Did he think I was an idiot?

"He was hot to your touch," my brother murmured.

"I know that, Seth," I repeated once more, getting more annoyed by the second.

"And what was that whole '…and you didn't ruin anything' mess?" I whipped my head in brother's direction and looked him as if he were crazy. I know imprinting could make a wolf a little gone in the head sometimes, but did it make my brother deaf too?

"You heard him." I gestured towards Rich. "He said he fucked up big time and was pissed with himself for letting Sam rile him up. He felt terrible for ruining Sunday dinner and the barbeque today. There was no way I was going to let him continue to feel that way, when we fight and argue at pretty much every pack gathering."

Seth stared at me astonishingly. "Rich didn't say any of that." My brother uttered shaking his head slowly.

"Of course he did!" I argued you back. "I heard him. I heard him loud and clear."

"No Leah," Seth continued to shake his head slowly at me. "RICH. DID. NOT. SAY. THAT. He only asked you if you were okay, and that was it." My eyes flickered back in Rich's direction. He seemed pretty amused by Paul as he waved some album in the air, and started bitching about not liking pop music.

"I know what I heard, Seth," I whispered. "I'm not crazy." I wasn't sure if I even believed myself. I was really starting to think I might need a padded cell and straight jacket. Seth squeezed my hand to get my attention.

"Maybe we're both right Lee." I raised one brow curiously at my brother. "I didn't hear Rich, but maybe you did. Maybe he wasn't talking out loud at all; maybe…just maybe you may have been hearing his thoughts."

No. That's not possible. Is it?

"Do you think Ricky is, I don't know, like us?" Seth asked now staring at Rich as if he were the eighth wonder of the world. "He was strong enough to make Sam bleed, and he looked totally unaffected by it."

"No." I shook my head. But what was it? "Rich's not one of us; he couldn't be." There wasn't one drop of Quileute blood in him. There had to be another plausible explanation.

"Then why was he able to do that to Sam?" Seth challenged. "And why could you hear his thoughts?"

I kept trying to make sense of that very thing myself. Then it hit me: the moment I felt weak, Rich had gotten stronger.

"I think…I might have…given him that strength." I could tell by the deer in the headlight look my little brother was giving me, he had no idea what I meant. My dear sweet brother was extremely book smart, but common sense wasn't his strong suit. But then again, none of this shit was common sense stuff. "It felt like _she_ disappeared," I murmured out loud.

Seth gawked at me inquisitively, "_She_?" he repeated with confusion. "I'm not sure I know what _she_ you're referring to Leah."

I took in a long sigh, "My wolf, Seth; it felt like she disappeared for just a few seconds. It was like I couldn't feel her anymore…you know joined to me." I made some awkward movement with my hands and his big fat gob of a mouth still hung open in that stupid-ass look, "but I wasn't afraid, because," here goes the next confession, "because this insn't the first time it's happened." But I never felt this drained from it.

"Leah!" Seth whispered loudly. "Are you freaking serious right now? Why the hell haven't you ever told us about this?"

"The other times were different," I replied back quickly to Seth. "And honestly sometimes, I hoped she wouldn't come back because when she was gone I felt like me again."

Normal. Not a monster.

Seth nodded empathetically.

"Do you think all those times she left, it was Rich she went to?" My eyes floated back to the man I loved immensely. He and Paul were just about done and Abby was heading towards our table.

"Gramps told me Rich had been through some really tough times without me. I think my wolf always knew he was the one, even while dormant. Maybe she went to him when she knew he needed her most. You know, because I couldn't." Or wouldn't. Because I was too chicken shit to face him.

"Do you think, you two share some sort of temporary telepathy while your spirit warrior is bouncing from you to him and vice versa?"

"It seems that anything's fucking possible." I turn into a wolf the size of a horse for fuck's sake.

"You know you're gonna have to talk to Jake and the council about this," he directed.

See, that's where shit just didn't make sense. Those old coots seemed to be ahead of everyone else. It really kinda pissed me off even more.

"I think the council already knows." It was the way they behaved back at Sunday dinner.

Seth raised one brow at me unconvinced.

"How could you be so sure, Lee?"

"Think about it Seth. When Richard and Sam were at each other throats the night before, the council members didn't even flinch. Even when Charlie tried to intervene Billy motioned him down." Revelation swept across Seth's face. "Imprints are just as sacred as the pack, so much that we're not allowed to harm them. Sam may have provoked Rich by batting at him, but his fists were unclenched."

"The Council wouldn't keep something like that from us." Seth shook his head but I could hear the doubt in his voice.

"Wake up Seth!" I whispered loudly, "The Council didn't tell us shit about us being able to phase into a bunch of scary ass wolves that kill leeches either, until we were on all fours!"

"No." I could hear my brother's resolve slowly grumbling. "How did Sam know it could happen?"

"He was once our Alpha," I reminded Seth as my brother's eyes grew wide.

Being Alpha had a lot of perks. The first time Sam phased he explained to us very briefly that every battle, every imprint, and every single memory from our past that had anything to with our spirit warriors was 'uploaded' into his mind. So vivid that it was as if he had been there right beside our ancestors when everything was taking place. He walked beside Taha Aki, he witnessed the third wife's sacrifice and everything else in between.

When Jake took on the role, Sam 'transferred' those memories to him.

It was a great tool, everything that Sam and Jake discovered new would be added to those memories and passed on to the next Alpha when he phased for the first time. Those memories remained locked away and unavailable to the rest of the pack. It's pretty shady if you ask me. We risk our lives too, we should be given access to those memories or at least the ones that concerned our imprints and what they were capable of doing.

"Do you think Rich knows that something weird is happening to him?" Seth asked.

"I don't know." I shook my head not even wanting to think about that. Abby pulled up a seat beside Seth and planted a kiss on his lips. She had the most excited expression I had ever seen on her face. I could tell she was thrilled to have her brother back.

She wasn't the only one.

I watched Rich as he talked with Jake. He looked up at me and smiled and my heart melted a bit as I smiled back at him. I wish life was normal for us. Like any other couple. But we would always be different.

Abby looked at Seth and then back at me.

"It'll all work out Leah." She grinned brightly.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked her, because I had some serious doubts.

"I don't know how I know," she shrugged indifferently. "I just…always know." She turned those pretty brandy eyes of hers back on my baby brother and grabbed him by the hand, "Come on Seth, and dance with me!"

Did this kid ever get tired? Seth didn't seem to mind at all as he laughed and twirled his mate around. I couldn't help but marvel at the two of them. Abby and Seth's relationship seemed just so effortless. She never had any doubts about him. About us. For years that poor girl lived a life that would break most people, but she took it in stride. I admired that in her.

"They're cute together." Rich sat down beside me. "Aren't they?" His beautiful green eyes flickered with happiness.

"Yeah they are," I agreed. "You must so happy to have Essie and Abby back." I looked back at him.

At the very moment in Rich's presence, I wondered if he and I were ever really strangers to one another. I'm not sure we were. Perhaps we had been lovers in many past lives. That day I first saw his handsome face there was something even then, though I didn't know what. I wonder if there's an element of time that allows us to feel a strong love, like an orange glow bursting over a dark horizon. Loving Rich was like being let into the warmth after a lifetime of winter. I could never wish to go back to even a day before that.

"Yes I am happy to have them back." He stared at me wistfully his hand slowly reached for my face. My eyes fell closed just as his fingers stroked my cheek. "Amongst other people."

I let a shaky breath, Did Rich not realize every point of contact between us felt so significant? A current of energy and relief always hit me like a typhoon. It whirled up a current of bittersweet emotions; ones I had been keeping bottled up for years. The line between friend and lover seemed too blurry right now and suddenly I was worried. Forks wasn't home for Rich. His whole entire life was in California, which meant he'd be leaving me. The mere thought of him leaving again made me feel sick. I mustered up all the courage I had and asked the one question I had been dreading on asking the moment I imprinted on him.

I opened my eyes and stared directly into Rich's. "When are you leaving?"

Rich hesitantly dropped his hand, and the sudden loss of contact made me feel lost all over again, still I willed myself not to fall apart. Rich's expression seemed uncertain as he looked back at me.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked, his voice laced with sadness.

"Of course not!" I replied quickly. It slid out of my mouth before I could even think and suddenly regretted it. What if he wanted to go back? "But I know eventually you'll have to. Your work is California."

"My work?" he smirked. "My work is done on a laptop. I can write my crime novels anywhere Lee." He grabbed my hand. "But, I do have to go back in a few weeks to my best friend's wedding. I would love it, if you came with me." A wedding? He wanted me to go with him? "I already talked to Jake, he said he could live without you for a few days."

"Bet the whole gang could live without me for a few days," I muttered jokingly. I put these guys through a lot. Being 'Leah free' for a few days would be a blessing to them.

"I don't think I could," Rich whispered too low for average ears to hear, but I heard him loud and clear.

"So will you go with me?" he asked once again.

"Hell yes." I replied, again without any hesitation.

"Before we go," Rich cleared his throat, "I think its best I tell you about what I went through while we weren't on speaking terms. It'll explain why Sony will be giving you the evil eye all weekend."

The name sounded familiar. Rich would tell me about some of his friends back in California, and thinking back I remembered who she was, Sony was short for Sonya and she was Matt's girlfriend. Matt and Rich were close friends. I wondered if they were the two getting married. I would have thought that happened a long time ago, considering they were already living together when I first heard of them.

Why did Sonya hate me? I didn't do anything to her. But I did hurt Rich and, from what Rich told me, Sonya was extremely protective of him and the rest of her friends. If Sonya would be giving me the bitch stare it could only mean one thing: Sonya knew all about me abandoning Rich; and she hated me for it. Just as much if not more than I hated myself.

This would be very interesting.

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter completed for you all. Sneak peeks of the next chapter for all who review. **

**My new Seth/OC story has been posted. It's called Fade To Black. If you love Seth Clearwater, go take a look and show me some love. **

**Until then, thanks for reading!**


	21. My Links

Hey Everyone,

greengirl101 was kind enough to inform me that my links were not working on my profile. So I went ahead and added my photo bucket link at the beginning of my profile

Take out the spaces of the link and it should take you to my photobucket with all of my stories.

I will be updating my stories soon.


	22. Chapter 21

**Beta'd by the oh-so-very extraordinary and very tremendous Aretee!**

**A million thanks to those who added YDKM to their alerts/favorites**

**Pictures of original characters/imprints and places are on my profile under:**

_Last Chapter…_

_Why did she hate me? I didn't do anything to her, but I did hurt Rich and from what Rich told me, Sonya was extremely protective of him and the rest of her friends. If Sonya would be giving me the 'bitch stare' it only meant one thing. Sonya knew all about me abandoning Rich; and she hated me for it. Just as much if not more than I hated myself. _

_This should be very interesting. _

**Chapter 21: These Are My Confessions**

I told Rich I was ready to hear to him out, but not here. My pack bros may have wanted to give Rich and me privacy, but their above average hearing just wouldn't let them, I suggested we hang out for a while longer before taking off. After a few songs, Seth and Abby finally joined us. I was pretty shocked to see my cousin Brady show up with his new imprint, considering the last time we saw her she wasn't in the best of shape. Topaz was clinging to Brady's arm, while they made their way to our table.

"'Sup guys," he greeted us while pulling out a chair for Topaz. "Paul hit me up and said I was missing one hell of a party." He smirked, winking at me. I rolled my eyes. No wonder I kept things locked away so tight. Everyone knew everyone's shit as soon as it hit the toilet.

"It was a little earlier, but everything has calmed down a bit," Abby interjected. "Hey there, Topaz."

"Hi," she whispered not looking up, she pulled a loose strand behind her hair, as Rich eyed the young teen curiously.

"She's a little shy," Brady explained to Rich.

"Topaz?" Rich repeated, with a thoughtful look in his eyes, before looking over at his sister. "As in Opal's sister, the girl you beat up?" There was hint of suspicion in his voice but it held no animosity.

I watched Topaz shift a little uncomfortably in her seat.

"Being in the same gene pool with that twit wasn't really her choice," Brady defended his mate, while trying to remain calm. Topaz gripped her necklace protectively. Maybe it was a coping mechanism to deal with her eye contact aversion. It was a beautiful sterling silver solitaire pendant with a yellow topaz center stone.

I noticed a flash of emotional pain register in Rich's eyes. "I know exactly how that feels." Topaz lifted her chin slightly, her eyes leveling with Rich's shoulders. No doubt in my mind Rich was thinking of his biological father, and my heart ached for him. "We definitely don't get a choice."

"We don't." Topaz murmured in agreement.

"I really love your necklace," Abby complimented with a radiant smile. Seth grinned at his mate admiringly. I can tell he was impressed by the way she was trying to make Topaz comfortable around us. "Let me guess; November birthday?"

"Yes," Topaz looked up with a smile, but she didn't look Abby directly in the eye, it looked as though she was actually looking at the cast of trees behind her.

"Ricky, didn't you once tell me and Essie about the Greeks believing topaz was a supernatural amulet or something?" Abby spoke excitedly to her brother.

"You remember that?" Rich's voice trembled a little with emotion as he stared in awe at his sister.

"Of course, we remember everything you ever told us," She smiled brightly at Rich. "We hung on to your every word. You were the light at the end of our dark tunnel."

Rich smiled at his little sister as if she had just given him the winning numbers to a multi-million dollar lottery ticket. I guess in a way she did. Abby and Essie meant everything to Rich, hearing he meant just as much to them was the final missing piece to his fractured puzzle also known as his life.

"Well, according to the Greeks," Rich started to reveal, "topaz was believed to drive away sadness, strengthen the intellect, and grant courage."

"I think it's finally working," Topaz giggled looking over at Brady, directly in his eyes. "I'm feeling braver already."

I wonder if Topaz would let me borrow her pendant sometime.

**~XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX~**

Before Rich and I headed out, we said our goodbyes. Rach and the rest of the imprints convinced Rich to stop by the B-Spot for lunch tomorrow. Since I couldn't find Jake outside, I asked the girls to keep Rich company while I went off to find my missing Alpha so I could tell him goodnight. The moment I made it inside, I could hear Jake from his bedroom, and he was pissed!

"What the hell were you thinking man?" he demanded. "Of all the dumb shit you have done in your life Sam, this has got be by far the dumbest ever!" I quietly made my way down Jake's wide hallway. "You can't just experiment with people's lives like that, if things between you and Rich would've gone another way—"

"But they didn't!" Sam snarled cutting Jake off, just as I made it to Jake's shut bedroom door. "Leah's wolf could sense Rich needed her and she took over before he even threw his punch!" I heard him add.

"There's no telling where Leah's wolf could've ended up," Jake yelled back. "It only happened once in the past and never again!" Jake countered angrily.

"Because an imprint was never put in real harm's way after that," Sam shot back. "I told you it would work back when we saw it through the last Alpha's eyes. I was able to knock out two birds with one stone. I let Rich get his anger out and I proved you wrong." Sam sounded downright smug about it.

That asshole! He used us to just to proove a point! My anger became a simmering pot, slow burning and ready to bubble up at any moment. Jake's heavy steps advanced across his hardwood floors.

"You look here Sam Uley, this is my pack now and I make the decisions. I told you it was far too dangerous. I can't believe you used Rich as a guinea pig to test your stupid theory!"

That bastard! Anger boiled deep in my system, as hot as lava. It churned within, hungry for destruction, and Sam had become my target. I had heard enough! I flung Jake's door ope.

"You fucking idiot!" I growled marching up to Sam. I cocked my fist back and punched Sam right in his jaw. He stumbled back and nearly fell into Jake's fireplace, and catching himself on the hearth. He righted himself and just as I attempted to take another swing, Jake grabbed a hold of me. "Who the hell do you think you are to toy with us like that?" I rumbled trying to break free from Jake's tight clasp.

He massaged his jaw with the most stunned expression on his face. "I can't believe you punched me!"

"I should castrate you!" I snarled, still trying to break free.

"What the hell happened between Rich and me tonight?" I was trembling all over and felt myself on the brink of exploding. They both owed me some answers and I wasn't leaving until they told me what they knew.

"Let me go Jake so I can kick his ass!" I resisted, but it was useless. Jake was way too strong. I knew I was tough but, compared to Jake, I was weaker than a kitten and he was stronger than a tiger.

"I will Leah, and I'll tell you what happened," Jake remarked holding me tighter. "But you gotta calm the hell down first," he added firmly.

"I don't think she can calm down on her own Jake, maybe she needs to go for a walk or count down from fifty," Sam gauged me cautiously.

"Fuck you," I growled glaring daggers back at Sam.

"Shut up, Sam," Jake chided still holding me back. "Why don't you just leave? I'll talk to Leah." Sam looked at me one last time and I actually saw remorse register across his face, but I was too pissed to even care.

"I'm sorry, Leah," he muttered before walking out and shutting the door behind him. Jake waited a few more beats, before finally letting me go, waiting for my breathing to slow and my struggling stopped. I slowly turned around. Jake slumped down in his bed and placed his head in his hands.

"Leah," he let out a long fatigued sigh, "this being Alpha thing isn't easy. It can be exhausting, there are so many things I wish I did differently with you guys," Jake finally looked up at me, and I finally saw it. His eyebrows looked like they were raised high in an attempt to stay awake, Jake was drained.

"The regrets always come to me when I least expect it. Like when I'm just about to go to sleep or stop to take a lunch break, and I'm forced to reexamine every bad choice I ever made with the pack, and _that_ out there with you and Rich," he gestured towards outside, "is one of the biggest ones."

Jake sounded so apologetic, it shocked me to the point where I hadn't even realized I was now sitting on the edge of his fireplace, and no longer standing.

"I'm so tired of thinking about this, no amount of scrutiny is going to turn back the clock. I have to get on with the here and now, make better choices this time around." Jake brought his hands together and leaned forward.

"Jake, what the hell are you talking about?" I asked, wishing he'd just spit it out. He took a deep breath.

"Back when my great grandfather was alpha, an imprint was in a horrible freak accident. She was taking a short cut in the woods to First Beach with the other imprints, when a rotting tree gave way. It came crashing down and crushed both of her legs in the process, one of the branches also pierced her lung," Jake winced gripping his side, as if he felt the branch stab him right then and there. "She was having trouble breathing and she was going to die."

"Oh my god!" I gasped covering my mouth.

"The other imprints couldn't help her, the trunk was just too heavy to lift, and she was fading by the second. At that very moment the spirit warrior who had imprinted on her felt so weakened, he fainted. My great grandfather along with the rest of his pack were shocked. They huddled around their brother worried out of their minds, trying to revive him, but nothing worked. Seconds later, they heard one of loudest howls break through the trees."

Jake slowly stood up and walked over to one of his windows before turning around to look at me.

"No one on was patrol at the time Lee. And this was not the howl of a mere wolf, it was the howl of a spirit warrior," Jake sounded so much like his father the way he was telling this story. And just like with Billy, I was too memorized to even speak. "Suddenly the three missing imprints emerged from the woods, two of them were carrying the injured imprint, and within a matter of seconds, the comatose spirit warrior had awoken." Jake finally walked back over to me and sat down.

"Once all was said and done, the spirit warrior explained to his pack that right before he passed out, he felt his wolf leave his body, and the dying imprint felt him enter hers. She lifted the trunk off of her. With no help." I let out a shaky breath, and swallowed hard. "The story told to our tribe was the young woman had fallen from a tree, and made a miraculous speedy recovery," Jake finished.

I felt the blood draining from my face, my eyes had gone wide. I was shocked beyond belief because I knew the story of the young woman who fell from the tree. It had been told to me by my father, because it was a part of my family history. The story of the woman falling from a tree who was phenomenally healed within three weeks' time, was my great grandmother Eliza; she was my great grandfather Moses imprint.

"It's called spiritual transfiguration," Jake went on. "It happens when a spirit, penetrates another person's body. Your great grandmother told her Council members back then, that it felt like she was wearing a mask of energy and then within seconds, your great grandfather's spirit warrior had departed just as quickly as he came. No one really knew how or why it happened, but I'm starting to believe it's all about preserving the life of the imprint. A shield of some sort."

"You said," I could barely speak, I was still in shock, "my great grandmother felt the energy pass through her."

"That's right," Jake nodded.

"Which means Rich," I took a long deep breath, "he knows something's happening to him."

"Yes, Leah, he does."

**~XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX~**

I was still reeling from my conversation with Jake. But I tried to push it to the furthest part of my brain. I didn't want to deal with this anymore. All of this supernatural shit had taken so much from me, I just wanted to be normal again, and I knew I would with Rich, in his bedroom.

I always felt safe and warm whenever I was here. Having large windows in his bedroom always let in a considerable amount of light. It also made the room look larger, more spacious and open. Rich didn't really like a lot of clutter. Not one thing had changed since I had last been here. The same beautifully decorated dark cherry wood furniture was neatly arranged around his room. Rich sat down on his bed with a reassuring smile and patted the empty space next to him.

I felt unsure. I was worried if I did sit down, that I wouldn't be able to control myself, and a part of me didn't want him to either. I decided to remain standing for the both of us.

"Your friends," I exhaled loudly, "back in California must really hate me. I'm not sure if I want to attend a wedding with people like that." Even though I knew I deserved it.

"Hate is a strong word Lee," Rich murmured softly back. "Sony can be difficult," he admitted, "but the rest of my friends were just as confused as I was when everything happened back then. They also got a front row seat to my self-destruction after we parted ways."

"Parted ways?" I scoffed. "That's an easy way of putting things. We didn't part Rich. I left you." What I did could never be undone, and there was no point in bullshitting about it.

"I should have handled things better, Lee." Rich sighed loudly, his face now leaning downward, his mouth in the form of a frown. "I'm not the first guy to ever go through a breakup."

"I left you with no answers," I rebutted.

"I should have been stronger," Rich countered rising from his bed and walking over to me. "But I just couldn't," he added shaking his head. "The things I did," he shut his eyes, "the things I saw, you'll think I'm crazy."

I cupped Rich's face into my hands. "Nothing you could ever say would make me think that of you." Hopefully Rich felt the same way about me.

He nodded slowly before pulling my hands away from him. Rich walked over to his desk, and grabbed what looked like a sketchpad. He then made his way over to his bed.

"Please sit with me Leah," his voice soft and pleading.

I could do this. I could do this. I reigned in all the courage I had and walked over to Rich.

"I should have never started drinking Leah. You see, addiction problems aren't something new to my family." He shakily began, "It didn't even start with my mom."

I grabbed Rich's free hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I wasn't going anywhere. I would never leave him again. He looked at me with a sad smile.

"It goes further back than that," he continued. "It's the one reason why Gramps never drank or smoked a day in his life. He saw what it did to his father. The cruel bastard never knew his limits when he drank; he'd terrorize and beat his family every chance he got. Gramps left as soon as he was old enough and never looked back. He never forgave his mother for staying with his father."

Rich remained silent for some time. The story still lingered in the air, thick and heavy, like a blanket, the worst part was, it wasn't even over. This was merely a prologue.

"I wanted to hate you so bad Leah." His forlorn tone ripped through me like a tornado, leaving my heart in shambles. "But I couldn't; I only loved you more." In the half-light, I could truly see Rich had become a shadow of himself. At that very moment I felt so broken inside for the pain I caused him, that my own cries remained in the back of my throat. I was unworthy to let them out.

I continued to listen as Rich revealed every painful detail of our time apart. How he drank to oblivion, the way his friends and family worried he would die, and even his desire to do so himself. It was worse than I imagined, and just when I thought I heard the worse part, he told me something more painful than the previous.

Three suicide attempts. One unintentional, two he did purposely. The nausea swirled unrestrained in my empty stomach. My head swam with half-formed regrets. My insides felt as if my blood had become thick as tar, it struggled to keep a steady flow.

"There was only one thing, which gave me hope," Rich murmured softly as he finally handed me the sketchpad. I slowly opened it.

I was totally stunned as my eyes stared at the sketch of myself in wolf form.

My mouth fell open and I immediately felt like I had fallen from the sky and the impact had knocked all of the air from my lungs. I couldn't breathe or speak. Rich lifted the first page, only to reveal another, and another, and another.

Different poses, different settings, but always my wolf as the center attraction.

Even when I walked away, my wolf remained behind. Protecting and loving Rich, when I couldn't.

The true reason why Rich could never forget about us, what we shared, what we had, stared back at me in every single drawing. Subconsciously my wolf had known all along. Before I phased. Before I could even get the chance to look him in the eye.

He had always been mine.

"People speak of guardian angels," Rich chuckled. "I have a wolf," His fingers traced the outline of the drawing.

"You think she's real?" I gawked at him.

Rich blinked several times, his mouth opened, but nothing came out.

What did I say that caused such a reaction from him?

"I never told you, _my_ wolf was a _she_," He finally managed to say. Shock and amazement was now edged across Rich's face, "You know something, about _her_," I started to shake my head in protest,

"I know nothing," I lied, looking away. I couldn't handle that piercing stare of his anymore. My heart began beating erratically. I had given myself away. Seconds later I felt Rich's hand tug gently at my chin. His hypnotic green eyes flickered with wander back at me.

"Tell me Leah," He pleaded, causing my chest to ache. "Who is _she_?"

Just tell him already! Get the words out damn it!

"_She's," _I felt my courage wavering.

I can do this!

"_She's..._me."

**A/N: The cat's out of the bag, or should we say the wolf?**

**THANKS ONCE AGAIN FOR READING!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Beta'd by the oh-so-very extraordinary and very tremendous Aretee &amp; Sparkling Iris!**

**A million thanks to those who added YDKM to their alerts/favorites**

**With FF disabling everyone's links I put my photo bucket profile links up instead. Just delete the spaces in the link and it should take you directly there.**

_Last Chapter_

_"I never told you my wolf was a she," he finally managed to say. Shock and amazement was now etched across Rich's face. "You know something about her." I started to shake my head in protest. _

_"I know nothing," I lied, looking away. I couldn't handle that piercing stare of his anymore. My heart began beating erratically. I had given myself away. Seconds later, I felt Rich's hand tug gently at my chin. His hypnotic green eyes flickered back at me. _

_"Tell me, Leah," he pleaded, causing my chest to ache. "Who is she?" _

_Just tell him already! Get the words out, damn it! _

_"She's..." I felt my courage wavering. _

_I can do this! _

_"She's...me." _

**Chapter 22: Imprinting, Friends &amp; Lovers? **

I wanted to believe Leah – no, scratch that. I _had_ to believe Leah. It was the only thing that made sense. It was the only explanation that would restore my sanity. If Leah wasn't my wolf, then the only other plausible justification would be that I made her up. I _needed_ Leah's explanation to be true.

The silence stretched thinner and thinner, like an over-inflated balloon, the temptation to rupture it too great to resist.

"How?" I finally muttered.

Leah took a long deep breath and ran her hand through her hair. "I've rehearsed this conversation in my mind several times in several different ways, but unfortunately, I've only ever got to the confession part, so bear with me here." As I was listening to the woman I loved, I was afraid to breathe or make a sound in case I missed even one word. "Do you remember the day I told you about the legends of my tribe?"

How I could forget? It was the first time I ever really talked about my birth mom, Essie, and Abby.

"Of course," I managed to say, "the spirit warriors and the cold ones." Leah's smoky black orbs bore into mine as she nodded slowly.

It seemed as though every time I locked eyes with Leah, I'd lose myself in her gaze, totally oblivious to anything else around us. The explosive chemistry between us was undeniable.

That's when I saw it!

Leah's eyes were exactly the same as my wolf, only smaller, more human-like now. But they definitely were the same. I gasped.

Vampires were real. Leah could turn into a wolf? My wolf! She must have seen the surprise in my face because I saw fear wash over hers.

"Rich—" I raised my hand, signaling Leah to stop. "But I have to tell you—"

"No, you don't," I cut her off. "I believe you."

It was now Leah's eyes that went wide now. "But," Leah started shaking her head frantically, "I didn't even explain myself – or tell you why – how could you possibly believe me?"

My hands cupped Leah's astonished beautiful face. "You have the same eyes as her."

"Who?" Leah scoffed, confused.

"You and my wolf have the same eyes." Leah let out a shaky breath, tears welling up in her eyes slowly starting to spill. My thumbs wiped them away.

Why am I not afraid? I should be freaking out. I just realized the woman I love can turn into a big ass wolf and kill vampires. But instead, all I felt was loss, sadness, and a stabbing ache in my chest. She walked out on me because of this? Did she not know how much I loved her? Nothing, not even that, could stand in my way of being with Leah Clearwater.

"Did you leave because you thought I was too weak to handle all of this, Lee?" I dropped my hands from her face in utter defeat. My sadness and loss transformed into a searing anger. I rose from my bed.

"You could have turned into a giant praying mantis and swallowed me whole for all I cared, Lee, and I still would've loved you! How could you be so dumb?" How could she doubt me?

"I didn't just leave you because of what I became!" Leah growled back, her voice sounding slightly inhuman. A logical average person would have felt a bit intimidated, but I guess I was too fucked up in the head to be afraid of her. Or maybe deep down inside, I knew Leah couldn't hurt me.

"Then why the hell did you leave me?" I demanded furiously.

"Because of imprinting!" She threw up her hands wildly. My anger towards Leah stopped dead in its tracks, and was replaced with total befuddlement.

"Imprinting?" I repeated, totally lost. "You turn into a wolf, not a damn duck, Lee!" She wasn't making any damn sense.

"Not that type of imprinting, Rich," Leah grumbled, folding her arms across her chest. "Imprinting for us is this deep, involuntary phenomena that occurs the moment we lay eyes on the person we're meant to spend the rest of our lives together with."

It's romantic and involuntary, meaning she can't control it.

"It can happen with anyone, regardless of previous personal feelings, and it doesn't matter if you're already in love or in a relationship with someone else," Leah muttered in annoyance, rolling her eyes. "The wolf could imprint on their lover's cousin – hell, probably even their mom or dad if the wolf thought he or she were a better match than the current person you're dating." She laughed awkwardly, shaking her head.

It all made sense now. How could anyone leave Leah voluntarily?

"Sam and Emily?" My words came out more like a statement than a question.

"That's right," Leah huffed. "I couldn't do to you what Sam did to me. I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you like that. The imprint," She shut her eyes for a moment, "would always come first. You would have always come in second. I wouldn't have been able to fight it." She shook her head. "Sam couldn't. How could I?"

She left me to protect my heart from being broken, but still shattered me in the process. Now the thought of a complete stranger coming in and taking Leah away from me yet again overwhelmed me.

I needed to sit down. Physically and emotionally exhausted, I staggered back to my bed and sat down on the edge. Leaning forward, I buried my head in my hands, rubbing my face viciously before I folded my hands in front of me and looked up at the woman I loved. She appeared slightly broken, arms wrapped around herself. I wanted to reach out to her, I really did. But I was scared. The whole idea of Leah imprinting scared the shit out of me. I could lose her again and my world would end. I would die.

"If anything ever happened to a wolf's mate, it would cause them the worst kind of pain." Leah's words were killing me softly.

But one thing just didn't make sense. Why would her wolf come to me if she didn't think I was worthy of Leah. Why keep me alive? Why not just let me die? I could feel what my wolf felt. She cared for me just as much as I cared for her. I was everything to her, and she was everything to me.

Leah slowly walked closer and kneeled down in front of me. "There are many things we've learned about imprinting." Please don't; I can't handle hearing any more of this!

"I'm not sure I want to hear this, Leah." I voiced my thoughts quietly. I didn't want to hear shit about the man that was going to take my Leah away from me. Again.

"Just listen for a second," she pleaded with me.

How could I deny her? I never could. I never would.

"If we meet our mate before we phase for the first time, we'll still feel the imprint, and so will our mates."

I couldn't stop staring at Leah as she spoke. Did she have to be this damn beautiful?

"What will you two feel?" I asked. Did I really want to know the answer to this question?

"After we meet, there's an ache right here," Leah pulled my hand towards her and placed it directly over her beating heart, "whenever we're apart." The ache! I felt the pain. No, I couldn't be! My mouth formed into a perfect O.

"The wolf can also be a whole lot damn smarter than the person, or the stubborn woman, in my case." She shook her head and smiled sadly. "So smart. When her mate is in danger, she'll reach out to him spiritually to protect him when his woman can't."

Was I hearing Leah right? Was she saying what I thought she was saying?

"I'm sorry, Rich! I should have come back to you after my first phase! It was such a confusing time for me; being the first girl to ever phase in my tribe!" Tears streamed down Leah's cheeks as she shook her head lividly. "I didn't realize what my heart was trying to tell me all those years before, even when I was with Sam…"

Leah's words immediately started merging together as I tried to process everything she was telling me. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. I was Leah's imprint. Hell, of course I was, damn it! All the signs were right there in front of our dumb faces. The fact that I went back to her job every day for a week straight before I got the courage to even talk to her...Something in me just wouldn't let my mind rest until I met the raven-haired beauty who had caught my eye without even looking at me. The fact that I stayed in the friend zone for all those years because I had to have her any way I could...And then there was our time apart. My darkest hour; because I didn't have her.

"I should have come back," I croaked, finally finding my voice.

"I should have chased after you," she countered, taking a seat beside me.

Could've. Should've. Would've. But didn't. We both messed up.

I hate silence, especially between Leah and me because it was as unnatural as a morning without the birds chirping.

"Seth and Embry imprinted on your sisters," Leah blurted out of nowhere. It broke the tension so I threw my head back and laughed.

"Well, that was random!"

"It was too quiet," Leah shrugged.

I had sort of figured that out already; it was the only thing that made sense. Seth and Embry seemed utterly devoted to my sisters and vice versa in a very short period of time. I also shared this odd connection with Leah's entire group of friends. With the ladies especially. My bond with them felt a lot like the same one I had with Essie and Abby. It wasn't as strong, but it was there, and I didn't find it odd when they invited me out to lunch the next day. One guy. Eight girls. Who would say yes to that? And then there was Leah's gang. Her pack. They were an intimidating group of guys, but I didn't feel threatened by them at all.

"So what happens now?" I finally asked just as my hand found hers. Why did touching her feel like everything and never enough at the same time?

"Do we just forget about all the shit we went through while we were apart and live happily ever after?" Because I wasn't sure if I could do that.

"That's impossible to do," she exhaled, looking down at our joined hands. I started wondering if perhaps she was thinking the same thing I was. "We can continue taking things slow as just friends—" I cut her off with a immediate shaking of my head. That's not gonna work for me.

"We can't be 'just friends', Lee," I replied, looking at her.

"Why not?" She raised one brow curiously at me.

Still holding Leah's hands, I pulled her up from the bed and looked her directly in those amazing dark eyes of hers.

"I just think – considering the fact that we're soulmates and all – we may need to tweak this friendship thing a bit." I pulled her close, feeling the heat radiating off her skin. "I need you, Leah, more now than ever. Lovers _and_ friends."

**Leah**

Suddenly I was in his arms.

His lips crashed down on mine. Rich palmed my ass and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and melted into him as our kisses became more desperate. He snaked one arm around my back while his other hand cradled the back of my head in some frantic attempt to hold me to his lips.

"You're mine," he panted against my mouth, voice hoarse. I pulled away for just a moment to look him in the face. The green flecks in his eyes were brighter than ever, and I could see the possessiveness in them. My insides started to spasm.

"I'm yours," I agreed, eagerly; enthusiastically, even.

Our lips possessed one another's mouths again. I relished in the feel of his tongue stroking mine, the taste of him, and his smell. Pleasing Rich was the only thing on my mind. Rich pulled back for just a second, only to reach for the hem of my shirt.

"Let me see all of you, Leah," he pleaded as he lifted my top up. I raised my arms to assist him, the cool air prickling my skin and sending shivers down my spine. "Could you be any more beautiful?" he murmured in amazement. "You're perfect."

His eyes were fixated on my breasts and I was suddenly glad I was wearing one of my nicer, black-laced bras.

"This has to come off," he almost growled, giving me a hungry smile. Somehow, I managed to melt even more. He met my hot gaze. His tongue wet his lower lip before he said desperately, "I've wanted you since the last time I had you."

I attacked him. Rich met my aggressive kiss with his own, his hands carefully sliding up my back to my bra clasp. I felt it loosen and within seconds and Rich gently pushed me back so he could look at me as he removed it.

He sucked in a breath as the straps fell down my arms, his eyes fixated on my naked breasts as he threw the bra aside. I swelled at the need in his eyes, my nipples hardening under his focus, begging for his mouth.

Rich's fingers went to the button on my jeans. "Get these off," he ordered, and I felt the demand in my core. Trembling, I slid off the bed and began to undo my shorts.

"Undress," I demanded right back. The wolf would comply with her imprint, but she had demands of her own.

"Lee," he urged as he stood up to unbutton his jeans.

I nodded and pushed my shorts down, stepping out of them and my panties at the same time. I'd gotten a glimpse of his huge erection standing at attention before I felt it, hot, against my naked stomach.

"Rich," I said, breathless.

He lowered himself back to the bed and pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him again. I dropped my gaze to his cock as it pushed insistently against my belly. If anything, it seemed to swell under my attention. I felt his fingers graze the curves of my breasts and I turned my focus to his face.

"You're sure about this?" his voice a little hesitant.

"You're asking that question now?" I furrowed my brows at him.

"I just want you to be sure, Leah." He gently stroked my face, his soft eyes held my gaze. "I will never do anything you don't want to do."

"Rich," I held back happy tears, choking on his name and all the emotion that had formed a lump in my throat.

His arms tightened around me and I pressed my lips to his, our kiss quickly turning from sweet and sensual to charged and erotic. My fingers tightened in his hair as I pushed against his hard cock. Rich's fingertips made a slow descend down my waist, across my belly, and down between my legs.

I moaned into his mouth as he slid two fingers inside me. My moans morphing to breathless whimpers as he thrust them in and out. His lips left my mouth, moving down my chin, my throat, my chest before they danced across my left breast and closed around my nipple. I threw my head back and a satisfied cry of pleasure escaped my own lips as his mouth planted gentle kisses on my breasts. I clasped his head to my chest as he sucked and licked my nipples. My hips moved against the thrust of his fingers between my legs.

I was panting loudly now, his name falling in pleading whimpers from my lips as the tension inside me increased. It tightened and tightened and tightened until I froze, breathless. Rich scraped his teeth against my nipple and quickened his fingers, and my body exploded from the inside out.

My eyes fluttered shut as bliss washed over me.

"Ric-!" His name fell short from my mouth as my climax rolled through me, my inner muscles squeezing around his fingers as I jerked against them.

The orgasm was long and beautiful and I could barely catch my breath as it finally drew to a end. I sagged against Rich, my limbs all warm and jelly-like.

"I love you, Leah Clearwater." The moment those words escaped Rich's lips, I was overcome with so many emotions.

"I love you, too, Richard Faust." I lifted myself up onto my knees and guided him inside me. I slowly lowered myself back down.

"Oh!" I panted, feeling overwhelmingly full.

I clutched his shoulders, watching the way his teeth gritted and his eyes darkened as he slid snugly inside me. His fingers bit into my hips as I lowered as far as I could before lifting myself back up. He pushed me down and then back up, taking control of the rhythm. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing me flush against him so my swollen nipples rubbed against his chest as I rode him.

"Come again for me, Leah," Rich grunted, "come."

I nodded with a whimper as I neared another summit. Rich slid his hand between my legs and his thumb pressed circles around my clit. The sensation blew the top off my head and I screamed.

"Fuck!" Rich yelled hoarsely, his fingers digging into my hips as he jerked up in one last hard thrust. I felt him swell even thicker inside me before he throbbed and his hot, wet release filled me. "Oh, fuck." His chest heaved against mine as I collapsed on him, my head burrowing in the crook of his neck. He held me tightly.

He continued to pulse inside me as my inner muscles quivered around him. That was just the beginning of a very long night of rekindling the old flame.

**THANKS ONCE AGAIN FOR READING!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Greetings my wonderful FF readers! I know it's been awhile and I'm so so sorry! Real life had become so demanding and I couldn't slip away! But I'm back now, with the final chapter of You Don't Know Me, followed by a new story!**

**Beta'd By the extremely lovely and very talented ****Spark-Of-Darkness**

_**Last Chapter**_

"_I love you too Richard Faust." I lifted myself up onto my knees and guided him inside me. I slowly lowered myself back down._

"_Oh!" I panted, feeling overwhelmingly full._

_I clutched to his shoulders, watching the way his teeth gritted and his eyes darkened as he slid snugly inside me. His fingers bit into my hips as I lowered as far as I could and lifted myself back up. He pushed me back down and then back up, taking control of the rhythm. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing us flush so my swollen nipples rubbed against his chest as I rode him._

"_Come for me, Leah," Rich grunted. "Come."_

_I nodded on a whimper as I neared the heights. Rich slid his hand between my legs, and his thumb pressed circles around my clit. The sensation blew the top of my head and I screamed._

"_Fuck!" Rich yelled hoarsely, his fingers digging into my hips as he jerked up in one last hard thrust. I felt him swell even thicker inside me before he throbbed and his hot, wet release filled me. "Oh, fuck." His chest heaved against mine as I collapsed on him, my head burrowing against the crook of his neck. He held me tightly._

_He continued to pulse inside me as my inner muscles quivered around him. Rich and I spent the rest of the night worshiping one another's bodies. _

**Chapter 23: Everything Works Itself Out**

**Leah POV**

If someone told me, I would live happily ever after and have everything I ever wanted in life, I would've socked that person in the face and then proceeded to give them the worst beating of their existence. Fairy tales just never seem real to a person like me. I thought I had lost the only man I ever loved long ago, only to have him back and be thankful to one being who I resented for so many years. _My spirit wolf._ She protected Rich when I couldn't and led him back to me when I needed him most. _When we all needed him most._ Essie and Abby had their big brother back and life was better than ever.

The biggest shock came in the form of Essie, Abby, and Rich's biological mom. With the help of a private investigator, they were able to locate Diane. Three weeks into the PI investigation, he found Diane somewhere in Las Vegas. She was in terrible shape. So heavily addicted she could barely even remember her own name. The girls weren't allowed to see her while she went through the whole detox ordeal, and she went mute after she discovered Nonna and Gramps had been granted temporary custody of Abby and Essie. Eventually, Diane began speaking again and requested for our parents go see her. She finally agreed to completely sign over her custodial rights to Nonna and Gramps, but she wished, still wished, for them to visit her, Rich included. That came as a complete shock to everyone. After all, Rich had tormented himself for endless years to the unbearable thought of his mother loathing his guts, this being heavily influenced by the way she conceived him. She admitted so herself, so why the hell did she even want to talk to him now? I felt protective of my mate, I didn't want her causing any more emotional damage. Rich was in such a great place now, but he needed answers and so did Essie and Abby, only ones Diane/Imogen could provide him…

_**Rich POV**_

_Embry, Seth, and Leah stayed behind at the hotel while we met with Diane at her sober living. We didn't know how Diane would handle seeing so many new faces. Meeting with us had been already a big step for her. Nonna and Gramps both came for moral support, though._

_We decided to meet Diane outdoors. It was nice out and Abby said it was closer to the parking lot, just in case things got bad and we needed a quick escape plan. Gramps waited outside with us while Nonna went to get Diane._

_Scarcely away from where we were sitting was an outdoor "living room like" set up: a sectional sofa, coffee table, and even a flat screen TV was nicely decorated around a small alighted fireplace. I guess visitors and patients must've used it during the wintertime in order to stay warm while outdoors._

_"Tell me why we're doing this again?" Abby mumbled, taking a seat at the table. The sun was shining surprisingly bright today. There was an outdoor pool, in the distance with a cascading waterfall attached. Luckily we were sitting under a fairly large canopy that gave us some shade from the scorching sun rays._

_"Closure," I replied, sitting beside her at the table. "At the end of the day, it's all about closure. It'll help us move on." I hoped I was right. No matter what transpired today, we would leave knowing where we stood with Diane. I really didn't know if I could ever have a real relationship with someone who made me feel like I was evil, just because my father was. What could she possibly say that would change my way of thinking about her?_

_Just as my mental reverie ended, I heard a slight gasp escape Abby's lip's as she gripped my arm tightly. My eyes slowly shifted in the direction of the door. There, walking awkwardly towards us was Diane and Nonna. My heart began to race Essie sunk down close beside me. _

_Diane. She looked good, healthy, almost from the last time I had seen her. She had to be at least fifteen pounds heavier. Diane's hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail. She was wearing jeans and a simple white crop top with a white tank top under it. Before Diane took a seat at the head of the table, Gramps gave her a hug and kissed her forehead. I guess in his eyes; she was still his little girl._

_"Well, ahem, Nonna and I are going to give you some privacy," Gramps stuttered and took Nonna by the hand and walked her over to a sofa a few feet away._

_Diane hesitantly sat down at the head of the table. Judging by her expression, she almost seemed afraid to talk to us. She fidgeted slightly with her hands before really making eye contact immediately with me to my surprise. _

_"The first and last time I ever held you, I thought you were the most beautiful baby I had ever seen."_

_My chest rose and fell dramatically as I stared at the woman who gave me up many years ago dumbfounded. _

_"No," I shook my head frantically, she was lying! That's not how I heard the story! "My adoptive parents told me you refused to even look at me." I added as the sound of birds chirping filled the awkward silence._

_"That's true, at first," Diane admitted. "But the nurse brought you back by accident. There was a mix-up, they didn't know you were being placed up for adoption," she revealed. "Before I knew it, you were in my arms, and I fell in love with you instantly." _

_She fell in love with me? I couldn't fight back the tears that I had been shielding for all of these years. I wanted to yell at her, tell her she was full of shit, she couldn't possibly, but I was unable to speak; my emotions had gotten the best of me. But it didn't stop Essie from coming to my aid. _

_"Then why did you give him up?" She demanded angrily. "If you loved him so much, why didn't you keep him? You told him you couldn't love him."_

_I watched the tears slowly stream down Diane's face, and my heart actually felt a tinge of hurt for her. _

_"Because I was so unworthy," Diane confessed. "At least, that's how I felt at the time." She sniffled and wiped her nose on the back of her hand. "I was just a kid, and I had no idea what I was doing." She shook her head. "Not to mention, I was still so messed up from everything that happened. I didn't want to ruin your life, Ricky. I wasn't a whole person, far too broken to care for a newborn, and so angry with my parents for thinking I could." She stared at me. "I loved you enough to know you deserved better than me." _

_"So, you gave me up," I swallowed hard, allowing her words to take the full impact, "had nothing to do with who my biological father was?" Diane shook her head and wiped her nose again. "Then why did you say what you said that day?" Why did she tell me, she couldn't love someone who looked so much like a man she hated? _

_"I'm so sorry I lied to you, Ricky, but when I saw you – spent time with you, I knew I made the right decision. The Desmond's did an amazing job with you, and at that time, I was barely hanging on by a measly thread. Being sober was so hard for me. Every single second of the entire day, all I thought about was getting high. Being sober always brought back the bad remembrances that getting high helped me bury." Diane took a deep breath and leaned forward._

_"That day, when I told you I couldn't love you because you looked like Aden, it wasn't true. I only said that to run you off. You were so angry; you didn't even let me finish." Diane's red, puffy eyes floated to Abby, then to Essie, and then back at Ricky. "I wanted you to take the girls with you, back to my parents, so they could have a better life. I knew I was going to relapse any day, and seeing things in a sober perspective helped me realize I was doing so much damage to them. I couldn't even do that right," she exhaled. "Just like I couldn't get Tim to leave me, no mattered what I did."_

_"I don't understand," Essie shook head, confused and upset. "You actually wanted my dad to leave you?" My sisters told me that their father was the most amazing, caring person they had ever known. He was their rock: he kept them grounded. How could she say something like that?_

_"When you were just two months old, Essie, I bundled you into your car seat, and told your dad to just go, try and make things right with his mom and just leave me alone." _

_"But he wouldn't," Essie finally whispered. "My dad wouldn't leave you."_

_"No," Diane shook her head. "No matter what I did, he just wouldn't let go, so I committed the ultimate act of betrayal one would do in their sacred marriage."_

_"You cheated," Abby muttered sadly. It was obvious to us all that my little sis couldn't possibly be Quileute. Her pale skin alone confirmed it._

_"That's right, but he still kept holding on. Tim never broke a promise," Diane sighed._

_"Diane-Imogen," My mother's eyes traveled to my face. Hesitantly, I leaned one hand out across the table towards where my mom was sitting, and stopped halfway, I guess in an effort to let her make the final decision as if she wanted my comfort. Slowly, Imogen unlocked her hand. Her hand quivered slightly as she finally placed it in Ricky's, and I thought my heart was about to burst. I never thought I would ever see this. My mother was showing me affection._

"_It's gonna be okay," I assured her. _

_"I hope so," my mom sighed, gripping my hand even tighter before looking up at Essie and Abby. "I don't think I can apologize enough for what I've put the three of you through, and I don't blame any of you for never wanting to have anything to do with me. I cannot guarantee that I will be perfect and never __any__ do any wrong, but I'll try my damn best." A small sob escaped my mom's mouth. "I am trying my best to deal with everything finally, and maybe one day, you all can find it in your hearts to forgive me."_

_"We have already forgiven you, mom," I responded with sincerity. Being called 'mom' and not Diane or Imogen was all she needed to hear before completely breaking down. Never letting go of my hand, mom's head slowly fell on the table. Her entire body began to shake with mournful sobs. _

_Essie got up from my chair and made her way around to where my mom was sitting before placing her hand on her head. She did soft, comforting strokes and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Abby followed and wrapped her arms around our mother, which only elicited a harder anguished cry from her._

**One Year Later**

**Leah**

Bliss. Perfect happiness. Great joy. I was all of those things and more. Rich sold his house in California and moved permanently to Forks. His career path made a slight detour too. He gave up writing true crime novels and started writing a very popular series called Justin, Ylva &amp; Nova.

The series centers on a young boy, his wolf, and a Native American girl. Throughout the series Justin grows incredibly close to his wolf who he affectionately starts calling Ylva and even closer to the young girl Nova; never knowing that Nova and Ylva were one and the same. _Who would've known folks of both genders between the ages of 16 and 30 would eat that supernatural shit up?_

There were so many things to be grateful for. Essie had just published her first poetry-novel and was making a name for herself in the literary world while Abby's online comedy blog was taking off at lightning speed. How she managed her 4.0 GPA and spent time with my brother is beyond me. Did that kid ever sleep? Most importantly, today was another great milestone. Diane had been sober for an entire year. It was a difficult journey, some sleepless nights, but she eventually made it.

We were all meeting at the B-Spot tonight to celebrate, but Essie forgot one of Diane's gifts at Embry's house so Rich volunteered to pick it up for her since she was already at the restaurant with the rest of the gang. I had been so distracted by texting Essie, that I hadn't been focusing on where Rich was going. This was not the way to Embry's place.

"You're lost again," Rich shot me a mischievous look that said otherwise. "Essie didn't forget Diane's gift, did she?" My mate simply continued smiling, but said nothing, as we made our way down a wood path.

Rich knew how much I loved the woods. It was my place of peace when my mind was a wreck for so many years. I saw leaves and trees dancing side to side, rolling down Rich's window I inhaled the fresh air that passed our way and listened to the soft beat, whispering their songs to the wind. In here, sheltered by the mighty trees, is every kind of life, from the humble beetle to enchanted birds of every color. I held my hand out the window to feel the wind between my fingers. Suddenly, bright lights appeared out of nowhere, and my heart nearly stopped.

This gorgeous cabin was a wonderful blend of both rustic and modern, the natural textures inside created a warm, inviting setting. This cabin was the exact one I had been dreaming about, pretty much my entire life. Down to the very last detail.

"How did you…" I stared at Rich in utter astonishment.

"I've been privy to your thoughts, Leah." Rich grinned at me, gently tapping my temple. It seemed my wolf and Rich shared a bond so sacred that rendered the Elders speechless. Even after we all stopped phasing, my spirit wolf still remained active, and 'visited' Rich often, but that little she-wolf never told me what they talked about.

"You built my dream house? With _her_ help?" It made me a little jealous in the beginning, but I owed my wolf so much for keeping Rich safe all this time, they were entitled to a secret or two.

"Yes." Rich grinned. "Come on, I'll show you."

The grand cabin had an exceptional style of its own, the beautiful use of natural stone, reclaimed wood, cowhide-covered decor and other plush textures that brought in the unmistakable rustic vibe. Yet, the presence of large sliding glass doors brought an element of modernity. The spacious lower-level living area had a carefully crafted outdoor living space. The line between the two was instantly blurred. I could see myself spending more time around the outdoor fireplace while the star-studded sky took over the evening.

The stone fireplace had to be the focal point of the indoor living space with an ergonomic L-shaped kitchen and large dining space completing the ground level. The top floor featured private quarters with a fabulous master suite, an additional bedroom and bath, and a third bedroom that was still empty.

I raised one eyebrow at Rich curiously and threw up my hands curiously in the empty space.

"I just figured we could do the nursery together." He smiled gently at me, placing one hand over my protruding stomach. To the shock of everyone, me especially, _I could get knocked up after all!_

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled brightly at him.

"I have one more gift for you, and it just can't wait," Rich added as I gave him a more serious look. What more could he possibly give me? He built me a dream house and gave me the one blessing I didn't think I could have. _A child._ "I want to be with you forever, you are the only woman I desire, Leah Clearwater," Rich got down on one knee, and my heart began to skip a beat as he pulled out a small velvet black box from his pocket, and slowly opened it. The dazzling ring had an eye-catching 1 1/2 carat round Leo Diamond secured by platinum prongs in a high-polish band of white gold. "Marry me Leah."

"Hell yes, I'll marry you!" I laughed in between happy sobs. Rich slid the ring on my finger and didn't even dawdle in kissing me passionately right after.

Surprisingly, our happy little bubble was interrupted by hoots, hollers, and applauses. Pulling away from Rich I regarded our now cramped room, my pack, their mates, my mom, Rich's mom, Nonna, Gramps, and my mom were surrounding us.

"This is actually an engagement party; mom's sober celebration will be next week." Rich winked at me.

"So you just knew I was gonna say yes?" I playfully glared at him.

"Hell yes!" Abby mimicked me, with Seth by her side.

"Recorded the whole thing, sis," He added with a laugh, flaunting his camera phone.

"Congrats sis in law!" Essie squealed hugging me first.

This is how my life was supposed to be. Alongside the love of my life, with a healthy baby on its way, and a perfect marriage to the only man I ever truly loved.

**The End**

**I hope all of you enjoyed! **

**My next story is my first step into the ALL HUMAN Twilight world. This story has been dancing in my head for quite some time and I finally had the courage to write it. I hope you all will love it as much as you love my supernatural works.**

**It's a Jasper and Leah pairing, the ****majority**** of the couples will remain cannon. **

**Jasper Whitlock has lost the only woman he ever loved. Alice. But she promised him, he would find love again. Leah Clearwater has given up on the notion of love altogether. What happens when Leah meets Jasper Whitlock? Can he change her outlook on love? Or will Leah always remain jaded? **


	25. What If?

**What if the conversation between Rich and his birth mother had gone completely different that tragic night and Rich took his sisters Abby (Seth's Imprint) and Essie (Embry's Imprint) to live with their grandparents in Forks much earlier? Would this one act change the way things progressed between Leah &amp; Rich before and after she phased? **

**Check out By Your Side, and find out.**


	26. Nomination

You Don't Know Me has been nominated in the poll to find the Top 10 fics completed in October at www . twifanfictionrecs . com


End file.
